Moon of memories
by Gody
Summary: Drago ne s'attendait pas à être attaquer dans un parc par un homme aux yeux rouges... Et il s'attendait encore moins à être sauvé par un immense loup... et que ce loup se transforme en humain.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, j'ai plusieurs nouvelles idées d'histoire en tête et puisque je sais que deux de mes fics sont sur le point d'être terminé… je commence dès maintenant avec cette histoire.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à dédier cette fic à **DLT**.

**Moon of memories**

**Chapitre 1**

Drago Malfoy ignorait complètement pourquoi la lune le fascinait à ce point. Après tout, si on n'y réfléchissait bien… celle-ci n'était qu'une grosse roche grise emplie de cratères de différences grosseurs… Une immense roche qui avait la chance de flotter autour de la Terre alors que les autres roches restaient sur celles-ci à la contempler avec jalousie… pas que les roches pouvaient avoir des émotions mais, lui était convaincu que si les autres roches auraient pu ressentir quoi que ce soit… Elles seraient devenues vertes de jalousie en regardant la lune… Après tout, elle avait même un nom spécialement pour elle… Le blond s'assit alors dans l'herbe et se saisit de l'un de ses crayons. La lune brillait si fort aujourd'hui… et après, d'autres osaient dire qu'elle était moins ravissante que le Soleil. Pourtant… sa beauté était incontestable non ? Il laissa échapper un soupir. Pourquoi faisait-il des éloges sur une roche géante ? Il devait être plus fatigué que d'habitude.

Mais pourtant… il aimait cet astre… et il aimait ce parc… et pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait rien en particulier… cela avait au moins le mérite de lui donner l'impression d'être un humain fait de chair et de sang… Au lieu de cette coquille vide qu'il était en permanence… Depuis deux ans… En fait, c'était ce que ses supposés amis ne cessaient de lui rabâcher. Mais, comment aurait-il pu savoir comment il agissait il y a de cela deux ans ? Il ne se rappelait de rien… Son premier souvenir se rapportait à une lueur aveuglante ainsi qu'au bruit d'une respiration haletante qui était penchée au-dessus de lui. À ce qu'on lui avait dit, ses parents et lui revenaient d'une soirée mondaine quelconque lorsqu'un camion les avait percutés de plein fouet, tuant ses parents sur le coup et le laissant avec un vide colossal pour mémoire. Au moins, il pouvait être reconnaissant à cet accident pour son amnésie. Ainsi, lorsqu'il se trouvait seul dans sa maison en sueur… il ne se souvenait pas de la main de sa mère dans ses cheveux… ou de son père le serrant dans ses bras… Si ses parents avaient été le genre de personne à faire ces choses. Un picotement à la nuque le fit sursauter brusquement. Quelqu'un le regardait. Son corps se tendit aussitôt alors que son regard se mettait à fouiller avec frénésie tous les recoins du parc dans lequel il se trouvait. Quelqu'un le regardait… Il pouvait sentir ces yeux de feu qui semblaient vouloir le brûler. Il se leva alors d'un coup et ramassa rapidement ses affaires. Une minute… une petite minute… pourquoi paniquait-il ? Il n'était pas dans un ghetto pour l'amour du ciel ! Il se trouvait dans un parc public avec des tas de maison autour ! Personne n'attaquait les gens dans des parcs pour enfant. Et puis, il n'était pas un enfant inoffensif. Il savait se défendre. Alors, il allait se calmer et retourner chez lui… Pas parce qu'il avait peur mais, parce qu'il valait mieux prévenir plutôt que guérir… Au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir, une main d'une froideur insoutenable s'enroula autour de son bras.

-Je t'ai trouvé, mon petit oiseau… Chantonna la voix au creux de son oreille.

Drago se dégagea d'un coup et se tourna vivement pour voir un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux luisants d'une lueur surréelle.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. déclara froidement le blond.

-De l'argent ?

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, le fixant avec perplexité. S'agissait-il d'un drogué ? Drago n'en avait jamais vraiment vu. Bien évidemment, il était déjà allé à des fêtes où il y avait de la drogue… Mais, entre des jeunes fumants un joint et cet homme aux yeux irréels… il y avait un pas à ne pas franchir. Un sourire mauvais étira alors soudainement les lèvres fines aussi blanches que de la neige… ce sourire révéla alors des canines bien trop pointues.

-Je t'ai cherché et cherché… depuis tellement longtemps… Tout le monde est à ta recherche… Mon merveilleux petit oiseau…

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez !

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir en courant, oubliant toute dignité, l'homme se retrouva soudainement derrière lui, l'un de ses bras s'enroulant possessivement autour de sa taille. Il se pencha alors proche de sa nuque et la langue qui se promena donna l'envie à Drago de vomir. Qu'est-ce que ce type voulait ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? La peur lui paralysait les membres. Il fallait qu'il bouge bon sang ! Un coup de pied… allez un simple coup de pied… Mais, ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir…

-Je ne devrais pas te toucher… Souffla l'homme. Mais, tu sens si bon… Personne ne m'avait dit que tu sentirais comme ça… Personne ne le saura pas vrai… Ce sera notre petit secret…

Avec une force qui l'étonna lui-même, Drago flanqua un coup de coude dans l'estomac de son agresseur. Il se dégagea alors d'un coup et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en courant lorsque celui-ci l'empêcha de partir en le retenant par la main. Comment était-ce possible ? Il venait de lui donner un coup de coude ! La douleur aurait du lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'avance !

-Ce n'était pas gentil petit oiseaux… Tu n'aurais du me faire mal… Cela me met en colère…

Les yeux de l'homme devinrent alors aussi rouges que le feu. Pourquoi ses yeux devenaient-ils rouges ? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens ! Ses canines étaient si longues… ses yeux si rouges… Les vampires n'existaient pas… Des tremblements féroces secouèrent alors le corps de Drago. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas exister. Et il ne pouvait pas être sur le point d'être attaqué dans un parc pour enfant en plein milieu d'un quartier paisible. C'était impossible… Impossible… L'homme lui pencha alors de force la tête, exposant à sa vue son cou. Drago ne put que tirer avec l'énergie du désespoir sa main de la poigne solide de son agresseur. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il était pris au piège… Et il tremblait comme une feuille… pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il entendit alors un grognement féroce derrière lui et sentit l'homme se figer dans son cou. Son agresseur le poussa sans ménagement et se mit en position de regard, sa bouche retroussée en une grimace menaçante. Drago se tourna dans la direction que l'homme regardait et sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Un loup se trouvait devant lui. Mais, pas n'importe quel loup. Il était énorme… et d'un noir de jais… ses yeux dorés ne l'effleurèrent même pas, entièrement focaliser sur l'homme qui l'avait menacé. Ce loup était énorme… Ce loup aurait du lui faire peur… Et pourtant Drago n'avait qu'une seule envie, jeter ses bras autour du cou poilu et enfouir sa tête dans l'épaisse fourrure.

-Alors le loup est venu protéger sa douce princesse ? Siffla avec mépris son agresseur. Mais, mon maître a très hâte de revoir petit oiseau.

L'immense loup se jeta alors immédiatement sur son agresseur, renfermant sa puissante mâchoire autour du cou blanchâtre. Drago ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant son agresseur se transformer en poussière blanche. Un homme… venait de se transformer en poussière blanche sous ses yeux… Un homme aux yeux rouges et aux canines pointues… Le loup se tourna alors vers lui, ses yeux dorés le dévisageant intensément.

-Qui es-tu ? S'exclama Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Était-ce lui ou sa voix tombait dans l'hystérie ? Il l'ignorait et s'en fichait. Le loup continua à le fixer avec une étrange intensité avant de tourner les talons, vraisemblablement pour s'en aller. Drago ne savait pas exactement où il avait bien pu puiser cette énergie, mais, il se leva d'un coup pour se poster devant le loup. Il venait de voir un homme se transformer en poussière ! Et ce loup l'avait sauvé ! Et ce loup était juste…

-Je t'ai posé une question et j'exige que tu y répondes !

Un autre grognement sortit alors de la gueule du loup et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher que celui-ci venait de lui envoyer un soupir exaspéré. Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent alors. Il s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau lorsque le loup se replia sur lui-même. Et Drago ne put que pousser un léger cri lorsqu'il vit brusquement un homme à la place du loup. Immense… Ce type était immense… Il devait mesurer 1m90 au minimum… ses cheveux ébouriffés tombaient des yeux d'un vert émeraude et il ne portait qu'un jeans… et il pouvait voir tous les muscles de son torse. Si ce type décidait de l'envoyer au tapis… il était fichu.

-Enlève-toi de mon chemin. Ordonna sèchement l'homme-loup.

-Tu étais un loup. Bégaya Drago. Tu… cet homme…

L'homme-loup se contenta d'hausser un sourcil face à sa phrase décousue. Drago aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui donner un coup de poing. Il s'obligea alors à prendre une profonde respiration. Un type venait de se transformer en poussière sous ses yeux et un loup venait de se métamorphoser en homme. Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. À moins qu'il soit entrain de rêver éveillé… ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait un besoin imminent d'un psychiatre au plus vite. L'homme-loup passa alors à côté de lui, en ayant visiblement la ferme intention de le planter là. Drago se saisit promptement de son bras.

-Tu me dois des explications ! Protesta-t-il.

-Je ne te dois rien du tout. Répliqua l'homme-loup. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu devrais me dire merci.

-Merci, et maintenant j'exige des explications.

L'homme-loup se dégagea alors de poigne et se saisit de ses bras avec ses deux mains. Les yeux verts le foudroyèrent sans ménagement et Drago ne sentit aucune gêne à en faire de même.

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi têtu ? Demanda avec agacement l'homme-loup. Ne pourrais-tu pas simplement dire « Merci » et te réjouir d'avoir la vie sauve ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit merci et je me réjouis d'avoir la vie sauve. Maintenant, je veux des explications.

-Et je ne veux pas t'en donner. Alors, devine qui obtiendra ce qu'il veut.

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent dangereusement. Et il sentit une irritation familière lui chatouiller le ventre. Familière ? Comment ce type pouvait-il lui être familier lorsqu'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Il en était convaincu car, cet homme n'avait pas du tout le profil des personnes qu'il fréquentait. Il ne parlait certainement pas couramment l'italien et le latin et ne saurait pas comment distinguer un Armani d'un Gap. Et pourtant… Il lui touchait le bras… se trouvait si proche de lui… et Drago n'avait aucune envie de le pousser pour l'empêcher de le toucher…

-Retourne chez toi et oublie cette soirée. Ordonna l'homme-loup.

-Je ne pourrais pas… Et puis, tu n'as pas m'ordonner de faire quoi que ce soit quand tu ne m'expliques rien.

La main du brun se posa alors sur ses yeux et Drago ne vit plus que du noir.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Moon of memories**

**Chapitre 2**

Le mal de tête qui accueillit Drago à son réveil le fit grimacer sous la douleur. Seigneur ! Mais, qu'avait-il donc pu faire pour mériter une telle douleur aussi tôt le matin ? Il n'avait pas bu pourtant. Qu'avait-il donc fait hier ? Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Ecole, maison et dodo de toute évidence. Il ne se rappelait pas exactement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire après être arrivé chez lui, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien changer ? Une mémoire de plus ou une mémoire de moins… Il sursauta légèrement en voyant qu'il se trouvait encore dans ses vêtements de la veille. Une minute… pourquoi se trouverait-il encore dans ses vieux vêtements ? Il ne dormait jamais ainsi. Les jeans n'étaient guère confortables… et il n'avait pas fait la fête… Il ne sentait aucune odeur d'alcool ni de cigarette. Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Bon, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait dormi dans les mêmes vêtements… et alors ! Peut-être était-ce une ancienne habitude qu'il avait oublié qu'il avait. Impossible… c'était des conneries. Il le savait fort bien. Mais, il n'avait aucune autre explication. Il était allé à l'école… Il avait supporté les jérémiades de Pansy à ses oreilles ainsi que les blagues nulles de Crabbe et Goyle. Il avait écouté avec ennuie ses professeurs lui expliquer des choses qu'il n'utiliserait jamais dans sa vie.

Ensuite… il était retourné chez lui ? Qu'avait-il mangé ? Avait-il seulement mangé ? Sa tête le faisait si mal… Qu'avait-il donc peut bien faire de sa soirée ? Il n'avait aucune activité de prévue. Il enleva alors lentement ses vêtements pour partir prendre sa douche. La pleine lune. Oui ! C'était la pleine lune hier soir ! Il avait du vouloir regarder la lune… Était-il allé au parc ? S'était-il installé sur la terrasse afin de pouvoir la regarder ? Non, pas la terrasse… Il y avait trop d'arbres dans sa cours… Il n'aurait pas pu aussi bien admirer la lune que du parc… alors… Il était allé au parc ? Ou bien avait-il eu mal à la tête et était resté chez lui ? Il ne s'en souvenait absolument plus. Une sueur glacée se glissa alors sur son dos et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Perdait-il encore la mémoire ? Le peu de mémoire qu'il lui restait… Merde… Merde… Son poing s'abattit alors sur le mur de sa douche et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Devait-il allé voir son médecin ? Était-ce possible qu'il soit sur le point de reperdre la mémoire ? Non… Il refusait qu'une chose pareille lui arrive de nouveau ! Il sortit alors de sa douche et se brossa les dents. Oui… il devait accomplir des gestes quotidiens… Pour montrer qu'il n'était pas entrain de devenir complètement cinglé… qu'il n'avait nullement besoin d'un tuteur ou d'autre ineptie dans le genre. Il avait juste besoin de lui-même. C'était bien suffisant.

Lorsqu'il sortit dehors et monta dans sa voiture, il avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de calme. Il était peut-être entrain de reperdre la mémoire. Ou bien s'était-il saoulé et il ne le savait pas. Pas d'odeur d'alcool… et bien peut-être avait-il eu de la pluie et il avait été mouillé et l'odeur était donc parti… Pas la meilleure explication mais, quand même… il allait devoir se contenter de cela. Il était hors de question qu'il pose la moindre question à ses supposés amis. Il n'avait nullement besoin d'entendre les faux sanglots de Pansy s'il s'avérait qu'il avait tord. Il se gara alors dans le stationnement de l'école privé Saint-Antoine. Il pouvait voir tous ses élèves si normaux de la classe dite supérieure… avec leurs beaux uniformes repassés constitués d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir… les filles avec leurs sourires cancaniers et les garçons qui se pensaient si machos… Pourquoi détestait-il autant cette école ? Il y était pourtant allé toute sa vie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit et il n'avait trouvé aucune raison de soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Il y avait des photos de lui grandissant dans cet uniforme impeccable… de lui avec Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle à de nombreuses fêtes… Oui, sa vie avait toujours été ici… Même s'il ne se souvenait de rien. Il partit alors dans sa classe et s'assit la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Il avait déjà hâte de pouvoir repartir chez lui… De se recoucher dans son lit et de dormir pendant au moins dix ans… Il était si fatigué… et même si son mal de tête s'était calmé, il souffrait encore et Dieu savait à quel point il détestait toute forme de souffrance. Il entendit la voix insipide de son professeur et ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner. Pourquoi faire de toute façon ? Il se fichait bien de tout ce qu'il pouvait bien lui apprendre puisqu'il l'avait déjà appris. Il ignorait si ses parents lui avaient payé un tuteur auparavant… Mais, pourquoi l'envoyé à cette école alors qu'il savait déjà presque tout ce qu'il avait à savoir. Surtout pour les cours de latin.

-Bonjour, mon nom est Harry Potter.

Cette voix grave… Il se tourna d'un coup et écarquilla brusquement les yeux en voyant le géant qui se trouvait en avant de la classe. Il… n'avait pas l'air d'un fils de riche. Il avait l'air d'un rebelle… d'un tueur… d'un sauvage… avec son teint basané et ses cheveux coupés à la Diable… Les yeux verts émeraude plongèrent dans les siens et son cœur ne put que manquer précipitamment un battement. Ses yeux… il connaissait ses yeux… Quand les avait-il vus ? Un homme aux yeux rouges… son mal de tête redoubla alors et plaqua son front contre sa paume. Petit oiseau… Un immense loup… Pourquoi un immense loup ? Et l'homme aux yeux rouges qui devenaient cendre… et le loup qui se transformait… qui se transformait en quoi ? Et la lune qui brillait sur ce torse mâte… Il s'apprêtait à tomber lorsque des bras forts l'entourèrent, le faisant brusquement ouvrir les yeux.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Allez-vous bien ? Demanda la voix essoufflée de son professeur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry Potter le souleva comme s'il pesait moins qu'un poids plume, le faisant ouvrir la bouche sous la surprise.

-Il est aussi blanc qu'un linge Professeur. Répliqua Harry Potter. Je pense qu'il devrait aller à l'infirmerie.

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il pouvait prendre ses décisions tout seul comme un grand lorsque la main de Potter se posa vivement sur sa bouche, le réduisant efficacement au silence. Il vit son professeur hocher précipitamment la tête et il se retrouva à l'extérieur de la classe. Pourquoi ce type continuait-il à le porter de cette façon ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Drago se mit alors à se débattre mais, cela ne sembla faire ni chaud ni froid au brun. Il allait s'énerver… Il prit alors la main du nouvel élève et la mordit de toutes ses forces. Cette fois-ci, Harry Potter laissa échapper un grognement de douleur avant de le relâcher à sa grande satisfaction. Le blond se mit alors à regarder son visage sous tous les angles. Il le connaissait. Il l'avait vu ! La lune brillait… et lui était… et lui était un loup ? Il devenait fou. Pire que de perdre la mémoire… Il commençait à perdre tout sens commun.

-Qui t'as donné la permission de me soulever de cette manière ? Cracha Drago avec hargne.

-Je t'ai aidé, tu devrais juste me dire merci et te laisser faire.

Cette phrase lui disait quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il l'avait dit hier ? Lorsqu'il était… un loup ? Non, les loups qui se transformaient en humain n'existaient pas ! Et les hommes aux yeux rouges et aux dents pointus n'existaient pas non plus ! Il se racla alors bruyamment la gorge.

-Je peux aller à l'infirmerie tout seul. Dit-il avec raideur. Tu peux retourner en classe.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse aller à l'infirmerie tout seul. Et si tu t'évanouissais en plein milieu du couloir ?

-Je ne m'évanouirais certainement pas en plein milieu d'un couloir. Siffla le blond.

-Ouais… et je devrais te croire après que tu te sois presqu'évanoui dans ta classe…

Pourquoi ressentait-il cette étrange impression de déjà vu… Comme s'il était habitué à se disputer sans cesse avec Harry Potter. Impossible… Il ne le connaissait pas. Il venait d'arriver à Saint-Antoine… Il venait d'arriver dans sa vie.

-Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. Répliqua Drago.

-C'est ça… Elle est bien bonne celle-là.

Son poing se dirigea immédiatement vers le visage moqueur de Potter, celui-ci le bloqua sans la moindre difficulté et se contenta de le regarder avec dédain. Qu'est-ce que ! Personne n'arrivait à arrêter son poing d'habitude. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le plus fort dans ses classes d'arts martiaux. Il était petit et mince mais il était extrêmement rapide et féroce. Alors comment ce gros balourd avait-il fait pour le bloquer avec autant de facilité ?

-Tu vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. La preuve. Tu n'es même pas capable de me flanquer un coup de poing.

Oui… il avait raison… Il aurait été capable de lui flanquer sans problème un coup de poing s'il avait été dans son état normal… Et comment Harry Potter savait-il de quoi il était capable ? À moins que cela soit évident qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal ? Il ne devait pas sauter aux conclusions. Il ne connaissait pas ce type. Alors, tout ce qu'il disait devait avoir une explication parfaitement logique.

-Allons à l'infirmerie.

_-Nous_ n'allons nulle part. _Je_ vais à l'infirmerie et _tu_ retournes en classe.

-Ne m'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens avec toi.

Drago s'apprêtait à l'envoyer se faire foutre par le premier objet qu'il trouvait lorsqu'il sentit un frisson imperceptible le parcourir avant de se retrouver dans une énorme clairière. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il ignorait pourquoi mais, il pouvait sentir l'excitation qui lui faisait bouillir le sang. Une main se posa alors sur sa hanche et il se tourna lentement. Il eut un sourire tremblant en voyant le visage d'Harry. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire la moindre parole, les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur les siennes, lui volant efficacement toute pensée logique. Il voulait être avec cet homme… Il le voulait depuis si longtemps et avec tant de passion qu'il pouvait sentir son corps frémir. Il se retrouva alors de nouveau dans son école dans les bras d'Harry Potter. Sans compter qu'il se trouvait sur le sol. Pourquoi était-il dans les bras du brun et sur le sol de son école ?

-Je t'avais dit que tu t'évanouirais en plein milieu du couloir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi têtu ?

Drago se releva d'un bond tout en fixant avec effarement Harry Potter. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de l'avoir vu se transformer en loup ? Pourquoi l'avait-il vu dans une clairière ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Trop de pourquoi et sa tête allait exploser ! Il se mit alors à courir sans demander son reste.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 3**

Drago s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sans ménagement sur le sol. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne croyait pas qu'un jour viendrait où il serait plus désorienté que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de son coma il y a de cela deux ans. Il pouvait se souvenir de cette lueur aveuglante suivit par l'image d'un homme habillé en blanc. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un docteur. Mais, pourquoi avait-il besoin d'un docteur ? Le plus effrayant avait été de ne pas se souvenir de son propre nom… de son propre visage… Juste du blanc à perte de vue… il avait vu l'image de ses parents et n'avaient rien ressenti de particuliers. Un bel homme et une belle femme… rien d'autre… il n'avait pas eu de déclic. Il n'avait pas ressenti de tristesse. Non, juste le plus grand des vides. Et cela l'avait effrayé à en mourir. Et maintenant, d'autres évènements menaçaient de lui faire encore plus peur que ça. Il se souvint alors qu'il était parti sans avertir l'école. Merde… Le directeur se ferait un plaisir de lui faire un petit discours sur la nécessité de l'école et que, même s'il était émancipé, il devait se comporter comme un adolescent se qui voulait dire avertir les personnes responsables de lui de son absence… Mais, il s'en fichait pour le moment. La lune était si pleine… et le souffle glacial de son agresseur se promenait sur la peau sensible de son cou. Comment un souffle pouvait-il être glacial ? Des mains si puissantes… Il se mit alors à trembler et essaya vainement de contrôler cette réaction indésirable. Mais, Seigneur il mourrait de froid… et il avait si mal à la tête… Mon petit oiseau… Mon petit oiseau…

-Bonjour, petit oiseau. Susurra une voix à sa droite.

Le blond se tourna d'un coup pour un voir mince au visage séduisant. Ses yeux ambre le fixaient sans la moindre animosité. Au contraire, il souriait comme s'il était de vieux amis. Sa peau n'était pas d'un blanc de craie comme celle de l'autre homme… non, elle était bronzé… un grain de beauté se trouvait sur le coin de sa bouche… se plissant légèrement lorsqu'il se mit à sourire.

-Comment êtes-vous rentré ici ? Demanda glacialement Drago. Non, contentez-vous de sortir avant que j'appelle la police.

-Oh… la police… Ceci est effrayant petit oiseau…

Il se moquait de lui. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux de chat… dans son sourire trop grand… et Drago avait si mal à la tête. Hier… il s'était fait attaquer… par quelque chose… ou par quelqu'un… et un loup l'avait sauvé. Il en était convaincu. A moins que la folie ne se soit finalement approprié son âme.

-Nous t'avons tellement cherché… En Amérique… En Afrique… En Asie… sur tous les continents… Nous n'aurions jamais pensé qu'ils te ramèneraient ici… dans ta maison… c'était si ridicule… nous aurions du y penser pas vrai petit oiseau ?

Ce type ne lui voulait pas le moindre bien. Il ignorait pourquoi il pensait cela, mais chaque particule de son corps lui hurlait de fuir ou d'attaquer. Ou pourquoi par les deux ? N'importe quoi plutôt que de laisser cet homme s'approcher encore de lui. Débarrer sa porte et partir en courant ne le sauveraient pas… et puis, il avait le pressentiment que cela ne ferait qu'amuser cet homme. Il se précipita alors vers son armoire et en sortit une longue épée aiguisée. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il gardait une telle chose chez lui, dans son armoire en plus. Il ne s'en était jamais même servi. Mais, cela lui importait peu. Elle était tranchante et elle lui donnerait peut-être une chance de vaincre cet homme. Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit un peu plus, dévoilant des dents aussi effilés que des rasoirs.

Pourquoi ressemblait-il donc aucun à un chat ? À un énorme chat qui n'attendait qu'un signale pour lui sauter à la gorge. Pas de problème… Ses mains se posèrent un peu plus fermement sur la garde de son épée alors que ses jambes se plaçaient aussitôt dans une étrange position. Il connaissait cette épée. Et, pire encore, il savait qu'il était doué. Pourquoi connaitrait-il une épée ? Pourquoi avait-il l'intime conviction de savoir s'en servir ? Soudain, l'homme se laissa tomber à genoux et se transforma en une immense panthère. Il souriait… même en panthère il souriait… il marchait devant lui… étirant ses muscles… le fixant comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire souris… Il se jeta alors sur lui et Drago s'empressa de lui lancer un coup d'épée qui atteignit, à sa grande surprise, la joue velue. La panthère sembla surprise mais Drago pouvait sentir son amusement… sa certitude que le vainqueur de ce combat serait lui… et le blond ne pouvait même pas l'en blâmer. Une panthère voulait l'attaquer… Un homme s'était transformé en panthère pour l'attaquer ! Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Les hommes n'étaient pas sensés se transformer en animaux. Cela contredisait toutes les lois scientifiques… et pourtant…

-Ah la la… Je croyais qu'Harry était sensé veiller sur toi. Cet imbécile.

Drago se tourna vivement vers sa fenêtre et écarquilla les yeux. Il eut l'étrange envie de dire « Je te connais ! Je sais qui tu es ! » Mais, il ne connaissait pas ce type. Il ne ressemblait nullement aux personnes qui habitaient son quartier. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules en boucles folles, sa peau était d'un doux chocolat alors que ses yeux verts limes fixaient la scène avec une indifférence presque palpable. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le sol avec une grâce presque féline. Drago n'était pas sur d'avoir déjà vu un homme aussi magnifique de toute sa vie. L'immense panthère se retransforma alors en un homme, fixant avec colère le nouvel arrivant.

-Le fils de la putain. Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

-Ne traite pas ma mère de putain juste parce qu'elle a eu le bon goût de ne pas vouloir de toi.

Aussitôt, l'homme se jeta sur la beauté qui l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Il sortit une dague et la porta à la gorge de son asseyant.

-Nous ne voudrions pas avoir à nous battre à mort avant l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Susurra la beauté. Pourquoi tu ne t'en irais pas ?

L'homme-panthère se contenta de le fixer intensément avant de disparaître dans un écran de fumée. Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne se trouvait pas dans un film. La magie n'existait pas. Non… plutôt elle n'était pas sensé exister… et pourtant, il venait de voir des choses si… magiques… Il posa alors sa main sur sa tête en grimaçant. Sa migraine empirait… Seigneur… Mais, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle douleur ? Il sursauta violemment en sentant une main fraîche se poser sur son front.

-Harry a bloqué ta mémoire… Puisque tu essayes de te battre contre ce blocage… Tu ressens de la douleur.

Bloquer sa mémoire ? Mais, de quel droit osait-il ? Il n'avait pas le droit de bloquer sa mémoire comme bon lui semblait ! Le rendant aussi faible qu'un bébé et l'obligeant à être sauvé… Il détestait être sauvé. Il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Enfin, à part contre les éléments du surnaturel de toute évidence.

-Est-ce que tu peux l'enlever ? Demanda-t-il.

-Seul Harry peut enlever son sortilège. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander très gentiment et il le fera.

-Gentiment tu dis... Siffla avec animosité le blond.

Un sourire paresseux se forma alors sur le visage chocolat de son sauveur.

-Je suis Blaise Zabini. Se présenta-t-il.

-Je suis…

-Drago. Oui, je sais.

Soudain, le sourire paresseux trembla légèrement alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras graciles. Drago détestait qu'on envahisse sa bulle. Pourtant, pour la première fois en deux ans, il retourna l'étreinte d'un parfait étranger. Il reconnaissait cette odeur… Une odeur si familière… Il reconnaissait ce corps mince, presque aussi mince que le sien, contre lui… ses cheveux frisées qui tombaient partout… Blaise se dégagea alors de leur étreinte pour lui prendre fermement la main.

-Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'Harry vienne. Tu pourras alors lui demander de te redonner ta mémoire.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne ? Il ne sait pas où j'habite. Répliqua Drago.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Blaise semblait deux fois plus grand.

-Jamais Harry Potter laisserait sa princesse hors de sa vue.

-Je ne suis pas une Princesse et si j'en étais une je ne serais pas** sa** princesse. Répliqua avec véhémence le blond.

-Oui… tu disais la même chose avant…

Avant ? Avant quoi ? Avant son accident ? Non, avant son accident il vivait dans cette maison avec ses parents qui étaient morts… ses amis étaient Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Il ignorait pourquoi ils étaient ses amis mais s'était sa réalité. Il avait des preuves en béton… des photos… des vidéos… des témoignages…

-Sommes-nous des réincarnations ? Demanda avec sérieux Drago. Est-ce ainsi que je t'ai connu ? Dans une autre vie ?

Blaise Zabini ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette question puisqu'il se mit à le fixer comme s'il avait complètement perdu la tête. Drago ne trouvait pas pourtant sa théorie si terrible. Si les vampires, les loups-garous et les hommes-panthères existaient… pourquoi pas les farfadets, les sorcières et les 7 nains de blanche-neige ? Sans compter la réincarnation. C'était une explication… qui pouvait expliquer la clairière… lui et Potter s'embrassant passionnément… et lui n'ayant jamais autant voulu quelqu'un de toute sa vie…

-Non… Enfin, tu as raison dans un certain sens… Mais, dans l'autre sens tu as complètement tord… Je ne peux rien t'expliquer pour l'instant, nous devons attendre la décision du conseil.

-Quoi ? Quel conseil ?

Blaise tourna alors les yeux, évitant de le regarder. Pourtant, sa main restait fermement accrochée à la sienne. Et Seigneur que Drago n'y comprenait plus rien. Sa vie ne lui appartenait plus… D'ailleurs lui avait-elle jamais appartenu ? Enfermer dans cette maison à l'abri de tout regard pour la simple et unique raison qu'il était la clé… Il se secoua brusquement la tête. Il n'était pas enfermé. Il pouvait sortir. À quoi pensait-il ? Il ne faisait plus le moindre sens. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant un cellulaire sonné. Il entendit alors le profond soupir de Blaise avant que celui-ci ne décroche.

-Bonjour, Weasley. Salua-t-il froidement. Non, tout va bien… Oui, je l'ai sauvé… Non, je n'ai pas trouvé nécessaire d'appeler le Q.G pour demander des renforts… Non, je ne suis pas inconscient ni stupide… Va te faire foutre…

Et il raccrocha tout aussi calmement. Il dut voir son sourcil levé puisqu'il se contenta de faire un vague signe de la main.

-Un crétin notoire que tu rencontreras bien assez tôt.

-Est-ce qu'il est séduisant ce crétin ? Demanda Drago.

-Malheureusement, oui. Mais, son charme disparait dès qu'il a l'imbécilité d'ouvrir la bouche… ce qui veut dire à chaque minute de son existence…

Drago fut interrompu dans sa réplique par le bruit de sa porte tombant lourdement au sol.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 4**

Au moment où Drago dit les yeux furieux d'Harry Potter se poser sur lui, il sentit une rage si grande et si destructrice qu'elle le secoua en entier. Cet homme des cavernes avait osé détruire sa porte… Il était rentré chez lui sans y être invité et, par-dessus le marché, il osait le fixer comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte qu'il devait écraser. Il n'allait certainement pas tolérer une chose pareille ! Il se leva d'un bond et se planta fermement devant l'immense brun. Même s'il devait lever les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il n'allait certainement pas avoir peur de cet imbécile qui avait osé bloquer sa mémoire sans sa permission ! À cause de lui… il n'arrivait à se souvenir de rien ! Déjà qu'il avait perdu 15 ans de mémoire, il osait lui en enlever un peu plus. N'avait-il pas déjà assez perdu ? Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'un seul moment heureux. Depuis deux ans, il vivait dans une monotonie extrême en ignorant sa place dans ce monde… et ce type osait jouer avec sa tête en lui effaçant la mémoire. Il le prit alors par l'encolure de sa chemise, l'obligeant à se pencher vers lui.

-Redonne-moi ma mémoire. Siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement glaciale.

-Tu n'as pas à m'ordonner de faire quoi que ce soit, compris ? Demande-le gentiment et peut-être que je le ferais.

Le blond pouvait imaginer une manière très gentille de lui demander de lui redonner sa mémoire… et ce moyen était de se saisir de sa batte de baseball et de l'abattre, à répétition, sur son crâne. Mais, il ne le ferait pas. Il était contre la violence. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas… ses doigts le démangeaient… Il voulait passer ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et ramener cette bouche contre la sienne pour ensuite… Une minute, il cligna lentement des yeux et ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une pivoine. Le sourire goguenard de Potter disparut aussitôt en voyant sa réaction et il se dégagea brusquement de sa poigne pour se tourner vers Blaise en se raclant la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Une panthère s'est attaquée à Drago. Je l'ai chassé. Donc tout va bien.

-Très bien. Tu passeras la journée ici et tu dormiras là. J'appelle Ron en renfort pour que chacun notre tour on veille sur lui.

-Je n'ai permis à personne de dormir dans ma maison. Répliqua sèchement Drago.

Le brun l'ignora avec une facilité déconcertante et franchit le cadre de sa porte sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Ah non. Il était hors de question que ce type parte sans lui avoir redonné sa mémoire. Il en avait déjà si peu et il osait lui voler ce qui lui revenait de droit. Il le rattrapa facilement et enroula fermement sa main autour de son poignet, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à se tourner vers lui. Seigneur, il avait les yeux si verts…

-Lâche-moi.

-Non. Tu dois me redonner ma mémoire. _Je l'exige_.

Potter se contenta d'hausser un sourcil dédaigneux. Montrant clairement qu'il se fichait bien de ce qu'il exigeait ou non. Drago s'apprêtait à hurler de nouveau lorsque le brun passa son bras autour de sa taille avant de poser sa main sur ses yeux. Il revit alors le parc, l'homme aux yeux rouges… et le loup… ce magnifique loup… ce magnifique loup qu'il avait déjà connu. Il avait déjà caressé sa fourrure… Il avait déjà rit en recevant ses coups de langues baveux… Il avait… Il se retrouva alors dans la même clairière sauf qu'il était sur l'herbe fraîche et les lèvres d'Harry Potter frôlaient son cou gracile. Non… il voulait plus… Il n'en pouvait plus de cette danse d'hésitation qui se tramait entre lui et le brun. Il le voulait si fort qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait jamais voulu personne d'autre… et il ne voudrait jamais plus personne d'autre. Lorsque le brun mordilla délicatement le lobe de son oreille, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir à voix haute. Drago se retrouva brusquement dans sa maison, avec Harry Potter qui venait vraisemblablement de le lâcher pour se réfugier contre le mur. Mon Dieu… Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de voir ? Il ne connaissait pas ce type ? Et il était hors de question, vie antérieure ou pas, qu'il désire un homme aussi rustre et mal élevé.

-Tu peux… t'en aller maintenant. Déclara d'une voix faussement nonchalante Drago.

Le brun ne semblait nullement avoir envie d'argumenter avec lui puisqu'il partit aussitôt sans demander son reste. Drago ne put que se laisser tomber à genoux, la respiration haletante. Cette envie en lui… Il n'avait jamais ressenti un désir aussi intense. En fait, il ne désirait pas tout simplement. Pansy avait déjà essayé de coucher avec lui, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'aimait pas sa peau, il n'aimait pas sa langue, il n'arrivait pas à être excité. Mais, ce type… ces flashs… qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire. Il entendit le rire moqueur de Blaise et tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'Harry ferait tout pour sa princesse. S'esclaffa-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sa princesse. Je ne le connais pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que te dit ton cœur, pas vrai?

Drago lui jeta un regard perplexe que Blaise balaya rapidement d'un geste de la main. Le mulâtre n'avait, visiblement, aucune envie de s'attarder sur le sujet. Il s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau lorsque son cellulaire sonna. Blaise le sortit et fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro.

-C'est du harcèlement. Cracha-t-il. Oui je dors là. Oui, je vais protéger Drago. Non, je suis assez fort pour m'occuper de moi-même. Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Bon sang, je ne suis pas un imbécile incompétent alors arrête de m'appeler !

Et il raccrocha sèchement le téléphone, son visage félin affichant une mine contrarié.

-C'est ton petit-ami ou quoi ? Finit par s'enquérir Drago.

-Certainement pas. Je refuse de considérer sortir avec un crétin qui pense, depuis que j'ai 5 ans, que je suis incapable de me défendre.

-Peut-être qu'il s'inquiète pour toi tout simplement. Fit remarquer le blond.

-Ah ! Ne commences pas avec ça d'accord. Ronald Weasley est une plaie et je refuse d'entendre le moindre commentaire en sa faveur ! Ou bien je commence à dire comment Harry est quelqu'un de gentil, doux et généreux et que tu devrais peut-être lui donner une chance et…

-Bon d'accord, j'ai compris. Pas besoin de me torturer.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bien avec Blaise Zabini alors qu'un seul regard de Potter le mettait dans une colère noire ? Il ne voulait même plus se poser la moindre question sur le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi ces créatures lui couraient-ils après ? Pourquoi Harry Potter pouvait-il se transformer en loup ? Et pourquoi l'appelait-on « petit oiseau » ? Il n'avait rien d'un oiseau pourtant. Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Mais, Blaise avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre avant d'avoir eu la répondre du conseil. Quel conseil ? Pourquoi devait-il attendre une réponse ? Il l'ignorait bien évidemment. Mais, il se sentait si bien avec le mulâtre… comme s'il l'avait connu toute sa vie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas bien évidemment. Blaise Zabini n'avait rien à voir avec son passé. Un passé qui se trouvait fait d'ennuie, de mauvaise bière, d'amis pitoyables et d'enseignement inutile. Un soupir déprimé sortit de ses lèvres. Il allait devoir partir à l'école demain. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devrait revoir Harry Potter demain ? Il n'en n'avait aucune envie. Oui… vraiment aucune n'envie.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Annonça-t-il.

Il s'enferma rapidement dans la salle de bain et ouvrit l'eau. Il avait besoin d'avoir les idées plus claires. Était-il vraiment entrain de laisser un inconnu dans sa maison ? Acceptait-il vraiment de s'être fait attaquer par des monstres deux fois en deux jours ? Pourquoi devrait-il attendre l'accord d'un conseil dont il ignorait tout ? Super… il venait de perdre tout le bien-être qu'il avait ressenti… Ce bien-être de sentir qu'enfin il appartenait quelque part… Qu'entre Blaise et lui il y avait un lien, aussi tenue et imaginaire soit-il… Il se déshabilla alors et se laissa envelopper par l'eau et la bué… Un truc normal… De l'eau et sa vapeur… Il ferma lentement les yeux et se laissa emporter. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa douche. Non… sa douche n'était pas aussi spacieuse que celle-ci… où se trouvait-il bon sang ! C'était quoi cette histoire ? Un sourire paresseux s'étira alors sur sa bouche en sentant des bras puissants entourer sa taille. Il aurait du crier ! Il aurait du avoir peur ! Mais non… il se sentait parfaitement détendu. Et lorsqu'une bouche chaude et posa dans le creux de son cou, il se laissa volontiers faire.

-Harry… Souffla-t-il.

Le brun le tourna rapidement et abattit ses lèvres sur les siennes, le faisant gémir doucement contre les lèvres qui se trouvaient au-dessus des siennes. Il était nu et humide plaqué contre Harry Potter et il adorait cela. Les mains du brun se promenaient sur son corps comme s'il le connaissait par cœur… Au moment où il partait un peu plus bas pour s'agripper à sa chute de rein, Drago fut réveillé par l'eau glaciale qui tombait sur lui. Il se mit alors à trembler et ferma brusquement les robinets. Non… non et non ! Il ne venait pas d'avoir un rêve érotique avec un type qu'il connaissait à peine. Ce n'était pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Ok, il en avait marre. Est-ce que Potter lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'il le trouve attirant ? Non. C'était stupide. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Mais, Seigneur il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille… comme si chaque cellule de son corps était en feu. Il se saisit de son peignoir et l'enroula solidement autour de lui. Il n'était même pas sur que ses jambes puissent le tenir. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et ne fut nullement surpris de voir Blaise couché sur son lit entrain de feuilleté un livre avec un ennuie notoire.

-J'avais oublié que ton goût en matière de livre était aussi ennuyeux que la pluie. Souligna le mulâtre.

-Premièrement, qui a décrété que la pluie était ennuyeuse. Deuxièmement, Molière est un écrivain exceptionnel.

-Ouais, et il est mort depuis 10 000 ans, minimum.

-Non seulement 300 ans et des poussières.

-Espèce de cinglé.

Drago ne fit que rire légèrement avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient aucune conversation digne de ce nom. À l'exception de sexe. Ces deux… amis adoraient parler de qui il s'était tapé et de leur attribuer une note sur dix. Drago n'arrivait tout simplement à croire que quiconque de saint d'esprit était d'accord pour ouvrir les jambes pour Crabbe et Goyle.

-Alors, dis-moi… Susurra Blaise. Aurais-tu un petit-ami ?

Drago ne voulait même pas lui demander pourquoi il assumait d'emblée qu'il était homosexuel.

-Non.

-Cela fait combien de temps ?

-Depuis toujours. Personne ne m'intéresse…

-Oh… il y en a un qui va pousser un soupir soulagement… D'ailleurs moi aussi je vais pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir à cacher le corps du malheureux qui aurait osé lever le petit doigt sur la princesse d'Harry Potter.

-Je ne suis pas attiré par cette brute sans aucune manière.

-Oui… c'est ce que tu disais avant aussi.

Le blond roula des yeux en l'entendant. Il avait définitivement dut rencontrer Blaise dans une vie antérieure pour que celui-ci ose affirmer tant de chose… Et peut-être avait-il rencontré Harry Potter aussi dans une autre vie. Bien qu'il espérait que non. Ses yeux se fermèrent en se souvenant des bras puissants glissant doucement sur sa peau nue. Oui… il espérait vraiment que non.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 5**

_Drago détestait cette pièce. Il repoussa vivement ses longs cheveux blonds et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir atteindre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il pouvait sentir la lumière du soleil sur son visage… est-ce que le soleil était plus chaud à l'extérieur ? Est-ce que sa lumière était encore plus aveuglante ? Il l'ignorait complètement. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller à l'extérieur. Il était condamné à vivre dans cette pièce avec son grand lit, ses nombreux jouets et tout ce qu'un enfant normal pouvait désirer. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dehors. Son père lui répétait sans cesse qu'il voulait toujours trop. Mais, vouloir aller à l'extérieur était-ce trop demander ? Il vit alors un petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés avec un grand homme aux cheveux tout aussi ébouriffés. Il ne pouvait pas bien voir l'expression du visage du petit garçon… c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un autre enfant… Il ne voyait que son père et les membres du conseil. Après tout, personne ne pouvait s'approcher de lui sous peine de le mettre en danger. Il était spécial. Il devait être protégé. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller jouer dehors parce qu'il était trop important. Il ne voulait pas être important. Il voulait pouvoir sortir à l'extérieur comme le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il voulait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux comme il le voyait si souvent dans les films. Il voulait aller à la mer… au McDonald pourquoi pas ! Il voulait voir les choses de l'extérieur… Mais, il n'en avait pas le droit alors à quoi bon ? Soudain, le petit garçon releva brusquement la tête et Drago fut happé par des yeux verts émeraude. Son cœur ne put s'empêcher de manquer un battement et il fut incroyablement déçu lorsque le petit garçon détourna brusquement la tête avant de s'enfuir en courant. _

Le blond ouvrit brusquement les yeux et jeta un regard noir vers son réveil qui semblait décidé à faire un bruit infernal. Seigneur qu'il détestait être réveillé de cette manière… Il préférait amplement lorsqu'il se réveillait de lui-même au lieu de devoir supporter ce bruit strident et agressant… Et il allait arrêter immédiatement de parler de son réveil de cette manière juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas repenser à son rêve. La pièce de son rêve était cette chambre. Cet endroit qui n'avait pas le moindre secret pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été enfermé dans cette chambre. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas d'avoir ces flashs ? Son regard dériva vers Blaise Zabini qui restait parfaitement endormi malgré les hurlements de son réveil. Il n'avait jamais vu ce type et pourtant il le laissait dormir chez lui alors qu'il n'avait jamais laissé Crabbe et Goyle franchirent le seuil de sa porte. Pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière ? Il détestait vraiment ça. Il partit alors vers sa salle de bain et se prépara rapidement. Il se doucha rapidement. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre de ces flashs viennent secouer sa mémoire. Il ne voulait pas imaginer de nouveau les bras d'Harry Potter autour de sa taille… sa peau nue et mate contre la sienne… tous ces muscles contre son corps. Il se donna une claque mentale avant d'enfiler rapidement son uniforme. Il n'était pas attiré par le brun. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons. Et cela n'allait certainement pas commencer avec un rustre sans bonne manière et qui se transformait en loup. Pourquoi acceptait-il donc toute cette histoire de fou avec autant de sérénité ? Il était plus préoccupé par son manque de réaction que par toutes ces créatures étranges qui semblaient s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à sa personne.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement. Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il réveille Blaise pour que celui-ci l'accompagne à l'école ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'Harry Potter lui avait dit de faire ? De ne pas sortir tout seul ? Ne devait-il pas… Une minute. Venait-il, sérieusement, de penser à obéir à cet homme de Cro-Magnon ? Il devenait vraiment cinglé. Il n'était pas en danger. D'accord, il s'était fait attaqué deux fois de suite par d'étranges créatures. Mais, il était hors de question qu'il reste enfermer dans cette maison comme un oiseau en cage ! Il ne voulait plus jamais être dans cette maudite cage ! Il se surprit lui-même par sa véhémence. Il n'avait pas mal à la tête aujourd'hui. Il était en plein possession de ses moyens. Il pouvait se défendre. Il n'était pas une Princesse contrairement à ce que Blaise chantonnait. Il était un homme solide et indépendant qui pouvait s'occuper de lui-même. Il ouvrit la porte et fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

-Ton comportement fait étrangement penser à celui d'un obsédé complètement détraqué. Persiffla-t-il froidement.

Harry Potter se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les sourcils. Oui… il était vraiment impossible de s'intéresser à cet homme. Il portait l'uniforme de l'école… avec un blouson en cuir noir et il chevauchait une moto noire rutilante et puissante… un peu comme lui… Drago se refusait à s'imaginait chevauchant l'un ou l'autre.

-Monte. Ordonna le brun.

-J'ai ma voiture.

**-Monte**.

-Non.

Les yeux verts le foudroyèrent sans ménagement et se tintèrent de doré. Drago se refusa catégoriquement à admettre que ses yeux lui donnaient des frissons. Il n'était pas une de ses midinettes qui aimaient les hommes dangereux et qui espéraient pouvoir le changer grâce à un charme inexistant et des paroles bon marché. Certainement pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à essayer de rendre Harry Potter un homme civilisé. Par contre, dans sa bonté d'âme, il pourrait penser à lui acheter un peigne. Il en avait vraiment besoin avec ses cheveux coupés à la diable. Soudain, Potter descendit de sa moto pour lui agripper fermement le bras. Ses yeux verts essayèrent vainement de l'intimider mais, Drago se refusa à baisser les yeux. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'Harry Potter n'oserait pas lever le petit doigt sur lui.

-Nous arriverons plus vite si on monte sur ma moto. Sans compter qu'elle a des habiletés que ta voiture n'a pas.

-Fascinant, maintenant lâche-moi. Si tu me le demandes poliment peut-être que je penserais à chevaucher sur ce monstre.

Les yeux verts se plissèrent dangereusement en remarquant que Drago venait de lui dire presque la même chose qu'il lui avait dite. Et bien, c'était bien fait pour lui. Il avait osé lui voler sa mémoire de la nuit dernière sans lui demander sa permission. N'était-ce pas suffisant qu'il n'ait plus aucun souvenir des 15 premières années de sa vie ? Ce Harry Potter n'avait pas intérêt à lui voler des choses sans sa permission ! Il ne le permettait pas. L'autre main du brun vint s'enrouler autour de sa nuque, l'obligeant à réprimer un frisson.

-Depuis quand cela te fait peur de chevaucher un monstre ? Susurra-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Drago ignorait si Harry Potter faisait exprès de faire un tel sous-entendu ou bien si c'était lui qui avait des pensés perverses… mais, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au corps du brun. Il était tellement grand. Pourtant, Drago n'était pas un petit nain de jardin. Certes, il n'était pas le plus grand des garçons, mais jamais un homme l'avait dépassé d'une bonne tête… Oui, il était vraiment immense. Il n'était pas monstrueusement musclé… Mais, il était tellement. Seigneur à quoi pensait-il donc ! Il se sermonna vivement et se força à se concentrer sur le moment présent. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter envahissait son espace personnel à ce point ? Pourquoi sa main tenait-elle si fermement sa nuque alors que l'autre enfermait son bras, l'empêchant ne serait-ce que d'envisager l'idée de s'enfuir. Ce type lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Il s'approcha alors de lui à son tour, plaquant son corps contre le sien et se saisissant de l'encolure de sa chemise blanche.

-Je n'ai peur de rien, tu sauras. Répliqua-t-il. Si je veux chevaucher un monstre, je le chevaucherais… tu devrais plutôt avoir peur pour le monstre en question…

-Pourquoi aurait-il peur ?

-De ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur de mes attentes.

Était-ce lui ou bien le visage de Potter était beaucoup plus près qu'auparavant ? Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud contre ses lèvres… la chaleur de Potter l'enveloppait entièrement… son odeur le submergeait… et était-ce son imagination ou bien la conversation n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec la moto ?

-Dites donc… la tension sexuelle est à son comble. Fit remarquer une voix nonchalante.

Drago sursauta violemment et Potter le lâcha tout aussi brusquement. Le blond se tourna alors d'un bond pour voir Blaise appuyer contre le cadre de porte, une tasse de café fumante à la main. Ses yeux de chat les fixaient avec un intérêt presque condescendant. Son regard se dirigea alors vers Potter et il vit que celui-ci s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le bruit d'un cellulaire sonnant se fit entendre. Le brun le sortit alors de sa poche.

-Allo ? Ah Ron… Oui, je suis devant la maison… Blaise est réveillé… ok.

Il tendit alors le cellulaire à Blaise qui eut une mine dépitée avant de le mettre contre son oreille.

-Quoi encore ? Cracha-t-il avec hargne. Oh… oui j'ai bien dormi…

Le mulâtre se mit alors à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux alors qu'un sourire un peu idiot apparaissait sur son superbe visage.

-Non, il n'y a pas eu d'attaque ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Son sourire idiot disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et il posa son autre main sur sa tasse de café, l'air mauvais. Drago écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant Harry Potter grimper sur sa moto et lui tendre la main afin qu'il puisse grimper à son tour.

-Ton cellulaire. Répliqua-t-il.

-Je reviendrais le chercher ce soir. Allons-y.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Monte, Malfoy. Je n'ai pas juste ça à faire de ma journée.

Drago aurait du protester davantage. En fait, il s'agissait de son devoir de protester davantage. Mais, il n'y arrivait plus… Cette conversation ? Tension sexuelle ? Il n'y avait aucune tension sexuelle entre lui et Potter ! Pourquoi en aurait-il ? Il ne connaissait même pas ce type ! Et ce qu'il avait découvert de lui ne lui donnait certainement pas l'envie d'en savoir plus. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Blaise disait une chose pareille ? Il haussa les épaules avant de repousser la main de Potter et de grimper sur la moto. Le brun démarra alors la moto et celle-ci rugit. Elle était puissante de toute évidence. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Potter. Il pouvait sentir chaque muscle de celui-ci contre lui. Son ventre devait avoir des abdominaux biens formés… un corps tellement…

_Il n'espionnait. Drago hocha résolument la tête en enfilant ses jumelles. Il n'espionnait pas ce maudit Potter de malheur ! Bien évidemment que non. Il ne faisait que montrer un intérêt pour l'entrainement qu'il subissait en ce moment même voilà tout. Ce n'était que de la curiosité. Il vit alors le brun rentrer dans la salle d'entrainement suivit par son père. Aussitôt, Potter enleva son chandail, exposant son corps à sa vue. Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent de plus belle. Ce type n'avait pas 12 ans… Personne de douze ans n'avait un corps pareil. A l'exception de Ron peut-être… Mais, mieux valait qu'il ne mentionne pas ce détail en face de Blaise, il risquait de s'énerver contre lui. Potter se mit sur le dos et fit une série de redressement assis. Drago pouvait compter ses abdominaux… il pouvait voir si clairement chaque muscle sur ce corps doré… Il avait vraiment chaud. _

Drago cligna brusquement des yeux en arrivant devant son école. Il entendait déjà les murmures de ses camarades de classe et n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses flashs ridicules ! Il ne connaissait pas Potter et en avait vraiment marre ! Il s'apprêtait à partir en courant lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à… épaule avec un autre géant. Il n'était pas un nain de jardin bon sang ! Il en avait plus que marre ! Il releva alors les yeux pour voir un homme aux cheveux roux lisses et aux visages couverts de tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux bleus ciels le fixaient avec un amusement non dissimulé.

-Tu ne me salues même plus, Princesse ?

Et Drago ressentit aussitôt le besoin de lui sauter au cou. Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure avant qu'un gémissement inarticulé ne s'échappe de sa bouche.

-Ron… Avertit Potter.

-Je suis Ronald Weasley. Déclara le roux en ignorant visiblement Potter. Mais, tout le monde m'appelle Ron.

-Alors c'est toi celui qui met Blaise de mauvaise humeur.

La bonne humeur du roux sembla s'envoler en fumée et il haussa avec désinvolture les épaules. Il se sentait bien avec lui… comme avec Blaise… cet épais sentiment de nostalgie… comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami… Il se tourna alors vers Potter qui fixait avec exaspération Ronald Weasley. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas le même sentiment en voyant Potter ? Pourquoi se sentait-il donc aussi… en colère ? Il serra les poings et fut distrait par la cloche sonnant bruyamment. Il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard. Il avait besoin d'un minimum de normalité. Avant que tout s'effondre autour de lui et qu'on l'enferme à nouveau…

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 6**

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Drago écouta attentivement son cours de mathématique au lieu de prier pour que la cloche sonne enfin. Même s'il connaissait déjà toute cette matière. Même s'il n'y avait absolument rien que ce professeur pouvait lui expliquer. Au moins, cette ennuie constant lui rappelait qu'il y avait toujours un semblant de normalité autour de lui. Lorsque le cours finit, Drago vit Pansy s'asseoir sur son pupitre en prenant bien soin de dévoiler une de ses jambes dorés. Il détestait ses jambes. Il pouvait voir qu'elles étaient magnifiques. Mais, ces jambes ne l'excitaient en rien. Sans compter qu'elles étaient rattachées à Pansy qui était une de ses meilleures amies pour des raisons qu'il n'arrivait nullement à comprendre. Qu'avait-il bien pu fumer le jour où il avait accepté de devenir l'ami de la jeune fille ?

-Hé Dray… ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

-Trois jours Pansy. Je ne pense pas qu'on appelle ça longtemps.

Elle laissa échapper un petit gloussement tout en jouant dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Il n'avait rien à dire face à ce spectacle. Il y était même habitué pour son grand malheur. Pourquoi Pansy persistait-elle à le draguer ? Il lui semblait évident qu'il n'était pas réceptif à ses avances non ? Il était même loin d'être intéressé. Elle n'était pas assez…ou au contraire, elle était trop… il ignorait ce qu'elle possédait qui lui donnait envie de vomir, mais le fait était qu'il n'était pas attiré par elle. Il ne voulait plus jamais l'embrassé et il ne voulait plus jamais sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux. Maintenant, si seulement elle voulait accepter cela et le laisser respirer. Il vit les yeux violets de Pansy s'écarquiller et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se tourner, il sentit une main calleuse se poser sur son épaule alors qu'un souffle chaud balayait son cou et son oreille. Etait-ce lui ou bien la température venait de monter dans la pièce ?

-Qui est-ce ? Gronda la voix de Potter à son oreille.

Il… n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de son propre nom. Le souffle du brun contre sa peau nue… Le grognement de sa voix contre son oreille. Il dut se forcer à garder les yeux ouverts. Et, même ouverts, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il aurait adoré pouvoir s'éloigner de cette chaleur. Il n'appréciait nullement Potter. En fait, sa seule présence réussissait à lui mettre les nerfs en pelotes. Après tout, le brun pensait qu'il avait autant de cervelle qu'un enfant de 5 ans. Qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Sans compter le fait qu'il était un rustre sans aucune bonne manière à la patience très limitée. Il était loin d'être un prince charmant. En fait, il était plutôt l'antihéros typique. Celui que les héroïnes souhaitaient changer. Quelle chance pour lui qu'il avait plus de sens commun que de penser une telle chose. Il ne voulait pas de Tarzan.

-Réponds-moi !

Oui définitivement, Potter n'avait aucun raffinement. C'était à peine s'il pouvait manger sans commencer à parler la bouche pleine. Non… là il exagérait… c'était plutôt le genre de Ron de parler la bouche pleine. D'ailleurs, Hermione le réprimandait toujours en lui assenant une claque à l'arrière de la tête alors que Blaise les fixait d'un regard sombre et dangereux. Une minute… qui était Hermione ? C'était quoi cette scène ? De quoi parlait-il bon sang ? Il revint soudainement au temps présent et remarqua aussitôt que Pansy ne se trouvait plus devant lui. Potter tourna brusquement sa chaise, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'ai posé une question. Cracha-t-il. J'exige une réponse.

Pour qui ce type se prenait-il ? Drago pouvait sentir une irritation maintenant familière se répandre dans son âme. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à hurler que sa vie ne le concernait en rien, il vit Potter se redresser brusquement, le regard alerte. Il se mit alors à regarder à droite et à gauche avant de lui prendre brusquement le bras, l'obligeant à se lever.

-Il faut qu'on dégage.

-Quoi ?

-Vite !

Dégager ? Pourquoi devait-il dégager ? Il ne pouvait pas manquer de nouveau l'école ! Il était émancipé de ses parents ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait faire attention afin d'agir de manière responsable. Il était hors de question qu'il parte de sa classe juste parce qu'Harry Potter lui ordonnait de le faire. Il lui devait au moins un minimum d'explication avant de faire une chose pareille.

-Lâche-moi ! Lui ordonna Drago. Je n'ai pas à faire ce que tu me dis de faire compris ! Je ne bougerais pas d'un seul pouce alors…

Potter lui jeta un regard colérique avant de se pencher et de le mettre, d'un mouvement brusque, sur son épaule. Drago était si estomaqué qu'il ne fit pas le moindre bruit alors que de nombreux élèves se tournaient sur leur passage, les fixant comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de cirque. Et Drago ne pouvait même pas leur en vouloir. Il se faisait transporter comme s'il était un vulgaire sac de patate… Il allait le tuer. Il se mit alors à se débattre contre la poigne de fer. Dès qu'il descendrait, il le tuerait… il se le promettait de toute la force de son âme. De quel droit osait-il le traiter de cette manière ! Il n'avait jamais été traité ainsi de toute sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

_La liberté était presque à ses pieds. Un sourire goguenard se forma alors sur le visage de Drago. À sept ans, il allait enfin pouvoir voir l'extérieur. Il avait observé pendant des semaines le roulement des gardes. A 8h45, celle-ci changeait. Cela prenait une minute et trois secondes. C'était largement suffisant pour qu'il puisse courir jusqu'à sa liberté. Il pourrait sentir le vent sur son visage… il pourrait toucher de la vraie herbe… il entendrait les criquets… Il serait enfin dehors ! Il sentit alors une main s'abattre sur son épaule et il se figea, sous le choc. _

_-Tu n'es pas supposé être ici. _

_Drago ignorait ce qui le choquait le plus. Le fait que quelqu'un, autres que ses parents, le tutoie ou bien le fait que la voix était définitivement celle d'un autre enfant. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une autre personne de son âge. Il se tourna alors calmement et se retint pour ne pas pousser un petit cri. C'était le même petit garçon qu'il avait vu par la fenêtre ! Il avait toujours les mêmes cheveux noirs et ébouriffés et ses yeux émeraude le fixaient avec une animosité non-dissimulée. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il ne faisait pas peur même s'il était plus grand que lui. Après tout, son père était bien plus grand que lui. _

_-Allez-vous-en. Ordonna Drago en faisant un vague signe de main. _

_Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent de plus belle alors qu'une grimace déformait ses traits, lui donnant l'air encore plus grincheux. _

_-Tu ne peux pas aller à l'extérieur. Répéta le brun. _

_-Premièrement, vous devez me vouvoyez. Deuxièmement vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher. _

_Le blond allait repartir guetter les gardes lorsque le brun passa un de ses bras è l'arrière de ses jambes avant de le soulever à la manière d'une princesse de contes de fées. Il n'était pas une Princesse ! Et lui n'était certainement son prince !_

_-Laissez-moi descendre ! Je vous ordonne de me laisser descendre !_

_-Ta gueule. _

_Sa…sa gueule ? Le choc laissa Drago absolument sans voix. Comment ce garçon lui parlait-il ? Ne savait-il donc pas qui il était pour oser lui parler de cette manière ! Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy ! Il ne pouvait pas lui parler comme s'il était un vulgaire serviteur ! Il se réveilla soudainement en voyant la porte de sa chambre. Non ! Des larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il ne voulait pas revenir dans cet endroit. Il voulait aller dehors ! Il voulait voir les oiseaux voler… il voulait voir la Lune… sa belle Lune qui était si ronde et si belle… il voulait la voir sans une maudite fenêtre entre eux. Il ne voulait pas. Un sanglot s'échappa alors de ses lèvres et il sentit le corps du garçon se raidir. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? _

_Cette phrase eut le mérite de briser sa dignité et il se laissa tomber contre l'épaule du garçon et se mit à pleurer comme un bébé de 3 ans. Il n'était plus un bébé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être enfermer dans cet endroit. Il voulait aller dehors et voir d'autres enfants. Il voulait… Le brun ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, Drago se retrouvant sur ses genoux. _

_-Tu vas voir l'extérieur bien assez tôt alors arrête de pleurer comme un bébé lala et attends. Attends-moi…_

Drago se réveilla d'un coup et sursauta violemment en voyant qu'il se trouvait sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Il se releva doucement et fut encore plus choqué de voir Blaise fouillant dans ses affaires, en fourrant certains dans une énorme valise.

-Blaise ? Demanda-t-il silencieusement.

-Ah ! Tu es réveillé ! C'est bien. Nous devons partir Drago.

-Quoi ?

Il prit alors la main de Blaise, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Comment ça il partait ? Il partait où ? Et pourquoi devait-il partir ? Il était hors de question que quiconque décide de sa destiné sans le consulter ! S'il devait partir quelque part, il se devait d'être mis au courant bon sang !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaise ? Déclara-t-il calmement en faisant bien attention à s'attarder sur chaque syllabe.

-Harry et Ron sentent qu'une petite armée se dirige ici.

-Une armée ? Une armée de quoi ? Une armée envoyez par qui ?

Le mulâtre l'arrêta aussitôt dans ses questions en posant fermement sa main sur son épaule.

-Nous répondrons à toutes tes questions dès que nous en aurons reçu la permission. Pour le moment, fais-nous confiance d'accord ? Nous sommes là pour te protéger. Mais, ils sont trop nombreux et nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser tous nos pouvoir dans cette ville alors… s'il te plait Drago… crois-en moi.

Le blond ne put que fixer les yeux limes et ravalé péniblement sa salive. Les croire ? Pourquoi devrait-il les croire ? Il ne lui avait donné aucune preuve sans compter que depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés sa vie était bien trop étrange. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre que sa vie insipide. Devait-il pour autant la quitter pour partir avec des inconnus dont un était un goujat qu'il ne cessait de voir en rêve ?

-Allons-y.

Blaise hocha vivement la tête et ferma brusquement sa valise. Ron Weasley pénétra alors dans sa chambre en lui envoyant un sourire lumineux.

-Allez, partons Princesse. Blaise tu as…

-J'ai tout emmené, merci beaucoup.

Le mulâtre lança alors sa valise entre les mains du roux avant de partir sans lui adresser un seul regard. Drago ne put que remarquer les yeux bleus ciels qui s'assombrissaient dangereusement. Puis, celui-ci lui tendit la main et Drago la prit sans la moindre hésitation.

-Nous allons enfin te ramener à la maison…

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message important de l'auteur** : Alors, j'ai pris une nouvelle résolution grâce au forum FIC qui se trouve sur . Selon ce forum, que les lecteurs envoient des reviews est très important mais, il faut aussi que l'auteur réponde aux reviews ! Je le faisais auparavant mais, j'ai arrêté. Mais, maintenant je recommence ! Alors, tout ça pour dire que je répondrais à toutes mes reviews à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Les revieweurs qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction doivent me laisser leurs adresses e-mails ! Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 7**

Drago ne comprenait pas exactement ce que fabriquaient Blaise et Potter. Ils traçaient des cercles au sol qui s'entremêlaient sans cesse. Un pentagramme peut-être ? Ils utilisaient du sel de table pour faire ses maudits cercles sur son sol. Qui allait bien pouvoir nettoyer ça ? Tout bien réfléchi, à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir de penser à ça ? Après tout, il s'apprêtait à partir dans un endroit inconnu à cause d'une menace inconnue avec de parfaits inconnus. Il ne réfléchissait plus clairement de toute évidence. Les deux semblèrent avoir finis puisqu'ils se mirent au milieu du pentagramme alors que Ron l'emmenait au centre lui aussi. Il n'était plus aussi sur qu'il s'agissait d'une aussi bonne idée. Que cette maison soit un sanctuaire ou une prison… c'était le seul endroit qu'il connaissait vraiment… et maintenant il s'apprêtait à la quitter pour partir avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était stupide et irréfléchi. Il était loin d'être stupide et irréfléchi. Sa respiration se fit un peu plus rapide alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avec affolement. Pourrait-il seulement revenir à cet endroit si tout tournait mal ? Aurait-il seulement cette chance ? Il ne pouvait plus partir ! Il ne le pouvait plus. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du cercle lorsque le bras musclé de Potter s'enroula autour de sa taille avant de le plaquer contre lui. Son odeur… L'autre main du brun vint guider sa tête afin qu'elle se repose sur son épaule. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se laissait faire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se dégageait pas de cette étreinte ? Il n'appréciait nullement Potter ! En fait, il était celui qui lui inspirait le moins de confiance ! Alors pourquoi son corps se sentait-il donc aussi détendu ? Il l'ignorait. Il pouvait entendre des chants autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y prêter la moindre attention. Tout ce qui comptait était ses bras forts autour de lui… le faisant se sentir en sécurité… cette odeur… cette chaleur… oui c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment…

_Son cœur lui faisait si mal. Il aurait préféré mourir. Oui, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de devoir subir une telle chose. Son père n'avait jamais été un homme affectueux, loin de là. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour lui, qu'il en demandait toujours trop, que c'était sa sécurité physique qui comptait et rien d'autre. Mais, jamais il n'avait souhaité sa mort ! Il enfouit la tête dans son oreiller et ne put s'empêcher de crier. Il avait mal. Il avait si mal. Ce n'était pas une douleur ordinaire. Non, ce n'était pas une douleur ordinaire. Soudainement, il sentit ses couvertures être relevées avant qu'un corps chaud ne se plaque contre son dos et que des bras dorés s'enroulent autour de sa taille. _

_-Harry… Murmura-t-il. Harry…_

_-Je sais. _

_Il se tourna alors vers le brun et enfouit sa tête contre son torse. Il avait si mal… Mais, la douleur semblait déjà plus supportable contre son gardien. Peut-être qu'Harry n'était là que par devoir… mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait tellement besoin de lui. Qu'il se refusait catégoriquement à être séparé de lui. Il voulait être avec Harry pour l'éternité… Il releva alors des yeux brillants de larmes sur le brun qui le fixait déjà de son air sévère. Il avait si mal… Mais, il voulait aussi tellement fort. Ses mains se crispèrent dans le chandail du brun avant qu'il ne ramène les lèvres fermes contre les siennes. Il pouvait sentir la surprise qui irradiait du corps d'Harry. Il pouvait la sentir par la crispation des muscles plaqués contre son corps. Mais, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Son père ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé… et maintenant son père n'était plus là. Alors, il ne vivrait plus un seul regret. Il ferait tout ce qu'il voulait faire avant que la mort ne vienne lui voler autre chose. Lorsque ses lèvres se détachèrent de celles du brun, celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. _

_-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il froidement. _

_-Parce que je le voulais… depuis longtemps. _

_-Je vois. _

_Les lèvres revinrent alors se poser sur les siennes alors qu'Harry plaquait encore plus fermement son corps contre le sien. Oui… il se refusait à éprouver de nouveau le moindre regret. _

Lorsque Drago rouvrit brusquement les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut qu'il se trouvait encore dans les bras de Potter, qui tenait d'ailleurs tout son poids puisqu'il s'était endormi. La deuxième chose qu'il put constater était qu'il ne se trouvait plus chez lui. En fait, il se trouvait dans une immense salle lumineuse emplis de tableaux représentants différents hommes et femmes aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux clairs. Où… se trouvait-il ?

-Nous sommes à Poudlard. Expliqua Blaise.

-Poudlard ?

-C'est le centre de notre ville si tu veux… un peu comme un parlement… C'est ici que se trouve le conseil.

Drago hocha la tête et ne put que rougir en sentant que les bras de Potter se trouvaient toujours autour de sa taille. Il s'était vu âgé de 13 ans et embrassant le brun… ce n'était pas… un rêve ? Était-ce un souvenir ? Un souvenir de quoi ? Il aurait été tenté de poser la question mais, il savait déjà qu'il lui répondrait qu'il devait attendre la réponse du conseil. Mais, bon sang qu'il n'y comprenait plus rien ! Il voulait savoir… il voulait enfin comprendre pourquoi il avait l'impression de connaître cet endroit ! De connaître ces personnes ! Il se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte du brun avant de partir regarder les tableaux. Des hommes et des femmes blonds et magnifiques… et qui semblaient si tristes… Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son visage viendrait bientôt rejoindre cette galerie ? Oui, son visage viendrait définitivement rejoindre cette galerie… Et ils étaient tous si jeunes… Peut-être 25 ans… était-ce l'âge de leurs morts ? Un frisson désagréable lui traversa alors la colonne vertébrale. Était-ce son destin qu'il voyait dans ces tableaux ? Il arriva alors au dernier tableau et poussa un léger couinement en voyant le visage qui le fixait. Il reconnaissait ce visage… non seulement parce qu'il l'avait vu en photo mais parce qu'il le voyait chaque matin dans le miroir. Après tout, ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'il était le portrait craché de sa mère ? Mais, pourquoi est-ce que sa mère se trouvait dans ce portrait ? Pourquoi… sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il détourna vivement les yeux. Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien… Une immense porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apercevoir un vieil homme aux longs cheveux argentés.

-Le conseil est prêt à donner sa décision. Veuillez me suivre.

Le cœur de Drago battait à la chamade. Et s'il refusait de lui redonner sa mémoire ? Qu'était-il sensé faire alors ? Devait-il retourner à sa vie normale ? Lui effacerait-il le reste de sa mémoire ? Seigneur, son cœur menaçait de bondir hors de sa cage thoracique. Il sentit une main menue entourer la sienne et il tourna légèrement le regard vers Blaise qui lui envoyait un sourire encourageant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire de même… il n'en trouva pas la force. Ils traversèrent alors un long couloir gris et terne… est-ce que ce couloir était sensé leur faire peur ? Parce que lui en avait peur. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait entendre les échos des anciens condamnés. Oui… il avait vraiment peur. Le vieil homme ouvrit alors une porte et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une immense salle qui rappelait un tribunal. Allait-il être jugé ? Pourquoi devrait-il être jugé ? Qu'avait-il pu bien faire de toute façon ? Il releva alors la tête et vit trois personnes assisses sur trois trônes en or. Sur le premier trône, on pourrait voir un vieil homme robuste au corps criblé de cicatrice de guerre. Et son œil faisait affreusement peur à tourbillonner de cette manière. Sur l'autre trône se trouvait une femme d'âge moyen aux regards perçants et à la mine sévère. Ses yeux de chattes le fixaient froidement et Drago ressentit l'envie de se ratatiner sur lui-même. Mais, la personne qui se trouvait sur le plus grand des trônes… cette personne lui réchauffa le cœur si vite et si brusquement qu'il en resta muet de surprise. Une peau d'une blancheur d'albâtre, des longs cheveux noirs, des traits clairement asiatiques hormis pour la bouche assez pulpeuse. Il… il connaissait cet homme… Il le connaissait si bien… pourquoi le connaissait-il ? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas de son nom ?

-Drago Angelus Malfoy, nous en sommes venus à une décision quant à votre état. Déclara fermement la voix dédaigneuse.

Il connaissait cette voix. Cette moue dédaigneuse… une odeur de potion… une main délicate qui se promenait dans ses cheveux… il connaissait cette personne. Ses yeux le piquèrent brusquement et il fut obliger de cligner du regard.

-Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce qu'un ordre du contraire soit établi. Votre sécurité est la chose qui compte le plus.

-Pourquoi ? S'exclama Drago.

Les yeux aciers plongèrent dans les siens, l'intimant au silence. Pourquoi obéissait-il ? Il n'obéissait jamais à personne. Il avait 17 ans, bon sang, et non 12 ! Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et quand il le voulait ! Et pourtant… il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait qu'écouter ce que cet homme lui dirait. Pourquoi… pourquoi connaissait-il cet endroit ? Qui était-il ? Était-il seulement vraiment Drago Malfoy.

-Vos gardes du corps seront, comme par le passé, Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Zabini. Mademoiselle Granger se trouve présentement en mission et ne peut quitter ses fonctions. J'assigne donc à cette tâche Sirius Black.

Un homme imposant sorti alors de l'ombre, ses yeux bleus électriques passant brièvement sur lui avant de se poser sur l'homme qu'il connaissait.

-Je déclare la session fermée.

Il se releva alors de son trône et Drago fut étonné de noter qu'il était assez petit. Il avait semblé si grand sur son trône… si puissant, mais pourtant il semblait mince et délicat. Et son instinct lui soufflait de ne jamais lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un guerrier s'il tenait à garder la vie sauve. L'homme passa alors à côté de lui, s'apprêtant visiblement à passer son chemin. Non ! La main de Drago se saisit alors de son bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce vous qui avez enlevé ma mémoire ?

-Votre mémoire est un sujet tabou pour l'instant. Répliqua l'homme. Mon nom est Severus Rogue.

-Pourquoi est-ce que sa mémoire était un sujet tabou ? Pourquoi l'avait-il perdu en premier lieu ? Il… il n'était pas humain. Il n'appartenait pas au monde qu'il venait de quitter. Non… loin de là… il appartenait à ce monde. Il avait passé les 15 premières années dans ce monde ! Alors pourquoi…

-Severus… Murmura-t-il lentement.

Les yeux aciers vacillèrent légèrement et il sentit la douce caresse de longs doigts contre sa joue.

-Drago… Nous reparlerons plus tard.

Il se tourna alors vers Sirius Black.

-Garde-le en sécurité. Ordonna-t-il.

-Je sais faire mon travail.

-Bien.

Puis, il partit sans demander son reste, ses longs cheveux noirs lui balayant le dos. Soudain, Blaise s'appropria son bras tout en lui lançant un énorme sourire.

-Nous allons te montrer une vraie ville magique. Allez !

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 8**

Rien ne faisait plus de sens dans cette ville magique. Tout semblait chambouler et parfaitement étrange. Des bonbons qui vous rendaient multicolores ? Des pommes qui suppliaient qu'on ne les mange pas ? Des livres qui essayaient de vous mordre ? Non, vraiment cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Et Drago devait utiliser tout son calme pour ne pas sursauter à chaque tournant de rue qu'il prenait. Même leurs manières de s'habiller étaient différentes. Ils portaient des chapeaux pointus, des longues capes… certains s'habillaient comme eux alors que d'autres s'obstinaient à mettre leurs vêtements digne d'un costume d'Halloween. Franchement, le blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sans compter les disputes incessantes de Blaise et Ron comme bruit de fond. Ces deux là allaient soit se sauter dessus, soit s'étrangler mutuellement. Drago s'en fichait un peu tant qu'ils se décidaient à se la fermer une bonne fois pour toutes. Soudain, un enfant ouvrit un chaudron et une pluie d'arc-en-ciel en sortit. Et l'enfant qui se contentait de les regarder avec ennuie avant de refermer le chaudron et de partir en courant. Seigneur ! Ce gosse n'avait même pas 6 ans. À son âge, il aurait écarquillé les yeux pendant 10 minutes avant de trouver un moyen de voler ce chaudron ! Ces gens étaient bien trop blasés. D'accord, il se forçait à ne pas laisser son ébahissement apparaître sur ses traits… après tout, il était convaincu que Potter devait le surveiller comme un vautour, attendant le moment propice afin de lui envoyer un petit regard supérieur et glacé. Super… vraiment super. Il tourna alors légèrement la tête vers le loup-garou qui observait la foule avec aucun intérêt. Pourquoi était-il venu si c'était pour tirer la tête ? Ah… il avait oublié que Potter était l'un de ses gardes du corps.

-Drago ! Je te présente Fred et George Weasley ! S'exclama Blaise.

Le blond se tourna alors vers deux têtes rousses absolument identiques. Les deux frères de Ron le fixaient avec une intensité qui lui donnait envie de se cacher dans un petit trou et de gémir pitoyablement. Il ne le ferait pas bien évidemment. Il était une personne possédant une grande fierté. Il n'était pas un enfant de 8 ans que ses monstres avaient teints en bleus ! Cette maudite peinture avait pris une semaine avant de s'enlever complètement… Drago cligna lentement des yeux. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas d'avoir ces flashs ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il retrouvait la mémoire ? Ou bien était-ce des fragments de son imagination débordante ? D'accord, il n'avait nullement une imagination débordante. Mais, peut-être commençait-elle à se développer contre son gré.

-Drago Malfoy. Susurra l'un des roux. Tu as toujours le même visage espèce de vilain chenapan ! Alors, combien de garçon as-tu chevauché durant ton épopée dans le monde moldu ?

Drago cligna de nouveau des paupières avant qu'une grimace ne se forme sur son visage. Chevaucher ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voulait absolument qu'il chevauche quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? Il n'avait nullement l'intention de répondre à cette question impertinente. Il se contenta alors de renifler dédaigneusement avant de tourner la tête vers la gauche. Harry Potter se trouvait à sa gauche. Et le brun le fixait avec une telle véhémence que Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. De toute façon, il avait l'intime conviction que le brun ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal. Il lui jeta alors un regard noir avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue renfrognée plaquée sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à la question Malfoy ? Grogna Potter.

-Parce que cela ne vous regarde en rien.

Il savait que les yeux émeraude tentaient vaillamment de lui creuser un trou dans la tête… à moins qu'il n'essaye, tout simplement, de le tuer. Dans tous les cas, cela ne le regardait en rien. Comme sa vie sexuelle ne regardait en rien Potter et les deux roux trop curieux. Il échangea un regard éloquent avec Blaise qui lui envoya un sourire amusé. Les détails de sa vie sexuelle, inexistante d'ailleurs, ne sortiraient pas de la bouche du mulâtre. Bien. L'un des roux sauta alors devant lui et ses yeux devinrent jaunes alors que des crocs se formaient dans sa bouche. Drago ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux alors que sa bouche dégringolait sur le choc. Avant qu'il ne puisse lancer un juron, l'autre roux lui enfonça quelque chose dans la bouche qu'il eut la stupidité d'avaler.

-C'est quoi ça ? S'indigna-t-il.

-Tu verras bien assez tôt. Chantonna l'un des jumeaux.

Il avait chaud. Etait-ce un sérum de vérité ? Est-ce que cela existait dans ce monde ? Pouvait-on l'obliger à parler de détails intimes de sa vie sans lui en demander la permission ? Il devint vert et porta la main à sa gorge alors qu'une vague de chaleur enveloppait son corps. Son corps s'ébouillantait de l'intérieur… Il n'en pouvait plus…

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné ? Demanda froidement Potter.

-Juste une pilule qui lui donne chaud… très chaud… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur le front du blond. Drago ne put que gémir faiblement en sentant la fraicheur de cette large main. Seigneur… il avait envie de lui hurler de le toucher plus… plus amplement… partout… n'importe où… tant que cette chaleur s'enlevait de son corps ! Contre son gré, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du brun avant de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine tout en fermant les yeux. Il avait déjà moins chaud… Il voulait se plaquer un peu plus fermement… il voulait rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

-Drago… Murmura Blaise.

Celui-ci posa alors sa main sur son épaule et le blond ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de laisser échapper un grognement de douleur. La main de Blaise était brûlante ! Il ne pouvait pas le supporter ! Il se colla un peu plus contre Potter qui semblait figer contre lui.

-Fred… Grogna-t-il.

-Il ne peut être touché que par une personne qui le rend… bouillonnant dirons-nous. C'est une nouvelle invention ! Tu aimes ?

-Fred…

Était-ce dans son imagination ou bien la voix de Potter devenait de plus en plus menaçante.

-Au lieu de penser à un moyen de me tuer, je te conseillerais de l'emmener au loin. Il y a une foule de personne ici et notre chère Princesse risque d'avoir très mal…

-Je t'étranglerais plus tard.

Drago sentit alors les bras forts de Potter s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors qu'il se sentait, de nouveau, aspirer. Il détestait franchement cette sensation. Était-ce ainsi qu'il serait obligé de se sentir à chaque fois que Potter décidait de l'emmener quelque part ? Et bien il pouvait aller se faire voir ! Plus tard… pour le moment, il devait le garder contre lui afin d'échapper à cette chaleur insoutenable. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent enfin, Drago pivota légèrement la tête afin de voir où il se trouvait. Sa gorge se serra aussitôt en reconnaissant le champ dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était ce champ où il avait eu sa première vision avec Potter… ce champ où il avait attendu Potter comme une midinette en manque d'amour.

-Pourquoi ici ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Les yeux émeraude le fixèrent avec animosité avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur le sol. Face au retour de cette chaleur insupportable, Drago n'eut aucun autre choix que de s'asseoir à son tour dans l'herbe tout en se tenant aussi proche que possible de Potter. Il se refusait catégoriquement à s'asseoir sur les genoux de Potter. Et il ne pouvait pas demander au brun de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il risquait de l'écraser.

-C'est le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé. Expliqua-t-il. Aucune autre raison.

-Je te connaissais, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter se refusa à le regarder et se contenta de fixer l'horizon.

-Je vous connaissais tous. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai perdu la mémoire ?

-Je ne peux pas te répondre. Répondit laconiquement Potter.

-J'ai des flashs tu sais… des flashs étranges… surtout sur toi.

Il sentit le corps de Potter se raidir alors qu'il dardait sur lui un regard indéchiffrable.

-Ah.

-Je nous ai vus dans cette clairière.

-Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire. Rétorqua avec colère le brun.

-Nous nous embrassions. Continua Drago, les yeux plissés.

Il voulait que Potter lui dise qu'il s'agissait de sa trop grande imagination qu'il n'avait jamais possédée. Il ne pouvait pas avoir embrassé, à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs, le brun. S'ils avaient été… amants, n'auraient-ils pas des sentiments plus positifs à son égard ? Pourtant en le voyant, il ne pouvait que penser qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir. Qu'il voulait qu'il parte le plus loin possible. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il ne voulait plus jamais que Potter lui dise une chose pareille ! La douleur qui foudroya sa poitrine le fit lui-même sursauter. Puis, la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue pour laisser place à une douce irritation.

-Arrête de dire des choses aussi inutiles. S'énerva Potter.

-Une fois, nous étions dans la douche… tu m'embrassais la nuque.

Il pouvait encore se souvenir des bras humides glissants sur sa peau… des lèvres brûlantes le faisant frissonner… Ils n'avaient pas pu être amants par le passé. Mais, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était attiré par Potter ? S'il s'agissait d'illusions de son imagination… est-ce que cela voulait qu'il souhaitait que Potter lui fasse ses choses ? Certainement pas ! Ses dents se crispèrent un peu plus alors que ses bras se raidissaient autour de la taille de Potter. Il se refusait catégoriquement à être attirer par une brute épaisse et qui semblait perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur ! Hors de question ! Il n'était pas un masochiste.

-Que ce soit des souvenirs ou des illusions, il n'en reste pas moins que tout cela fait parti du passé.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Potter. Celui-ci le fixait déjà, le visage aussi dur que le granite. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, celui-ci l'interrompu.

-Ma mission est de te protéger de tout danger. Continua-t-il. Rien d'autre ne compte.

Drago pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer douloureusement alors qu'un gémissement inarticulé résonnait dans sa tête. Tout ce qui comptait c'était sa sécurité. Bien évidemment. Qu'aurait-il bien pu attendre d'autre du grand Harry Potter ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'il deviendrait quelque chose de plus spécial ? Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure avant de détourner la tête.

-Je vois. Effectivement, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi sa poitrine semblait si douloureuse. Etait-ce à cause de ce maudit bonbon que l'un des jumeaux lui avait fait avaler ? Oui… il devait s'agir de ça… Il aurait tout donné pourtant afin de pouvoir s'éloigner du corps de Potter… afin de s'éloigner de Potter tout court… pour le sortir de sa tête et de son âme… pour qu'aucune pensée le concernant ne traverse son esprit… Mais, il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le pouvait jamais de toute façon.

-Pourquoi veux-tu donc me protéger ? Demanda Drago.

-Parce que tu es… parce que tu es ce que tu es.

Il n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus de mal que s'il lui avait enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur. Drago se dégagea alors du corps de Potter. Il avait mal. La chaleur l'étouffait… Mais, il ne voulait plus être proche du brun. Il voulait être seul.

-Je veux être seul.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête avant de se lever et d'entourer sa taille de son bras. Drago aurait voulu pouvoir se dégager. Mais, il avait besoin de lui. Et Seigneur que cette pensée faisait bien plus mal que n'importe quoi d'autre…

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour ! Alors, c'est pour annoncer à tout le monde qu'il y a de fortes possibilités que vous n'ayez aucun signe de vie de moi pendant deux semaines… Je m'en vais en voyage à Cuba dans une semaine et j'ignore à quel point je serais occupé la semaine prochaine (il est évident que je n'écrirais pas pendant que je suis en vacances lol !). J'espère pouvoir écrire la semaine prochaine mais, je suis vraiment occupée alors…

**Chapitre 9**

Drago aurait voulu pouvoir retourner dans sa maison. Il se recroquevilla sur les draps en satin, espérant échapper à cette chaleur accablante qui sortait de chaque pore de sa peau. Oui, il aurait voulu pouvoir retourner chez lui. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à revoir Harry Potter. Parce qu'il l'avait connu. Oh oui… de cela il était convaincu. Il avait connu cet homme… un homme qui ne souhaitait être en sa compagnie que pour le protéger d'un danger d'on il ignorait tout. Et puis, pourquoi était-il en danger ? Qu'était-il donc ? Il l'ignorait et personne ne voulait lui donner une maudite réponse ! Tous préféraient rester dans un silence de plomb tout en ne se gênant pas pour bouleverser sa vie. La chaleur sembla s'intensifier et il ne put que laisser échapper un faible gémissement de douleur.

_-Parce que tu es ce que tu es. _

Il ne voulait pas entendre une chose pareille venant de la bouche de Potter. Il n'était avec lui que par devoir_… il s'était servi de lui. Il s'était servi de ses émotions… il lui avait fait croire des choses… il ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant… Il le lui avait dit… maintenant, il ne servait plus à rien de mentir. Parce qu'il était ce qu'il était… et pour cette unique raison, Harry Potter avait jugé bon de lui briser le cœur en mille morceaux… il avait si mal… il ne croyait pas qu'une telle douleur pouvait exister… ce n'était pas possible… il l'avait aimé… il l'avait aimé_… Drago se redressa brusquement sur son lit et un petit sortit de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas Harry Potter. Seigneur, il le connaissait à peine ! Il posa vivement sa main sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Cette douleur dans le cœur lui faisait presqu'oublier cette chaleur accablante. Il s'était servi de lui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Non… il ne voulait pas savoir… il voulait retourner dans son lit et aller à l'école… il voulait entendre les blagues ennuyeuses de Crabbe et éviter les mains baladeuses de Pansy… il ne voulait plus être ici… C'était si… douloureux… Il voulait retourner chez lui !

-Toujours à te lamenter sur ton sort, petit bébé.

Il tourna vivement les yeux vers la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Et un cri inaudible sortit de sa bouche. Severus Rogue referma doucement la porte avant de se diriger vers lui et de lui tendre un nouveau bonbon.

-Avale.

Il n'avait aucune envie de protester. Il mit docilement le bonbon de sa bouche et l'avala. La chaleur disparut immédiatement le faisant pousser un faible soupir de soulagement.

_-Parce que tu es ce que tu es. _

Pourquoi cette phrase le faisait-elle donc souffrir à ce point ? Il était ce qu'il était. Il ne savait même pas qui il pouvait bien être. Il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Il ne possédait que des photos de toute évidence fausses et des flashs qui ne lui donnaient aucune piste. Pourquoi lui montrer Potter s'entraînant ? Pourquoi lui montrer Potter tout court ? Il ne ressentait aucune joie en le voyant. Il ne ressentait qu'une profonde animosité… et s'il se laissait gratter en dessous de cette colère… Non, il ne voulait pas gratter en dessous de cette colère.

_La pluie tombait sur son visage livide et il s'en fichait. Il attraperait une pneumonie et il n'arrivait pas à en avoir quelque chose à faire. Mensonge… tout n'était que mensonge. Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la boue alors que des larmes salées dégringolaient sur ses joues. Mensonges… il lui avait menti. Il lui avait permis de rêver comme on laisse à un enfant le droit de croire au Père Noël… Et, maintenant il ne lui restait que la douleur de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge… tout n'était que mensonge… seule la douleur était la vérité. Pour le protéger… uniquement pour le protéger. Il devait être protégé… Son corps uniquement de toute évidence… son âme et son cœur étaient loin d'être la priorité. Seule sa misérable carcasse qui contenait l'espoir de leur monde avait la moindre importance… il le lui avait bien fait comprendre… des yeux émeraude se firent voir dans ses pensées et un gémissement de bête traquée tomba de sa bouche. Mensonge… il lui avait menti. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il se refusait à lui pardonner. Il cacha alors sa tête entre ses mains et éclata en sanglots. _

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sursauta violemment en remarquant qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Severus Rogue qui lui caressait les cheveux.

-Je me suis…

Il arrêta alors de parler et se redressa. Il ignorait ce qui se passait. Il n'avait aucune explication. S'agissait-il de souvenirs ou bien de son imagination ? Mais, pourquoi son subconscient s'amuserait-il à imaginer une telle douleur ? Cette douleur aigue dans le cœur… Il sentit alors une goutte d'eau tombée sur sa main et posa vivement ses doigts sur sa joue. Il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Merde…

-Ne pouvez-vous donc rien me dire à propos de moi-même ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Vous me gardez ici sans rien me dire… je ne peux pas vivre ainsi. Je veux des réponses. Je veux mes souvenirs.

-Nous ne pouvons pas te redonner tes souvenirs.

Drago releva vivement la tête vers Severus Rogue, une injure sur le bout de la langue. Les yeux aciers le fixaient avec un tel calme qu'il ne put que garder le silence.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas te les redonner. Expliqua Severus Rogue. Mais, la… personne qui t'a prise tes souvenirs n'est pas en mesure de te les redonner.

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent aussitôt. Quelqu'un lui avait pris ses souvenirs et ne pouvaient les lui redonner ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas les lui rendre ? Pourquoi les avoir pris en premier lieu ? Qui était-elle ? Qu'est-ce que son passé cachait ?

-Est-elle… morte ? Souffla lentement Drago.

-L'on peut dire ça oui…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il a… disparu.

La personne qui lui avait prise ses souvenirs avait disparu… cette personne n'était plus là… Pourquoi ? N'était-elle plus là ?

-Pourquoi cette personne m'a-t-elle prise mes souvenirs ? S'indigna le blond.

-Pour des raisons personnelles je présume. Répondit évasivement Severus Rogue.

-Est-il possible… que je ne retrouve jamais mes souvenirs ?

-C'est à cette personne de décider.

Pourquoi son destin devait-il être choisi par un inconnu ? Il voulait ré-avoir sa mémoire alors ne le pouvait-il pas ? Où est-ce que cette personne avait-elle bien pu partir ? Il devait la retrouver… ses réponses se trouvaient dans ce passé… dans son passé… il ne savait même pas qui il était vraiment… pourquoi tous ces portraits de personnes blondes ? Est-ce que ces flashs étaient des souvenirs ? S'ils étaient des souvenirs cela voulait… que lui et Potter… Non. Il était impossible que quoi que ce soit ait pu arriver entre lui et le brun. Il s'y refusait catégoriquement.

-Je vais partir le chercher. Déclara fermement Drago.

-Tu ne peux pas le trouver. Répliqua le brun. Personne ne le peut.

-Il doit exister quelque part sur cette planète ! S'écria le blond. S'il est vivant, il doit être quelque part ! Je veux…

-Tu ne peux pas le trouver. Personne ne le peut. Il se manifestera lorsqu'il l'aura décidé.

Drago pouvait sentir la colère qui enveloppait son âme. Il pouvait la sentir qui léchait ses pieds, prête à s'abattre sur l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés… il se retint avec peine. Il ne s'énerverait pas. Il ne croyait pas en la violence. Mais, bon sang ! Qui s'était donc permis de décider de son avenir pour lui ! N'avait-on pas déjà assez pris de décision à sa place ? Pourquoi devait-il donc perdre ses souvenirs ? Pourquoi ? Et Severus qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Il vit la main du brun se poser délicatement sur sa joue alors que les yeux aciers le fixaient avec une étrange tristesse.

-Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, Drago. Murmura-t-il. Je voudrais pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux… Mais, je ne peux rien y faire. Il est trop puissant.

-Qui est-il ?

Un épais silence s'enroula autour d'eux alors que leurs regards semblaient se sonder l'un l'autre.

-Crois-moi… si je te le disais… cela te ferait plus de mal que de bien. Assura-t-il. Tu as déjà assez souffert, Drago. Il te redonnera tes souvenirs, si tu le veux vraiment.

-Je le veux ! Comment puis-je le convaincre s'il n'est pas là !

Un éclair traversa alors les yeux de Severus Rogue avant que celui-ci ne pousse un soupir. Cette personne… cette personne se trouvait-elle prêt de lui ? Cette personne gardait délibérément sa mémoire cachée… Il se refusait à la lui redonner… qui pouvait donc faire une chose pareille… qui pouvait lui causer encore plus de peine. Son cœur s'arrêta brusquement dans sa poitrine lorsque la réponse se fit évidente. Bien évidemment que c'était lui… c'était toujours lui. Il posa alors sa main sur celle de Rogue et ferma lentement les yeux.

-Merci d'être venu. Chuchota-t-il.

-Ne viens-je donc pas toujours, petit prince ?

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Drago.

-C'est bien la première fois que l'on parle de moi au masculin. Fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

-Je sais bien qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être sous-estimé à cause de son apparence physique. Grogna-t-il avec hargne.

-Oui… je suppose que vous devez le savoir…

Il retira alors sa main de celle du brun.

-Pourriez-vous partir, s'il vous plait… et envoyez-moi Potter qui doit se trouver derrière cette maudite porte.

Un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux gris avant qu'il n'hoche lentement la tête et ne se lève. Drago se leva de son lit, bien décidé à accueillir le loup-garou comme il se devait. Potter rentra rapidement dans sa chambre, les yeux plissés sous la méfiance. Il n'avait pas besoin de se méfier.

-Je t'ordonne de me redonner ma mémoire espèce d'enfant de pute. Cracha le blond avec hargne.

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent avant de redevenir normaux.

-Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de toi, Prince. Siffla froidement le brun.

-Très bien alors. Je te ferais me redonner ma mémoire.

Et il s'élança vers lui, le poing fermement en place.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde alors il semblerait que je ne sois pas trop occupé alors voilà le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 10**

Drago ne fut guère étonné lorsqu'Harry Potter bloqua sans la moindre difficulté son attaque. De toute façon, son poing n'était pas sa véritable attaque. En un mouvement souple, il leva sa jambe et l'enfonça durement dans le ventre musclé du brun. Et il eut le plaisir de voir le visage grincheux se tordre en une grimace de douleur. Il n'était pas faible. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Et si Potter voulait s'amuser à jouer avec sa tête… et bien il se ferait un plaisir de le battre jusqu'à ce que la vérité sorte de sa bouche ! La main du brun le poussa alors violemment loin de celui-ci et Drago se mit aussitôt en position de combat.

-Arrête. Ordonna froidement le brun. C'est ridicule.

-Redonne-moi ma mémoire.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai prise.

-Menteur !

Le blond se jeta alors sur lui, s'apprêtant à lui asséner un coup violent au même endroit que son premier avait touché le brun. Mais, celui-ci semblait savoir ce qu'il avait en tête puisqu'il se déplaça légèrement et attrapa fermement son pied, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

-Je n'ai pas pris ta mémoire. Répéta-t-il.

-Je n'en crois rien ! Il n'y que toi qui soit un assez gros enfoiré pour prendre ma mémoire ! Redonne-la-moi !

Les yeux verts se tintèrent alors de dorés alors qu'un grognement rauque sortait de la bouche de Potter. Qu'il s'énerve si cela lui chantait ! Cela ne le regardait en rien ! Il voulait sa mémoire. Il voulait savoir qui il était. Il voulait arrêter ces maudits flashs dans sa tête qui ne cessaient de lui faire ressentir une panoplie d'émotion pour Potter. Des émotions qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas ressentir pour lui. Pour n'importe qui sauf pour lui ! Sa main se ferma alors en un poing serré qu'il s'empressa d'abattre sur la joue mâte. Il espérait qu'il aurait un bleu. Un gros bleu qui réussirait à rendre son stupide visage moins séduisant. Il s'apprêtait à lui donner un autre coup lorsque Potter relâcha abruptement sa jambe pour lui enserrer les bras de ses mains. Merde ! Drago se mit alors à gigoter autant qu'il le pouvait tout en foudroyant vicieusement du regard le brun.

-Lâche-moi ! S'énerva-t-il. Je t'interdis de me toucher !

-Tu aurais du y penser avant de me frapper. Siffla Potter. Je n'ai pas pris ta mémoire.

-Alors tu sais qui me l'a prise.

Un éclair traversa alors les yeux mi-dorés mi-verts avant qu'une grimace ne déforme sa bouche. Il savait qui lui avait fait ça… quelqu'un qui avait disparu mais qui pouvait réapparaître à tout moment… quelqu'un qui avait assez de puissance pour que personne d'autre que lui ne réussisse à lui rendre sa mémoire… Il ne savait pas qui ça pouvait bien être bon sang ! Il se mit alors à se débattre avec un peu plus de hargne dans les bras de Potter. Il ne voulait pas être aussi proche de lui ! Il voulait seulement savoir qui avait pris sa mémoire. Etait-ce un crime ? N'avait-il même pas le droit à ce minimum ? On ne lui disait pas ce qu'il était. On lui ordonnait de faire des tas de choses sans rien lui expliquer… et lui était sensé rester là à attendre calmement alors que c'était avec sa vie qu'on jouait ? Hors de question ! Ses gigotements réussirent à lui libérer un bras qu'il s'empressa d'abattre de nouveau sur la joue de Potter.

-Arrête de me frapper. Grogna le brun.

-Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. Cracha Drago. Je continuerais à te frapper tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne répondras pas à ma question !

Il respectait Severus Rogue pour une raison qu'il ignorait et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se refusait à lui tirer les verres du nez. Mais, il exécrait Potter. Il l'exécrait avec toutes les forces de son âme alors il n'existerait pas une seule seconde à le réduire en bouillit afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Réponds-moi ! Je t'ordonne de me répondre !

Le brun poussa un nouveau grognement avant de le plaquer sur le mur, lui coupant aussitôt le souffle par la force de l'impact. De quel droit osait-il le plaquer de cette manière ? Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement puis, il réalisa soudainement que la respiration de Potter était haletante. Pourquoi respirait-il aussi vite ? Après tout ce n'était pas comme si c'était lui qui avait frappé quelque chose d'aussi dur que du granite.

-C'est bientôt la pleine lune…

Pourquoi lui disait-il une information aussi inutile ? À moins qu'elle n'explique pourquoi sa respiration semblait devenir de plus en plus lourde plus les minutes passaient. Ses yeux croisèrent alors les siens et Drago sentit son propre cœur s'accélérer…

_Merlin qu'il détestait lorsque la pleine lune s'apprêtait à faire son apparition. Harry était toujours plus fort lorsque l'astre lumineux ne tarderait pas à apparaître. Après tout, il ne restait que deux jours avant que les loups ne se rassemblent et aillent chasser les partisans de Voldemort. Harry ferait parti de cette chasse… Harry pourrait se faire blesser… à moins qu'il réussisse à le blesser et, ainsi, l'obligerait à rester avec lui. Il hocha alors la tête et envoya sans ménagement un coup d'épée qui le manqua de quelques centimètres. Merde, alors ! Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile devait-il être aussi agile ? Ne pouvait-il pas se laisser tranquillement blesser ? Son irritation lui fit perdre sa concentration et Harry en profita pour le jeter au sol, lui faisant perdre son épée avant de plaquer ses bras contre le sol. Drago aurait certainement protesté face à cette position s'il ne venait pas de sentir quelque chose de… dur contre sa hanche. _

_-Que… Bégaya-t-il. _

_-Tu me donnes envie de…_

_Avant que le blond ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il aille quelque part tant et aussi longtemps que l'envie d'Harry n'était pas assouvie. Et bien… il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. _

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux au moment même où un gémissement rauque sortait de sa bouche. La tête de Potter était enfouit contre son cou alors que le souffle de sa bouche balayait la peau sensible de son cou.

-Je peux sentir ton odeur… Murmura-t-il, chaque mouvement de sa bouche le faisant frissonner. Merde…

Drago pouvait sentir son corps se raidir, essayant de résister à la tentation. Il… il devait lui dire de partir… de ne pas le toucher… il devait lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie de sentir ses mains sur son corps… il devait lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le sentir aller et venir en lui… de le sentir au plus profond de son être… ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses mains alors que la respiration de Potter se faisait de plus en plus saccader.

-Ha… Harry…

Il n'aurait pas du, de toute évidence, dire le prénom du loup-garou. Un grognement guttural se fit entendre à ses oreilles avant que les lèvres du brun ne s'abattent sur les siennes, le faisant fermer les yeux. Seigneur tout puissant… qu'était-il entrain de faire ? Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la chevelure épaisse alors que la langue de Potter ne perdait pas une seule seconde avant d'explorer sa bouche, partant danser avec la sienne… chaque frôlement de langue lançait une décharge électrique dans son corps… il n'était pas assez près… jamais assez près… pas avant de sentir cette dureté au plus profond de son être et d'arracher ses vêtements de ce corps musclé. Les mains de Potter descendirent alors s'agripper à l'arrière de ses jambes, le soulevant avec facilité. Drago n'y pensa même pas à deux fois avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille du brun et il rejeta vivement la tête vers l'arrière en sentant l'érection du brun contre la sienne.

-Oh mon Dieu… Gémit-il.

Un feulement anime l'accueillit et il sentit Potter l'emmener vers le lit. En moins d'une seconde, ils se retrouvèrent sur le matelas, s'embrassant avec frénésie. Ses mains partirent alors explorer le dos musclé et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné afin de pouvoir retirer cette foutue chemise… sentir toute cette peau contre les paumes de ses mains… mordiller le corps mâte… le faire sien à jamais. Les lèvres du brun se détachèrent alors des siennes et il retira brusquement son t-shirt et Drago n'eut qu'à voir son regard pour deviner qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui arracher le sien. Il l'enleva alors promptement et tout son corps frissonna en sentant la peau du brun contre la sienne. Les hanches se mirent alors à bouger contre les siennes… la bouche de Potter était partout à la dois… dansant autour de son pouls, mordillant son mamelon, retournant à ses lèvres et l'empêchant de respirer convenablement… et lui ne pouvait que griffer le dos du brun alors que ses hanches bougeait violemment contre les siennes, ne demandant qu'une chose… qu'une seule et unique chose…

_-Menteur… tout n'était que mensonge… tout… tout n'était qu'un horrible mensonge…_

La douleur fulgurante dans sa poitrine le fit pousser un petit cri avant qu'il ne repousse violemment Potter. Sa respiration était haletante… mais la douleur dans sa poitrine… Mensonge… quelle mensonge ? Qu'est-ce qui était un mensonge ? Il avait si mal… comme il avait mal… sa gorge le serrait… il ne pouvait pas…

-Va-t-en. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix blanche.

À son grand soulagement, le brun hocha la tête prenant son chandail et l'enfilant rapidement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait commencé à faire de telles choses avec un homme qu'il connaissait à peine… Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il le connaissait déjà. Et, qu'il le veuille ou non… il connaissait déjà ce corps. Potter marcha alors vers la porte, ne lui lançant même pas un regard.

-Nous étions amants, n'est-ce pas. Annonça lentement Drago. Nous avons déjà couché ensemble.

Plusieurs fois, fut-il tenté d'ajouter mais il se contenta d'observer le dos musclé se crisper alors que Potter tournait la poignée de la porte.

-Mais, j'ai besoin de savoir… Nous contentions-nous de coucher ensemble ou était-ce… quelque chose de plus…

-Il n'y a plus rien entre nous alors pourquoi se poser des questions sur notre passé ?

Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux ? Drago pouvait encore sentir le feu de ses baisers et il lui disait qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux ? Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il fusillait sans ménagement du regard le dos du brun.

-Tu as raison. Il est hors de question que nous couchions de nouveau ensemble.

-Exactement. Ce qui vient de se passer n'était qu'une erreur… une grossière erreur.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors que son visage se fermait davantage. Une erreur ? Bien évidemment qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Il ne devait pas recoucher avec Potter. Jamais. Parce que tout n'était qu'un hideux mensonge… tout… le brun sortit alors de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Drago se coucha alors sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il ne devait plus refaire une chose pareille… Il ne devait pas se laisser toucher par Potter. C'était une erreur… une grossière erreur…

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde alors je suis terriblement désolé pour cette immonde retard… Je suis tombée malade ensuite j'étais trop occupée pour écrire ce chapitre alors je m'en excuse encore et encore !

**Chapitre 11**

_La pluie tombait sur lui… elle tombait dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau et même dans ses yeux… et Drago ne pouvait qu'en être reconnaissant. Au moins, elle masquait ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler de son regard. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse lui être arrivée… Non, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. _

_-Harry…_

_La seule chose qui arrivait à percer le brouillard qui embrouillait son esprit était ce nom… Harry… Harry… pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait avoir aussi mal au cœur ? Était-ce à cause de ce qu'il était ? De ce que sa famille était ? Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal… il posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il ne voulait plus être ici. Il ne voulait plus être ici. Il préférait retourner dans cette maison maudite. Dans cette chambre dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé. Oh oui… mieux valait retourner dans cette chambre plutôt que de supporter une telle douleur. Si seulement il n'avait jamais rencontré Harry Potter… si seulement il ne l'avait jamais rencontré… rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… Ses sentiments si intenses et cruels. Ses sentiments qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Merlin tout puissant… _

_-Vous ne devriez pas rester dans cette pluie, jeune Malfoy. Fit remarquer une voix amusée. _

_Le blond se tourna lentement et tomba directement dans des yeux bleus pétillants. _

_-Dumbledore… Murmura-t-il. _

_-Alors, puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi notre Prince adoré est aussi triste ?_

_Drago détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Il aurait voulu ne pas y penser mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Harry… Harry… Toujours Harry. Rien qu'Harry. La personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Merde. La tentation de se laisser tomber à genoux et de pleurer encore plus fort faillit le tuer, mais il ne pouvait pas y céder. Pas quand quelqu'un était là à observer tous ses gestes. Un sourire amer se forma alors sur ses lèvres. Depuis quand n'y avait-il pas quelqu'un pour observer ses moindres gestes ? Après tout, il était ce qu'il était. Il n'avait pas de liberté. Il devait être surveillé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à faire un enfant. Là et seulement là aurait-il un peu plus de liberté. Mais, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il était le dernier de sa lignée, ils le surveilleraient à chaque moment de son existence. _

_-Non, vous ne pouvez pas me le demander. Répliqua sèchement Drago. _

_-Mais, je le sais déjà non ? Il s'agit d'Harry Potter. _

_Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent aussitôt. Que… comment était-ce possible ? Même Blaise ignorait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que… ce qui venait d'arriver. Personne ne le savait… Tous croyaient que lui et Harry filaient le parfait amour. Un rire hystérique menaça de s'échapper de sa bouche. Parfait amour ? Quelle bonne blague… quelle immonde et dégoûtante blague… Soudainement, le blond sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule alors que le souffle de Dumbledore effleurait ses oreilles. _

_-Et s'il y avait un moyen pour tout changer ? Souffla le vieil homme. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-Un seul et unique moyen pour que cette douleur dans votre poitrine disparaisse… Que seriez-vous prêt à faire pour que cette douleur s'en aille ?_

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de se redresser d'un bond de son lit. Dumbledore ? Qui était ce vieil homme ? Il ne l'avait pas vu ici. Cette douleur ? Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine et il ferma péniblement les yeux. Cette douleur… comment était-il sensé se battre contre cette douleur ? De quel moyen le vieil homme parlait-il ? Il avait tout oublié… Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait afin de pouvoir se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer… même entre lui et Potter. Sa main se crispa contre son cœur et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Voulait-il vraiment savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre lui et Potter ? Voulait-il vraiment savoir ce qu'il était vraiment ?

Pourquoi le protéger ? Pourquoi l'enfermer ? Pourquoi garder tous ses secrets ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Il jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à son horloge et sursauta violemment en voyant qu'il était déjà le matin. Seigneur… il avait dormi plus de 14 heures… comment était-ce possible ? Ce ne lui était jamais arrivé. Bon, peu importait. Il avait besoin de prendre sa douche et ensuite il pouvait essayer de chercher des réponses. Personne ne voulait lui répondre. Mais, il trouverait peut-être quelqu'un qui accepterait de dire quelque chose… N'importe quoi… Il laissa tomber un soupir avant de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain personnel. L'eau chaude lui ferait du bien.

Il se faufila alors dans sa douche et laissa échapper un grognement de bien-être. Oui… c'est ce dont il avait besoin… juste lui et l'eau… juste lui qui prétendait que sa vie ne venait pas d'être complètement chamboulée par des gens qu'il connaissait mais dont il ne connaissait rien. Juste lui… un type amnésique qui cherchait désespérément à savoir qui il était… bien qu'il ne se soit jamais posé la question auparavant. Ses mains se figèrent alors sur sa peau. Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions. Il avait juste accepté cette vie comme si elle était normale alors qu'il avait toujours senti que ce n'était pas l'endroit auquel il appartenait. Pourquoi avait-il donc fait ça ? Pourquoi … Et même maintenant…. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment de réponse non ? Il acceptait ce que ses gens lui disaient. Il acceptait qu'ils refusent de lui dire ce qui se passait avec lui. Il acceptait tout… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière ? Un tremblement secoua alors son être. Il ne cherchait pas. Qui… qui était-il ?

_-Des Dieux parmi les hommes_. _Une famille choisit par le pouvoir absolu. Sans eux les sorciers n'existent pas. _

Ses mains vinrent s'agripper alors à ses cheveux alors qu'une migraine fulgurant venait s'abattre sur lui. Il avait mal ! Il se laissa alors tomber à genoux dans sa douche. Une femme murmurait… elle murmurait… elle disait… que disait-elle ? Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ? Il ne la voyait même pas. Il ne pouvait que l'entendre.

_-Les Dieux ne meurent pas et pourtant nous nous mourrons… Mais, nous sommes des Dieux pour eux. À jamais enfermer et pourtant à jamais adorer_.

Il avait si froid. Quelque chose voulait sortir à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose voulait sortir. Il avait mal ! Pourquoi avait-il donc si mal ? Il n'était pas un Dieu ! Il n'avait rien d'un Dieu ! Que quelqu'un l'aide par Merlin ! Sa tête menaçait d'exploser ! Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux en entendant la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrir et un gémissement inarticulé tomba de ses lèvres en voyant Potter. Il tendit alors une main tremblante vers lui.

-Harry… ça fait mal…

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer d'avantage, les bras de Potter vinrent s'enrouler autour de son corps, le plaquant contre son torse. Drago se fichait de qui il était. Il se fichait qu'il le détestait ou bien qu'en temps normal chaque instinct de son corps lui hurlait de rester loin de lui… il avait besoin de lui. Il avait tellement besoin de lui… Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette douleur dans sa tête… comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui enfoncer des clous dans le crâne. Potter se dégagea alors légèrement de leur étreinte et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Le cœur de Drago se mit alors aussitôt à hurler. Il le regardait… il le regardait avec tellement de… tellement de… sa gorge se serra péniblement.

-Drago…

Pourquoi disait-il son nom ? Il ne devait pas dire son nom. La main rugueuse se posa alors sur sa joue. Il n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec lui. D'habitude, il le regardait comme s'il voulait lui arracher la tête. Alors, pourquoi le regardait-il de cette manière ? Le brun laissa alors échapper un soupir avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

-Ne disparais pas de nouveau.

Il ne pensait pas que Potter ait dit ses paroles pour qu'il l'entende. En fait, il n'était même pas sur de ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre. Ne pas disparaitre ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire qu'il disparaisse ? Ne se fichait-il donc pas éperdument de lui ? N'était-il donc pas une simple mission ? Son cœur partit alors en direction de sa gorge, menaçant de l'étouffer. Ses yeux le picotaient… Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal…

-Est-ce que… tu serais triste si je disparaissais ? Demanda d'une voix faible Drago.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Potter ne relève la tête et ne plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait aussi vite ? Pourquoi ressentait-il donc autant de… autant d'amour ? De l'amour ? De quoi parlait-il ? Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre lui et Potter. Le loup-garou était désagréable et un véritable rustre. Il n'avait rien de l'homme parfait. Absolument rien. Et pourtant, Drago ne pouvait que regarder ses yeux verts remplis d'une telle tristesse… et il ne pouvait que sentir cette main qui lui caressait tendrement la joue.

-Ma tristesse n'a aucune importance. Si c'est ce que tu veux faire, je ne peux pas défaire ta décision.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Pourquoi avait-il donc l'air si mélancolique en disant ses mots ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il une telle peine à l'idée qu'il ait pu faire mal à Potter ? Il le détestait. D'accord, il avait été amant dans une autre vie… mais, ce n'était rien de plus. Le sexe ne signifiait rien sans amour. Et il ressentait plus d'affection envers Blaise qu'il en ressentirait jamais envers Potter.

-J'existe pour te protéger. De toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

-Tu mourrais pour moi ?

-Sans aucune hésitation.

-Tu souffrirais en silence pour moi ?

Une étrange lueur éclaira alors les yeux verts et Drago sentit sa salive s'étrangler dans sa gorge. Mais, que faisait-il bon sang ? Lui et Potter… il n'y avait rien entre lui et Potter. Il ne pouvait rien y avoir.

_-Menteur…._

Oui, il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre lui et le brun. Dès le début, il avait voulu se trouver le plus loin possible de son protecteur. Il avait voulu le voir disparaitre de sa vue. Et pourtant maintenant… il ne pouvait que s'agripper désespérément à son t-shirt rouge et espérer ne jamais avoir à être séparé de lui. Plus jamais…

_-Je t'aime. _

_Drago sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine en voyant les yeux émeraude d'Harry s'écarquiller. Il savait pertinemment qu'Harry ne le voyait que comme une mission. Il savait qu'Harry mourrait sans problème pour lui. Mais, il fallait absolument que le loup-garou comprenne que lui aussi mourrait pour lui… qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'Harry meurt pour sauver sa vie… Il voulait que… ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Harry se dégagea et le cœur de Drago manqua un battement en voyant un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Harry ne souriait jamais… et maintenant il souriait pour lui… rien que pour lui… _

_-Je… Je… Moi aussi. _

_Ce fut amplement suffisant pour qu'un sourire se forme sur les lèvres du blond et qu'il se jette dans les bras du loup-garou. _

Drago rouvrit brusquement les yeux et ne put qu'ouvrir silencieusement la bouche en voyant qu'il se trouvait sur son lit… et qu'il n'y avait pas de Potter à l'horizon.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde alors j'essaye de me faire pardonner mon retard des dernières semaines en écrivant un nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 12**

Drago ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il était sensé réagir à toute cette histoire… Maintenant, il était temps qu'il reprenne sa vie entre ses mains. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à découvrir pourquoi on l'avait emmené dans un tel endroit et pourquoi on l'avait enlevé de cet endroit pour commencer. Il fallait qu'il découvre pourquoi on lui avait enlevé la mémoire… le plus terrifiant dans tout cela était qu'il n'était même pas sur de vouloir réellement découvrir tous ses souvenirs qui semblaient bien trop douloureux… Cette douleur dans la poitrine… Mais, il ne pouvait pas continuer de cette manière… Pas quand à chaque minute les yeux verts de Potter ne cessaient de réapparaître dans son esprit, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose que lui. Il avait… il avait été amoureux d'Harry Potter. Il aurait adoré pouvoir rire de cet amour… pouvoir le réduire à une simple amourette de jeunesse… mais, il n'y arrivait pas… Pas quand son ancien lui-même semblait complètement obnubilé par lui. Pas quand même lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore et toujours au loup-garou… Il ne cessait de le voir partout… Il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien. Il savait que Potter avait un rapport avec son amnésie. Il ignorait pourquoi… Il ignorait comment, mais le brun avait un lien avec le fait que sa mémoire était bloquée. Et qui était donc ce vieil homme… Dumbledore… Il ne l'avait jamais vu ici. Alors pourquoi semblait-il être quelqu'un d'important pour le monde magique ? Pourquoi semblait-il…

Brusquement, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se tourna d'un bond pour voir une tornade rousse se jeter à ses pieds. Il ne put que battre des cils en regardant la jeune fille au visage couvert de tâches de rousseur le regarder, les yeux implorants, alors que des larmes amères dégringolaient sur ses joues.

-Vous êtes vraiment de retour… Prince…

Elle laissa alors échapper un gémissement rauque qui lui fit presque peur. Pourquoi venait-elle donc dans sa chambre de cette manière ? Connaissait-il cette fille ? Prince ? Il était un Prince ? Quoi ?

-S'il vous plait… sauvez-le ! Supplia-t-elle. Sauvez-le !

-Qui ? Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Neville… sauvez le… il va mourir…

Avant même que Drago puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille se saisit de son bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Le sauver ? Comment était-il sauvé qui que ce soit ? Il n'avait aucun pouvoir magique à sa connaissance, alors comment… pourtant, il se laissa emporter par la jeune fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Si elle se trouvait dans ce château, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était une alliée… Elle l'emmena alors dans une immense pièce remplit de lit et il vit aussitôt un homme assez rondelet couché sous une montagne de couverture. Une femme s'attelait autour de lui, essayant vainement de lui faire avaler une potion. Pourtant, le jeune homme refusait. Il se débattait et gémissait… Drago pouvait presque sentir sa douleur dans sa propre chaire… dans son propre sang… il déglutit avec peine et s'approcha avec précaution du jeune homme. La jeune fille rousse se trouvait déjà à ses côtés, essayant vainement de lui parler tout en pleurant. Lorsque Drago arriva à son chevet, il ne put que remarquer la plaie béante qui se trouvait sur sa jugulaire. Du sang noir s'écoulait de celle-ci et, de près, le jeune homme semblait encore plus en peine.

Drago déglutit avec peine tout en le regardant. Il souffrait… il souffrait à cause de cette chose sur son cou… mais, qu'était-il sensé faire exactement ? Il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Il ne savait absolument rien de ce monde… on ne lui avait rien dit alors comment était-il sauvé ce type ? Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement à ses côtés.

_-N'y a-t-il donc pas eu assez de sang ? Pourquoi continuent-ils donc à s'entretuer… à se faire mal indéfiniment… et pourtant, c'est dans ce monde que je t'envoie n'est-ce pas ? Cela veut donc dire que je ne suis pas mieux qu'eux… je laisse le destin se répéter encore et toujours jusqu'à ce que l'apocalypse vienne. _

Le jeune homme se débattit alors et se mit à hurler. Il pouvait sentir sa douleur… Il pouvait sentir sa douleur. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donc faire mal… Drago rapprocha alors ses mains de la plaie béante et posa celles-ci sur le sang poisseux. Personne n'aurait du avoir à supporter une telle douleur. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Il lui ordonner de s'en aller ! Brusquement, il se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet avant qu'un hurlement ne s'échappe de sa propre gorge. Le sang l'attaquait ! Il venait partout autour de lui ! C'était à lui qu'appartenait toute cette douleur ! Son fardeau parce qu'il était ce qu'il était…

_-Je ne sais même pas comment ils vont t'appeler… probablement qu'ils ne me laisseront même pas le choix de ton nom… de toute façon, je ne mérite pas l'honneur de te nommer. Pas quand je quitterais ce monde bien avant que tu sois capable de dire ton premier mot… Tu ne m'appelleras jamais « Mère » et je ne t'appellerais jamais « fils » parce que je n'en peux plus… je n'en peux plus de cette douleur… Mon cœur me fait si mal…_

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se redressa sur son séant, fixant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et il recula d'un coup en sentant les bras de la jeune fille rousse s'enrouler autour de son cou alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans sa poitrine.

-Merci… Merci d'avoir sauvé Neville.

Drago se tourna alors vers le jeune homme paisiblement endormi. Comment… comment avait-il fait ça ? Il ne se rappelait de rien… juste d'une douleur insoutenable dans tous les tréfonds de son âme. Il ne se souvenait vraiment de rien.

-Désolé, Prince. Je sais que vous ne vous souvenez de rien. Continua la rouquine. Je suis Ginny Weasley. Mon frère est un de vos protecteurs… c'est pour ça que je savais que vous vous trouviez dans le château.

Elle lui lança alors un sourire et Drago ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement. À qui appartenait donc cette voix qui ne cessait de parler dans sa tête ? Une femme… il s'agissait d'une femme… une femme qui se prétendait sa mère. Mais, comment aurait-il pu avoir des conversations avec elle alors qu'elle disait qu'elle ne le rencontrerait jamais ? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens… Il avait besoin de réponse et vite ! La porte s'ouvrit alors aux éclats et il vit Ginny Weasley sursauter violemment alors qu'une femme qu'il reconnut aussitôt faisait son apparition. Elle faisait partie du conseil… ses yeux de chattes se posèrent alors sur Ginny Weasley et le regard noir qu'elle lui lança fit ratatiner la jeune fille sur elle-même.

-Pourquoi est-ce que le Prince se trouve coucher dans un lit de l'infirmerie ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui claquait comme un coup de fouet.

-Parce que… parce que je lui ai demandé de sauver Neville. Bégaya la rouquine.

-Le Prince est en voie de convalescence ! Hurla la femme. Il ne peut pas se permettre de faire…

-Je vais bien, Madame. L'interrompit fermement Drago.

Les yeux de chats se posèrent sur lui et il sentit l'envie soudaine de se faire tout petit. Néanmoins, il ne laisserait nullement cette femme l'intimider d'une quelconque manière. Il n'était pas une mauviette ! Il était parfaitement capable de décider de ses propres décisions.

-Très bien alors, Prince venez avec moi.

Drago se redressa aussitôt et maudit silencieusement ses jambes tremblantes. Il ne devait pas la laisser voir qu'il se sentait, effectivement, faible. Il se devait de marcher de manière digne. Ginny Weasley lui murmura un nouveau Merci qu'il accepta de bonne grâce. Il suivit alors la femme jusque dans le corridor.

-Votre bonté vous honore, Prince. Déclara-t-elle sèchement. Mais, vous ne pouvez vous permettre de sauver n'importe quel soldat. Votre vie en dépend.

-Alors ma vie est plus importante que celle de cet homme ? Répliqua Drago.

-Évidemment. Votre vie est plus importante que la mienne, que celle de Mademoiselle Weasley… Vous êtes tout pour ce monde.

Comment pouvait-il donc être tout pour ce monde ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était qu'un adolescent. Comment sa vie pouvait-elle donc valoir plus que celle de tout le monde ? Il crispa ses poings à ses côtés pour les empêcher de trembler.

-Qui… qui suis-je ?

-Sans vous, nous n'existons pas.

Drago déglutit avec peine avant de détourner la tête.

_-Des Dieux parmi les hommes_…

Un Dieu ? Non, il n'était pas un Dieu. Il saignait, il souffrait… il n'était pas éternel… alors comment pouvait-il donc être un Dieu ? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sans ! Sans lui, ils n'existaient pas ? S'agissait-il d'une exagération ? D'une figure de style ? Mais, il ne comprenait pas cette métaphore… Il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle le reconduisit alors à sa chambre et lui ouvrit la porte.

-Veuillez rentrer Prince. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Vous allez m'enfermer pas vrai ?

-Nous vous gardons en sécurité. Reformula la femme.

Drago avait envie de secouer la tête… il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant… Il ne voulait pas être enfermé ici. Il ne voulait pas être enfermé de nouveau.

-Quand… quand pourrais-je sortir ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Lorsque nous le jugerons adéquat, Prince.

Drago hocha lentement la tête avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Le bruit de la porte se refermant dans son dos lui donna mal au cœur. Pourquoi… pourquoi était-il enfermé dans cette chambre ? Il partit alors vers la fenêtre et essaya vainement de l'ouvrir. Il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de manière incontrôlable et il se laissa tomber au sol. Il ne pouvait pas sortir… On ne le laissait pas sortir… Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant ? Sa liberté était terminée… avait-elle seulement déjà commencé ?

_-À jamais enfermer et pourtant à jamais adorer_.

Il ne voulait pas être adoré. Il voulait qu'on le laisse être dehors… mais, il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Il l'avait bien compris. C'était pour cela qu'il était entré… parce qu'il n'y avait aucune place dans ce monde pour lui à l'exception d'ici… mais, ici il était enfermé… Lorsqu'il s'était trouvé dans le monde des humains… il n'avait cessé de sentir que quelque chose lui manquait… quelque chose de primordial… il ne pouvait pas être heureux là-bas… il ne pouvait pas être heureux ici… qu'était-il sensé devenir alors ? Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Cette douleur dans sa poitrine… Il avait tellement… tellement mal…

_-Ils ne te laisseront jamais seul… Tu seras comme leur petit oiseau… leur oiseau dans une magnifique cage doré… Et tu finiras comme moi et comme tes ancêtres… et tu passeras cette malédiction à ta descendance… Jamais… Jamais, ils ne te laisseront t'en aller… Tu ne seras jamais seul. _

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 13**

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la désagréable impression qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à dormir… Ses bras se crispèrent autour de lui alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même dans son immense lit. Cela faisait une semaine qu'on l'avait laissé ici sans qu'aucune visite ne vienne perturber son emprisonnement. Il pouvait dire ce qu'ils voulaient… lui savait très bien qu'on venait de l'enfermer dans une jolie cage dorée.

Une cage dont il ne pouvait s'échapper. Pas quand cela voulait dire qu'il devait retourner dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Il n'était jamais parvenu à être heureux dans le monde des mortels. Il n'était arrivé à s'attacher à personne… les jours semblaient passés de manière abominablement longue… tout semblait ne pas avoir la moindre importance. Et maintenant que ses émotions recommençaient à faire surface… cela devait être ici. Dans cette prison…

_-Harry_…

Ses dents se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et il pencha piteusement la tête. Harry… Harry… il en avait marre d'entendre le nom de ce type dans sa tête. De cet homme de Neandertal qui n'avait pas fait preuve d'une seule once de gentillesse depuis qu'il l'avait connu. Ou bien connu de nouveau. Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le gardait ici? Quel crime horrible avait-il donc bien pu commettre pour être enfermé de cette façon?

_-Sans vous, nous n'existons pas_.

Alors pourquoi l'avoir envoyé dans le monde des mortels? Pourquoi venir le chercher maintenant de tous les moments? Était-ce à cause de cet homme aux yeux flamboyants? Ce type qui n'avait cessé de l'appeler « petit oiseau », était-ce à cause de lui qu'il l'avait ramené ici? Pourquoi avait-il donc été attaqué de toute manière? Il n'en pouvait plus de se poser toutes ses questions. N'aurait-il donc pas le droit à une seule réponse? Il ferma péniblement les yeux sous l'intense concentration. C'était à se demander s'il n'avait jamais su qui il était vraiment. S'obstinaient-ils donc à lui cacher sa véritable identité?

Jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle de douleur et menace de se suicider? Sa mort… il eut l'image fugace de toutes ces personnes aux cheveux or pâle. Il n'y en avait pas eu un seul qui avait été âgé. Pourquoi les avoir peints dans leur jeunesse? Et leur vieillesse? Est-ce que cette époque de leur vie n'était pas assez intéressante pour eux? Avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage, un sommeil profond s'abattit sur ses paupières, le plongeant dans le noir le plus extrême.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement. Pourquoi avait-il eu envie de dormir si soudainement? Et pourquoi se réveiller aussi tôt? Sa vie devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Il poussa un soupir de découragement avant de se frotter les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir dans cette chambre… Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dormir dans cette chambre? Il enleva brusquement sa main de devant ses yeux en entendant le tintement léger de clochette. Il se tourna alors d'un bond et écarquilla le regard en voyant une jeune femme blonde au ventre proéminent. Elle était assise devant la fenêtre, un sourire sans joie au visage alors que les yeux gris qui le fixaient semblaient déjà morts. Le blond ne put que frissonner d'horreur en voyant la jeune femme passer une main délicate sur son ventre.

-Te donner la vie était le seul moyen d'obtenir ma liberté.

Elle posa alors la tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses immenses yeux gris ne le quittant pas. Qu'est-ce que cette femme faisait dans sa chambre? Lui donner la vie? De quoi parlait-elle? Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler et posa brutalement sa main sur sa gorge en n'entendant pas le moindre son sortir de celle-ci.

-Enfin, je ne peux qu'espérer avoir la liberté, n'est-ce pas? Continua la jeune mère. Ne dit-on pas que ceux qui se suicident pourrirons dans les flammes de l'enfer?

Un rire sans aucun humour s'échappa alors de sa gorge et Drago ne put que reculer le plus loin possible d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il pouvait bouger mais, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Et personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il déglutit alors avec peine, sa respiration se faisant saccadée.

-Tu sais, ils ne te diront jamais ce que tu es vraiment. Pas quand ils savent pertinemment comment tu réagiras. Mais, tu découvriras leur plan à ton égard bien assez tôt…

Elle était si terriblement belle. La laideur absolue ainsi qu'une beauté extraordinaire se mêlaient dans sn visage de porcelaine. Pourquoi la trouvait-il donc aussi terrifiante alors qu'elle était si minuscule?

-Et lorsque tu découvriras leur plan… Je serais là pour t'amener dans ta nouvelle demeure.

-Je ne veux pas mourir. Souffla Drago.

Les mots semblaient sortir péniblement de sa gorge. Comme si quelqu'un essayait vainement de l'étouffer.

-Mais non… tu ne te souviens pas? Tu as déjà voulu mourir.

Le cœur de Drago se serra alors brusquement dans sa poitrine, lui coupant impitoyablement le souffle.

_Mensonge! Mensonge! Il ne voulait pas rester ici… Il ne pouvait pas rester ici… N'importe quoi sauf ça… tout sauf cette souffrance… Il était prêt à tout pour ne pas se subir une chose pareille… Même à… même à_…

Un faible gémissement tomba alors des lèvres de Drago alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer! Il n'arrivait pas à respirer! Son cœur lui faisait beaucoup trop mal! Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur lui faisait mal à ce point? Sa respiration se crispa encore plus dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit une main glaciale se poser dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait même plus la force de bouger. Non… pas quand sa tête menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

-Ne pas savoir fait peur… Mais, le contraire est aussi vrai. Susurra la voix doucereuse à son oreille. La vérité est parfois si terrifiante… que tu souhaiteras mourir.

-Tais-toi…

-Pourquoi penses-tu que tu as oublié? Qui a donc assez de puissance pour t'obliger à t'enlever ta mémoire?

_Drago pouvait sentir le souffle de Dumbledore contre son oreille. Une solution? Quelle solution? Il se fichait des conséquences. Il ne pouvait pas vivre de cette manière. Pas quand son cœur semblait vouloir être brisé en mille morceaux._

_-Quel moyen? Demanda-t-il froidement. _

_-La mémoire est quelque chose de fragile et d'éphémère… et elle est cent fois préférable à votre mort. _

_-Enlever ma mémoire? C'est ça votre solution miracle? _

Était-ce ce vieil homme qui lui avait enlevé la mémoire? Non… Non, ce n'était pas lui. Pourquoi avait-il donc cette certitude au fond de son cœur? Ce n'était pas Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore. Alors qui était-ce… qui pouvait avoir assez de puissance pour lui enlever sa mémoire? Qui? Ses jambes se mirent alors à trembler tandis que la main de la blonde semblait de plus en plus froide dans ses cheveux.

-N'as-tu donc pas peur?

-Oui…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur?

De ne pas savoir. De savoir. De ne pas savoir. De savoir… Sa tête allait exploser! Un gémissement de bête traquée sortit alors de sa bouche alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Mal. Il avait mal.

-Si tu veux le savoir… je peux te le dire… Il faut juste que tu me le demandes…

Non! Non! Il ne voulait rien demander à cette voix douloureuse qui semblait se moquer de lui! Il découvrirait la vérité par lui-même! Non… ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne pourrait pas trouver la vérité. Pas quand on l'enfermait comme un animal dans une cage dorée et que personne ne se décidait à lui dire la moindre information potable. Non… personne ne lui dirait rien. Mais, il ne voulait pas demander cette information à cette voix…

-Quoi? Tu ne veux pas me le demander? Pourquoi?

-Parce que je te hais… Gémit faiblement Drago.

Sa seule réponse fut un rire joyeux qui lui glaça le sang. Il détestait cette voix. Elle était effrayante. Il avait peur. Il ne… Il ne voulait pas savoir ça! Il se mit alors à secouer la tête alors que des gémissements ne cessaient de sortir de sa bouche entrouverte. Il ne voulait pas lui demander ça. Il ne voulait pas lui demander ça.

-L'oiseau a donc peur de sortir de sa cage?

-Tais-toi…

-Je suis la seule personne qui peut te dire la vérité… La seule et unique personne qui est d'accord pour te dire ce que tu es vraiment.

_-Ne lui demande pas_. Chuchota une petite voix à son oreille.

Il ne voulait pas lui demander. Il ne voulait pas lui demander. Et pourtant… il ne pouvait pas écouter cette petite voix faible dans sa tête. Cette petite voix qui ne voulait en aucun cas regarder la vérité en face. Quelle autre solution avait-il? Il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Il n'y avait que cette personne qui savait ce qu'il était vraiment. Il n'y avait que cette personne…

-Dis…

_-Non!_

-Le…

_-Ne fais pas ça!_

-Moi…

La main glacée se posa alors sur sa joue tandis qu'il pouvait clairement sentir un souffle tout aussi froid lui caresser le visage. Il n'osait pas regarder ce visage… non, il n'osait pas…

-Regarde-moi.

Drago leva lentement les yeux et son cœur manqua un battement en voyant le visage qui se trouvait devant lui. Ce nez… cette bouche… il connaissait ce visage… il ne connaissait que trop bien ce visage.

-Surprise.

Et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine en voyant son propre visage lui sourire. La main de son sosie dériva alors sur son front.

_Il pouvait sentir la pluie sur son visage… elle n'apaisait nullement les hurlements de douleur de son cœur. Et lui ne pouvait que regarder Dumbledore. _

_-Effacer ma mémoire? Répéta-t-il lentement. C'est ça votre idée?_

_-C'est le seul moyen, Prince. Je les persuaderais de vous renvoyer dans votre maison dans le monde moldu. _

_-Aucun sortilège ne fonctionnera sur moi. Pas pour longtemps en tout cas…_

_-Pas un sortilège lancé par une autre personne bien évidemment… Mais, si c'était par…_

_-Moi? Vous voulez que je me lance un sortilège?_

_-Seulement si vous le désirer Prince. Ainsi… vous n'aurez plus à être en présence d'Harry Potter… et même lorsque vous le reverrez… il n'y aura plus rien entre vous. _

_Les yeux de Drago s'arrondirent légèrement avant qu'un sourire sans joie ne se forme sur son visage. Perdre la mémoire… tout perdre… ne plus se souvenir de rien… Il ferma alors les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces pour que cela marche… pour qu'il oublie Harry… pour qu'il oublie tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé… pour que cette douleur dans sa poitrine s'en aille une bonne fois pour toute. _

-Réveille-toi.

Drago rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec un regard émeraude. Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa alors de ses lèvres alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le brun qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

Il vit les sourcils du loup-garou se froncer alors qu'il le dévisageait avec rage.

-Je t'ai juste secoué, pas besoin d'en faire toute une…

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pour que je veuille t'oublier à ce point?

Drago enfouit alors sa tête entre ses mains et éclata en sanglots.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 14**

Drago ne pouvait se souvenir d'un jour où les larmes avaient été assez douloureuse pour lui donner envie de s'arracher la tête et de pouvoir en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait voulu mourir ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que des pensées aussi terribles traversent son esprit ? Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il n'était même pas convaincu de vouloir vraiment le savoir… il devait y avoir une excellente raison pour laquelle son ancien lui-même s'était décidé à vivre dans une telle incertitude… et cette raison avait un rapport directe avec Harry Potter. Il l'avait aimé… Il pouvait le sentir dans les tréfonds de son âme… oh oui… comme il l'avait aimé. Alors, pourquoi se refusait-il donc à le voir ? Potter lui avait-il menti ? Ou bien l'avait-il trahi ? Mais, quelle trahison avait bien pu le pousser à effacer sa propre mémoire ? Il releva alors péniblement son regard vers le loup-garou qui le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il ne le prenait pas dans ses ras. Il ne lui disait rien… il se contentait de le regarder… se refusait-il donc à la toucher ? Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que les choses avaient du tourner comme ça ?

-Réponds-moi… Supplia-t-il d'une petite voix faible.

-Je n'ai rien à répondre à ça.

Pourquoi lui parlait-il aussi durement alors que c'était lui qui le faisait souffrir? Ne voyait-il pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues? Ne savait-il donc pas la douleur qui rongeait son être? Il ne serait jamais seul? Et pourtant, il se sentait si seul… qu'avait-il donc fuit de cette manière? Il avait tout oublié… pourquoi avait-il donc fait ça? Il prit alors sa tête entre ses mains, la secouant frénétiquement.

-Je ne comprends plus rien… Murmura Drago. Pourquoi…

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas te répondre. C'est un ordre du conseil.

Le blond ne pouvait pas clairement dire ce qui avait arrêté ses larmes. Peut-être était-ce le ton implacable de Potter… ou bien peut-être avait-il trop mal à la tête pour continuer à pleurer… dans tous les cas, ses larmes arrêtèrent et il leva la tête afin de pouvoir regarder son garde du corps. Cet homme qui se trouvait devant lui… Il ressemblait tellement à ce garçon qu'il avait aimé… Mais, il était plus grand…plus musclé… et son regard était plus dur. Avait-il souffert lui aussi? Face à cette pensée, son cœur se serra douloureusement et il réprima avec peine un petit gémissement de désespoir.

-Alors dis-moi… dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as ramené ici?

Les yeux émeraude se détournèrent alors de lui et se fixèrent sur l'un des murs de sa chambre. Pourquoi l'avoir ramené dans cet endroit? Pourquoi lui avoir permis de partir en premier lieu? Pourquoi refusait-on de lui dire qui il était vraiment… Ne savait-il donc pas qu'il risquait de devenir fou à ce rythme là? S'il ne l'était pas déjà… le souvenir d'un autre lui-même lui souriant d'un air mauvais le fit frissonner d'horreur. Cette femme qui lui faisait si peur… qui était-elle? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle donc aussi peur?

-Tu étais en danger. Alors, je t'ai ramené en lieu sur.

Bien malgré lui, la main de Drago partit se poser sur le bras du loup-garou qui se refusait encore à le regarder.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu me regardes vivre dans le monde des humains? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Depuis que tu as décidé de t'enlever la mémoire et de nous oublier.

Non… ce n'était pas ce qui était sensé arriver! Drago cligna doucement des yeux en pensant cela. Ce n'était pas ce qui était sensé arriver? Non… Potter n'était pas supposé le regarder de loin… le regardant vivre sans lui… être obligé de le regarder sans arrêt… Il pouvait le voir dans les sourcils froncés du brun… dans ses yeux glacés… cette furie… cette… cette tristesse…

-Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un sourire amer se forme sur les lèvres pleines du loup-garou tandis que celui-ci se refusait encore et toujours à le regarder. Pourquoi s'excusait-il auprès de ce type alors qu'il l'avait détesté dès le premier regard… ce type était la raison pour laquelle il s'était enlevé la mémoire… et pourtant… il se rapprocha de lui, posant son menton contre son bras. Ses lèvres étaient contre son oreille. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Il n'était plus lui-même. Quelque chose en lui voulait être plus proche de Potter…

-Harry…

Pourquoi l'appelait-il par son prénom alors qu'il hurlait, il y a de cela quelques jours, qu'il ne voulait absolument rien savoir de lui. Et pourtant… son cœur se gonflait dans sa poitrine… ce sentiment menaçait d'exploser en lui… de l'assimiler complètement…

-Harry….

Son nom qui ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Comme une obsession… Pourquoi cette personne n'arrêtait-elle pas d'appeler le nom de cet homme? Il n'avait rien de charmant. Il était froid, grossier, impertinent et arrogant… alors pourquoi ne souhaitait-il qu'une chose? Se rapprocher de lui encore et toujours…

-Tu savais qu'en faisant ça je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Siffla le brun.

Pourquoi avait-il donc tant envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait? Qu'il ne pouvait pas survivre sans lui? Que ses années sans lui avaient été les pires de sa vie? Il ne voulait pas être proche de cet homme. Une part de lui ne cessait de lui hurler de partir au loin… très loin… de ne pas se laisser envahir par le loup-garou… Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que se rapprocher encore plus près… coller son contre le sien et caresser tendrement sa joue. Amour… Haine…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu souhaitais! Aboya alors le brun, le faisant sursauter.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le loup-garou le plaqua sans ménagement sur le lit, se plaçant directement au-dessus de lui. Les yeux émeraude le fixaient avec une férocité qui lui fit battre le cœur plus vite. Il le voulait plus près… Il le voulait plus loin…

_-Menteur!_

_-Je l'aime…_

_-Oublie-le!_

_-Je l'aime…_

Pourquoi est-ce que deux voix se disputaient dans sa tête? Comment était-ce possible? Et la chaleur de Potter qui se répandait dans chaque partie de son corps… le faisant frissonner de volupté. Pourquoi se sentait-il donc aussi en sécurité alors que Potter semblait sur le point de lui arracher la tête?

-Tu as fuis comme un lâche au lieu de te battre! Poursuivit le brun. Tu es parti! Tu es parti!

-C'était la seule solution.

-Non! Ça ne l'était pas! Ce n'était pas terminé entre nous espèce de…

Drago ne voulait plus l'entendre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se dégagea alors de se poigne et enroula fermement ses bras et ses jambes autour du brun, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur lui. Il ne voulait plus penser. Il ne voulait plus savoir. Il était fatigué… épuisé… il ne voulait qu'une chose… il se mit alors à onduler contre le corps du loup-garou. Il sentit celui-ci se raidir au-dessus de lui avant qu'un grognement sourd ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

-Non! Grogna-t-il. Non!

Drago se refusait à en écouter davantage. Il plaqua alors sa bouche contre celle de Potter et lui mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure pour que celui-ci le permette d'entrer. Ses yeux se fermèrent voluptueusement alors qu'il caressait du mieux qu'il pouvait la langue du brun. Il ne voulait pas penser. Il ne voulait pas que Potter soit fâché contre lui. Il se fichait de l'amour ou de la haine. Ce n'était plus ce qui comptait… la seule et unique chose qui comptait c'était ce corps au-dessus du sien… Il pouvait sentir une chaleur insoutenable dans son bas-ventre… et il pouvait clairement sentir le désir de Potter à côté du sien… Il se mit alors à se frotter encore plus durement contre le bas-ventre du brun. Il voulait cette érection au plus profond de son être. Il voulait que Potter le prenne pendant des heures comme il savait si bien le faire par le passé. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Ses mains se faufilèrent alors jusqu'à la boucle de ceinture de Potter qu'il s'empressa d'enlever et d'envoyer au loin. Avant qu'il ne puisse descendre sa main dans le pantalon du loup-garou, celui-ci posa fermement sa main sur la sienne, empêchant tout mouvement de sa part.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de moi. Siffla le loup-garou avec hargne. Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher de cette manière.

Drago se laissa alors tomber sur son lit, gémissant de dépit. Un regard désespéré de Potter s'attardant sur sa nuque et descendant tout le long de son corps le fit frissonner de plus belle. Pourquoi devait-il donc être aussi difficile? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tout oublier pour une seule et unique soirée? Le brun se dégagea alors de son corps, partant de son lit pour aller chercher sa ceinture. Drago se redressa avec peine, essayant d'ignorer le feu dans son bas-ventre. Merlin… ce qu'il était dur d'oublier ce feu… pas quand il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait devenir beaucoup plus intense.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça. Continua Potter. _Jamais_.

Puis, le brun partit vers la porte, tournant lentement la poignée de porte. Il allait le laisser là… il allait l'abandonner dans cette chambre pour l'éternité… il deviendrait comme cette femme en caressant son énorme ventre… un bébé… il devait produire un bébé. Il eut un haut le cœur juste à cette idée. Pourquoi voulait-il vomir? Il aimait bien les enfants. Et il n'avait jamais pensé ne pas en avoir au moins un… alors pourquoi… Non, pas de bébé pour lui… Pas ça! Il sentit une panique sanguinaire s'emparer de son être et il enfonça sa tête entre ses mains. Un bébé… Un bébé… Il ne pouvait pas! Il ne voulait pas!

-Malfoy! Malfoy!

Il pouvait sentir la main de Potter dans ses cheveux, dans son cou… Il essayait de le ramener au temps présent mais, il ne le pouvait pas! Un bébé… un bébé… Des menottes en or et argent… des menottes… pourquoi des menottes?

-Menotte… Souffla-t-il faiblement.

Il vit Potter blêmir dangereusement alors qu'il le serrait contre sa poitrine. N'était-ce pas lui qui disait ne rien vouloir à faire avec lui? Pourquoi le tenait-il de cette façon? Pourquoi agissait-il de manière aussi contradictoire? Ne pouvait-il pas faire le moindre sens pour une fois dans sa vie?

-N'y pense pas… s'il te plait…

Il pouvait entendre le hurlement de quelqu'un dans sa tête… les menottes… pourquoi des menottes?

_-Afin de ne plus jamais être seule… elle décida de tous les créer… pour s'échapper de ce monde qui n'était pas le sien_…

Elle? Qui elle? Il connaissait tout ça déjà? Il connaissait déjà tout ça… alors pourquoi… pourquoi était-ce donc si dure de se souvenir de tout? Severus Rogue ne lui avait-il pas dit que s'il le voulait vraiment… les souvenirs lui reviendraient… si seulement la personne qui les avait pris décidait de les lui redonner… Mais, il les était lui-même prise… alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir… pourquoi? Il sursauta violemment en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à la volée. Et il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en revoyant Blaise pour la première fois en plusieurs jours. Il aurait volontiers dit quelque chose si le mulâtre ne semblait pas aussi alarmé.

-Voldemort… Voldemort est ici…

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 15**

Voldemort… connaissait-il donc déjà ce nom ? Il avait pourtant l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu… Pourquoi est-ce que Potter avait pâli à ce point entendant ce mot ? Pourquoi pouvait-il voir des tremblants silencieux secouer le corps gracile de Blaise ? Voldemort… La vision d'un regard aussi rouge que le sang lui glaça le corps. Il… connaissait ce nom.

-Allons-y. Malfoy, tu restes ici.

Avant que Drago ne puisse protester ou dire quelque chose, Potter s'était déjà élancé vers la porte avant de refermer celle-ci. Il… il était de nouveau enfermer. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il ravalait péniblement sa salive. Voldemort… Voldemort… quelqu'un de dangereux… quelqu'un qui pouvait faire du mal à Blaise et à Ron… quelqu'un qui pouvait faire du mal… à Potter. La terreur qui s'enroula alors autour de son cœur lui fit se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour protéger qui que ce soit. On ne lui avait jamais demandé de protéger. Mais, il le voulait… oh oui comme il le voulait… les gens à qui il tenait partait au loin pour se battre contre une menace dont il ne connaissait rien… et lui était sensé resté parfaitement immobile à attendre qu'on lui annonce les mauvaises nouvelles. Il se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne verrait rien du tout. Potter se trouvait hors de sa portée… Il ne saurait pas s'il était blessé ou non… il ne saurait absolument rien…

Ses mains se crispèrent sur la vitre alors qu'un gémissement pitoyable s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire… alors pourquoi le protéger? À quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir? Il n'avait aucun pouvoir et pourtant… si seulement il pouvait veiller sur eux… si seulement il pouvait regarder lui aussi… si seulement… soudain, la vitre sur laquelle il s'appuyait se peignit de noir avant de commencer à tournoyer sur elle-même. Drago aurait voulu hurler mais, aussitôt, elle arrêta de tournoyer et, au lieu de ça, montra Potter dans un rang entouré de centaines de personnes alors qu'en avant de lui se trouvait le conseil. Severus Rogue, cette femme aux yeux de chat et l'homme à l'œil étrange se trouvaient devant une autre armée tout aussi imposante… et devant cette armée se trouvait un simple homme habillé de noir.

Non… dire qu'il était un simple homme était presqu'un blasphème. Il était immensément beau avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux couleur rubis… et Drago sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort. Mais, il ne le connaissait pas… mais, il le connaissait… il serra les mains sur sa poitrine, observant péniblement la scène qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Retourne d'où tu viens. Ordonna d'une voix Severus. Espèce de traître.

-Je suis le traître? Demanda d'une voix hypnotique Voldemort.

Il balaya alors d'un signe de main la réplique de Severus tout en lui envoyant un charmant sourire.

-Je ne suis pas un traître. Assura-t-il. Je ne veux qu'une seule et unique chose…

-Il est hors de question que nous te donnons le Prince! Siffla l'homme à l'œil fou. Nous le protégerons au péril de notre vie.

-Le protéger?

Un sourire dégoûté transforma alors les lèvres sensuelles alors que les yeux rouges luisaient doucement. Drago fut aussitôt tenté de reculer d'un pas. Il faisait peur. Pourquoi lui faisait-il donc aussi peur alors qu'il ne se trouvait nullement près de lui? Voldemort tendit alors la main vers le conseil… et Drago eut l'étrange impression qu'il tendait la main vers lui…

-Vous l'enfermez comme un animal et vous clamez le protéger? Ne me faites pas rire. Vous vous fichez bien du Prince. Vous ne faites que vous servir de lui. Encore et toujours… C'est vous les traîtres, pas moi. Vous ne savez pas comment aimer cet être qui est sensé être notre Dieu.

-C'est faux!

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Potter et Drago sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine en le voyant s'avancer vers Voldemort. Mais, que faisait-il donc? Ne comprenait-il pas la puissance qui se dégageait de cet homme? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était en danger? Il ne pouvait pas être en danger! Le cœur de Drago se mit alors à danser dans sa poitrine alors qu'il croisait les mains sur son torse.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous l'enlever! S'exclama le brun, les yeux flamboyants. _Je ne vous laisserais pas faire_!

Les sourcils de Voldemort se froncèrent alors qu'un sourire carnassier apparaissait sur son visage. Il tendit alors un doigt vers Potter.

-Un petit louveteau devrait rester près de sa maman… Susurra-t-il froidement.

Drago pouvait voir la magie qui se formait en avant de l'index de Voldemort. Il allait lui faire mal. Il allait lui faire mal! Il ne pouvait pas le toucher! Il n'avait pas le droit! Un éclair s'abattit alors aux pieds de Voldemort. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse.

-Tu es protégé par le Prince. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il nous regarde en ce moment?

Potter se mit alors à regard autour de lui avec frénésie, semblant chercher un soupçon de sa présence. Comment… comment avait-il fait pour envoyer un éclair? Il… il n'avait pas lancé de sort. Il ne s'était pas concentré. Il… il n'était pas sur de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement.

-Prince. Commença alors Voldemort. Venez à moi. Je jure sur tout ce m'est cher que je n'ai qu'un seul but dans la vie… Vous délivrez de votre malédiction.

Il fit alors un pas en avant et Drago ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en le voyant se mettre à genoux au sol. Il se mettait à genoux… devant lui? Cet homme qui semblait si puissant… se mettait à genoux devant lui? Mais, qu'était-il donc bon sang?

-Vous n'avez pas été créé pour être enfermé dans une cage aussi jolie soit-elle. Je vous libérerais de vos tourments. C'est la promesse que j'ai faite sur ma vie et mon honneur. De vous voir enfin libre de tous vos tourments.

Le libérer? Pouvait-il vraiment le libérer? Non! Si Severus, Blaise, Ron et même Potter semblaient décidé à l'empêcher de tomber dans les griffes de cet homme, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Sa libération… il la trouverait par lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin de donner son âme au Diable pour cela.

-Arrête de lui parler de cette manière, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Cracha Severus. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles. Je l'aime beaucoup plus que tu ne l'aimes.

-Toi et ton monde ne savait pas comment le libérer. Moi, je lui offrirais ce qu'il désire vraiment.

-Ne t'avise pas de penser que tu connais le Prince!

Les yeux rouges prirent une lueur dangereuse avant qu'il ne se mette en position de combat. Il… il ne pouvait pas attaquer Severus! Il ne le pouvait pas! Soudainement, Voldemort arrêta dans son élan avant de pousser un soupir de dépit.

-Toujours à arriver au mauvais moment. Siffla-t-il avec hargne.

-Bonjour Tom, quelle agréable surprise.

La gorge de Drago serra brusquement en voyant le visage du vieil homme qui venait d'apparaître devant le conseil. Sa longue robe bleue flottait dans le vent alors que ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

-Dumbledore… Murmura-t-il d'une voix abasourdie.

-C'était lui qui lui avait permis d'enlever sa mémoire. C'était lui qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre qui il était vraiment et ce qui avait bien pu se passer à l'intérieur de son être… ce désespoir presqu'insoutenable qui ne cessait de lui agripper la poitrine…

-Continueras-tu donc à t'opposer à mon plan? Grogna Tom Jedusor.

-Ton plan n'est pas la bonne solution. Répliqua le vieil homme. Je m'y oppose donc.

-C'est l'unique solution. Il mérite d'être libre.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Tom. Mais, pas de cette façon. Pas en partant avec toi. Il a des devoirs.

-Des devoirs! S'étrangla Voldemort. Des devoirs envers qui? Envers ce peuple répugnant qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que de l'enfermer dans une cage? Est-ce que ces devoirs méritent le sacrifice de son être pour le vôtre? C'est ça que tu es entrain de me dire?

Pourquoi… pourquoi Voldemort semblait-il décidé à le protéger coûte que coûte? N'était-il pas le méchant de l'histoire? Les yeux de Dumbledore se voilèrent d'une étrange émotion avant qu'il ne lève une baguette en bois devant lui, la pointant vers Voldemort.

-Je trouverais un moyen de changer cette malédiction. Sans pour autant sacrifier le bonheur de ce monde.

_-Il n'y a pas de solution_. Martela fermement Voldemort. Son bonheur est la seule chose qui a la moindre importance à nos yeux.

Il vit alors l'armée qui se trouvait derrière Voldemort hocher vivement la tête. C'était… c'était beaucoup trop…Drago pouvait sentir que sa tête tournait… elle tournait tellement vite. Sa liberté était la seule chose qui comptait? Pourquoi… pourquoi ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas semblaient tellement… il se laissa alors tomber sur le sol tandis que sa fenêtre redevenait une simple fenêtre. Ses yeux se fermèrent péniblement et il ne put que prendre lentement des profondes respirations. Brusquement, il se trouva dans une immense chambre qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. Il se tourna vivement, sentant une présence derrière lui et ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant une femme. Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux avec ses yeux couleur argenté et ses longs cheveux blonds… à ses pieds se trouvaient Voldemort. Celui-ci semblait se refuser catégoriquement à la regarder. Et pourtant, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Seigneur, Drago avait tellement mal au cœur. Elle se pencha alors vers lui, relevant son visage vers le sien. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une telle mélancolie que ça en devenait presque douloureux… Il vit un éclair traversé les yeux de Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne baisse la tête de nouveau, se refusant à l'observer davantage. La jeune fille blonde lui tourna alors le dos, son visage voilé par une profonde déception. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est que, derrière elle, Voldemort venait de relever le visage… et il la regardait avec une telle révérence que Drago sentit jusqu'au plus profond de son être l'amour débordant qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se réveilla, les yeux humides de larmes. Cette jeune fille était morte. Comment était-elle donc morte?

_-Ne… cherche… pas_…

Pourquoi ne voulait-il donc pas savoir? Cette fille qui était son ancêtre… qui avait eu un bébé… un haut le cœur violent s'empara alors de lui et il frémit tout entier. Elle avait eu un bébé… des menottes… des menottes…

_-Tu ne dois pas te souvenir_…

Il embrassait Harry en riant… il embrassait Harry en riant et était tombé dans une des salles du conseil… il riait et Harry souriait… et il avait effleuré des menottes… qu'est-ce qui s'était passé après ça? Il avait touché les menottes… et il avait vu… il avait vu… Un hurlement strident se fit alors entendre dans sa tête et un gémissement douloureux s'échappa de sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu? Cette fille… il avait vu cette fille… il avait aussi vu un autre garçon aux cheveux blonds… et une autre fille blonde… il avait vu des tas de personnes blondes… des cheveux blonds partout… mais quoi d'autre? Il avait vu autre chose… Il sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge et il se précipita vers le bol de toilette, se vidant le cœur. Il… il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir…

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 16**

Il n'aurait pas du vouloir rester dans ce monde… Drago ferma péniblement les yeux alors que la douceur de son lit derrière lui essayait vainement de l'endormir. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit pour lui… Il n'était pas chez lui dans le monde des mortels. Mais, est-ce que cela valait vraiment le coup de rester dans un monde qui lui amenait tellement de douleur? Était-ce que son autre lui-même s'était dit avant d'effacer sa mémoire et d'abandonner les gens qui comptaient pour lui? Mais, il n'avait pas connu le bonheur dans cet autre monde… il n'avait connu que le vide le plus colossal… comme s'il était enfermé dans une autre prison… une prison sans douleur et sans joie. Une prison vide de tout sens. Peut-être était-ce mieux?

_Elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Bien évidemment qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde… comment aurait-elle pu aimer les humains alors qu'ils lui avaient tout volés? Non… encore pire… comment aurait-elle pu les aimé alors qu'ils n'acceptaient pas ce qu'elle était vraiment? Elle s'enfonça alors dans la forêt, cherchant vainement un endroit où s'allonger afin d'oublier la douleur de ce monde… elle se laissa finalement choir dans un carré de verdure, les yeux perdus dans un ciel trop bleu. Elle n'appartenait à rien du tout. Elle était sans famille, sans amis et sans joie… elle n'était qu'une coquille vide d'un monde qui n'était plus… Merlin, pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas pris elle aussi? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé dans ce monde si c'était pour la faire souffrir? Elle sentit soudainement une langue humide se promener sur sa joue et se tourna légèrement pour apercevoir un immense loup à la fourrure d'un noir profond. Elle lui lança un faible sourire alors que le loup s'allongeait à ses côtés _

_-Est-ce que tu es seul toi aussi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. _

_Le loup laissa échapper un faible gémissement qu'elle prit pour un oui. Alors, un autre être dans ce monde était aussi seule qu'elle? Et lui aussi avait vu sa famille assassinée par les humains… elle passa alors délicatement sa main dans la fourrure fournie et eut un sourire de pure félicité en entendant le loup grogner contre son cou. _

_-Je ne veux plus être seule maintenant. Souffla-t-elle. Est-ce que tu resteras avec moi?_

_Le loup leva alors vers elle des yeux emplis d'un amour si intense qu'elle ne put empêcher une larme silencieuse de couler sur sa joue. Elle ne serait plus seule désormais. _

Drago rouvrit brusquement les yeux, la respiration haletante. Qui… qui était cette fille? Non, il le savait déjà n'est-ce pas… avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux couleur brume… elle était son ancêtre… chasser par les humains? Était-ce pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à retourner dans ce monde qui n'avait jamais été le sien? Mais, qu'était-elle donc pour avoir été chassé par les humains? Une sorcière? Non… elle ne pouvait pas être une sorcière… qui était-il donc vraiment? D'où venait-il pour que ce monde le considère comme un Dieu? Est-ce que cette fille… tout était de la faute de cette fille. Cette pensée soudaine lui coupa aussitôt le souffle. Tout était de la faute de cette fille. Qu'avait-elle donc fait de si terrible pour que ce sentiment brûlant lui remonte dans la poitrine? La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était de ne plus être seule… Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour ne plus être seule?

Il tourna soudainement les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et écarquilla le regard en voyant Dumbledore rentrer dans sa chambre. Sa longue robe pourpre lui balayait les pieds alors qu'un sourire bienveillant dansait sur son visage. C'était lui… c'était lui qui avait dit à son autre lui-même de s'enlever la mémoire… dans quel but? Pourquoi faire? À quoi cela servait-il si on devait le ramener dans ce monde? Ne savait-il pas que son autre lui-même était complètement désespéré et aurait fait n'importe quoi? Mais, ce vieil homme aurait du savoir quand faisant une telle chose, toute sa vie serait mise sens dessous dessus. Alors pourquoi…

-Bien le bonjour petit Prince. Chantonna le vieil homme. Vous avez bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour retrouver ma mémoire? Demanda aussitôt Drago.

Le sourire du vieil homme disparut immédiatement alors qu'il s'asseyait près de son lit, ses yeux bleus le fixant sans aucune subtilité. Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette manière? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas comment lui redonner sa mémoire? Bon sang! Quelle sorte de magie avait-il bien pu utiliser pour se souvenir de si peu de chose et, surtout, pour que le sort semble être impossible à enlever.

-Vous devez deviner pourquoi vous vous êtes enlevé la mémoire.

Drago fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

-Je sais pourquoi je me suis enlevé la mémoire. Répliqua le blond. C'est parce que j'avais trop mal.

-Vous vous sous-estimez grandement Monsieur Malfoy. Riposta avec tristesse le vieil homme.

Le blond sentit aussitôt son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Il… il ne s'était pas enlevé la mémoire sous la douleur? Alors, pourquoi s'être enlevé la mémoire? Il… il s'était enlevé la mémoire parce que Potter lui avait fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? Non… ce n'était pas ça… ce n'était pas ça… ce n'était pas la douleur qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire… il… il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir bon sang! Il aurait volontiers arraché ses propres cheveux pour enfin avoir une réponse à toutes ses questions. Il comprenait parfaitement que son jeune lui-même ne soit pas arrivé à supporter toute cette pression… mais, il était presqu'un adulte maintenant… il pouvait accepter la douleur… Seigneur, n'importe quoi plutôt que de devoir supporter cette ignorance qui lui tordait le ventre et lui donnait envie de se fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche!

-Que me veux ce Voldemort?

Les yeux bleus s'assombrirent aussitôt alors qu'une grimace se formait sur le visage ridé. Drago n'était pas convaincu d'avoir déjà vu autant d'émotion dans les yeux de Dumbledore… Il cligna des yeux face à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme de sa vie! Enfin de cette vie… les souvenirs revenaient… mais, il ignorait comment les faire revenir dans un ordre qu'il pouvait comprendre… il ignorait quoi faire…

-Cet homme vous aime. Expliqua calmement Dumbledore. Il vous aime tellement qu'il veut votre liberté. Mais, pas de la bonne manière.

-Comment veut-il me libérer?

-En vous tuant.

La respiration de Drago se bloqua soudainement dans sa poitrine alors que Dumbledore continuait à le fixer. Le tuer? Ce type voulait le tuer? Et il parlait d'amour? Était-il complètement fou? C'était du grand n'importe…

_-Je ne sais même pas comment ils vont t'appeler… probablement qu'ils ne me laisseront même pas le choix de ton nom… de toute façon, je ne mérite pas l'honneur de te nommer. Pas quand je quitterais ce monde bien avant que tu sois capable de dire ton premier mot… Tu ne m'appelleras jamais « Mère » et je ne t'appellerais jamais « fils » parce que je n'en peux plus… je n'en peux plus de cette douleur… Mon cœur me fait si mal…_

Est-ce que la mort était l'unique solution à cette malédiction? Non… ce n'était pas possible! La mort ne pouvait pas être la seule solution à cette histoire? Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce monde. Il voulait retourner au temps béni où tout allait bien… avant que… avant que… une bile amère se déploya alors dans sa gorge et il posa vivement sa main sur son ventre.

-Qui suis-je?

-Vous êtes notre Dieu.

Non, il n'était pas un Dieu! Il n'avait rien de Dieu. Il ne vivrait pas éternellement et n'avait pas de pouvoir particulier. Il ne se transformait pas en animal et ne savait pas faire sortir un lapin de son chapeau! Comment pouvait-il donc être un Dieu?

-Je ne comprends pas. Souffla le blond.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Tom vous tuez. Poursuivit Dumbledore. Mais, je ne peux pas laisser cette destinée se répéter encore et toujours. Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous avons été créés.

_Elle n'était plus seule maintenant! Enfin! Elle se mit alors à danser sur l'herbe alors que son loup, qu'elle avait nommé Mathias, dansait autour d'elle, ses grognements joyeux résonnants à ses oreilles. Soudainement, un oiseau tomba à ses pieds, une flèche en plein milieu de son aile. Elle se pencha aussitôt vers la pauvre bête, ses yeux gris la fixant avec pitié. Elle retira d'un coup sec la flèche et posa délicatement sa main sur l'aile blessé. L'oiseau se mit aussitôt à chanter de bonheur en faisant bouger frénétiquement ses ailes avant de se mettre à virevolter autour d'elle. Un sourire de pur félicité de forma alors sur les lèvres de la jeune fille alors que le loup souriait de la voir si heureuse. _

_-Ce sont les humains qui t'ont fait mal, n'est-ce pas? Roucoula-t-elle à l'oiseau. _

_L'oiseau acquiesça aussitôt tout en se frottant avec volupté sur la joue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci laissa échapper un soupir avant de claquer ses mains ensemble. _

_-Tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous. Je te protégerais de ses humains. Ne soyons plus jamais seul, d'accord? _

_Elle éclata alors de rire en entendant le cri joyeux de l'oiseau. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule! Plus jamais! _

Drago ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et poussa un grognement rauque en voyant que Dumbledore ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre. Pourquoi est-ce que cette fille dansait avec des animaux? Quel était donc le lien entre cette jeune fille qui cherchait désespérément des amis et ce monde qui le prenait pour un Dieu? Il ne se trouvait pas dans un monde animal après tout… bien que Potter se transforme en loup… et que Blaise se transforme en panthère. Mais, il y avait un homme aux yeux rouges qui l'avait attaqué… quel animal avait donc des yeux aussi rouges et qui parlaient de boire son sang?

_La jeune fille hurlait et sanglotait de manière presqu'hystérique. Jean était mort… son oiseau… son cher oiseau était mort! Cela faisait à peine cinq ans qu'il se trouvait avec elle. Pourquoi… pourquoi était-il donc mort? Elle sentit Mathias se coucher à côté d'elle, lui léchant doucement le visage. Elle lui lança un faible regard et écarquilla brusquement les yeux en voyant que son Mathias semblait soudainement bien vieux. Comment… comment était-ce possible? Cela ne faisait que quelques années… que quelques poussières pour une personne comme elle… _

_-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas mourir toi aussi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. _

_Mathias ne put que laisser échapper un grognement qui était une réponse en soi. Son cœur se brisa dans sa poitrine alors que la douleur intense lui faisait courber l'échine. Quand Mathias mourrait… elle serait de nouveau seule… elle n'aurait plus personne pour l'aimer et la chérir… elle serait de nouveau toute seule dans ce monde d'homme… un monde qui ne voulait nullement d'elle… un monde qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne vieillirait jamais… non… non! Elle essuya avec rage ses larmes et prit Mathias dans ses bras. _

_-Tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça! Mathias…_

_Une vive lumière entoura alors la forme du loup et elle ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant qu'au lieu de son Mathias se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux épais cheveux noirs et qui la fixaient avec une adoration éternelle. _

_-Je promets de rester avec toi, de t'aimer et de te chérir pour l'éternité…_

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais je suis dans mon mois de projets plus examens alors je suis vraiment occupée… Mais, je fais de mon mieux je vous le promets !

**Chapitre 17**

Il voulait aller à l'extérieur… Il voulait se promener dans l'herbe, sentir le vent sur son visage… Il n'en pouvait plus de ce lit… il n'en pouvait plus de cette chambre. Mais, il ne pouvait pas sortir. Toutes les portes étaient barrées et la seule chose dont il était capable était de soupirer inutilement pendant des heures et des heures. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'il n'avait pas la moindre compagnie, que ce soit de Potter ou bien de ces flashs désagréables qui lui donnaient envie de vomir. Mais, il avait besoin de ces visions. Comment était-il sensé comprendre ce qu'il était vraiment si rien ne l'aidait à comprendre? Cette femme avait transformé son loup en humain… elle ne voulait plus être seule. Mais, un humain ne vivait pas aussi longtemps qu'elle, de cela il en était certain. À moins qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen de le rendre immortel. Non… elle n'était pas immortelle puisqu'elle était déjà morte. Elle n'existait plus… et lui était là à sa place. Et il était enfermé comme un oiseau dans une cage. Et ce Voldemort voulait le tuer pour lui redonner sa liberté. N'était-ce pas un peu extrême franchement! Pourquoi le tuer parce qu'il était enfermé? Pourquoi ne pas essayer de le libérer? Pourquoi ne pas… il passa une main moite sur son visage alors qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres, il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Il voulait… il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas d'options dans cette situation. Il n'avait rien… même pas ses propres souvenirs… il n'était qu'un… prisonnier. En entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, il se tourna vivement et un cri sortit de ses lèvres en voyant Blaise. Le mulâtre lui envoya un petit sourire hésitant avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Drago… Est-ce que ça va?

Les yeux du blond se mirent à picoter alors qu'il secouait lentement la tête. Blaise semblait s'attendre à cette réponse puisqu'il s'approcha de lui puis l'entoura de ses bras fins. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu celui-ci et pourtant… il ne lui en voulait pas. Était-ce normal? Qu'avaient-ils donc représentés lui pour l'autre pour que Drago ne cesse de sentir aussi proche de lui?

-Arrête de déprimer, cela n'arrangera rien.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui es enfermé dans cette chambre sans la moindre explication.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui dois regarder quotidiennement un imbécile mettre sa vie en danger pour empêcher une guerre bien trop atroce.

Drago rendit finalement son étreinte au mulâtre tout en fermant les yeux. Il était en sécurité. Mais, il ne voulait pas être en sécurité. Il voulait aller se battre comme Blaise… il voulait pouvoir veiller sur l'homme qu'il aimait et non rester ici comme un prisonnier de guerre… L'homme qu'il aimait? Ses yeux se rouvrir brusquement alors que son corps se crispait. L'homme qu'il aimait? Il n'aimait personne. Il n'avait rencontré personne ici alors comment aurait-il pu tomber amoureux? La vision fugace d'yeux émeraude le fit grimacer de douleur. Il ne voulait pas penser à Potter. Il ne voulait absolument pas penser à Potter et à cette douleur dans sa poitrine.

-Blaise… est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé entre moi et Potter? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Il sentit clairement les muscles de son meilleur ami se tendre contre lui et il relâcha son étreinte, préférant fixer celui-ci dans les yeux. Il ne put que remarquer le conflit évident qui déchirait les yeux lime. Était-ce donc si terrible que cela? Qu'est-ce que Potter avait bien pu lui faire?

_-Tu savais qu'en faisant ça je ne te le pardonnerais pas. _

Comment ça ne le lui pardonnerait pas? N'était-ce pas Potter qui lui avait brisé le cœur? N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait abandonné? Si c'était Drago qui lui avait délibérément fait du mal… alors pourquoi se sentait-il de cette manière? Non… il n'avait rien fait de mal… sinon, il n'aurait pas souhaité oublié le brun à ce point… il n'aurait pas pu…

-Je ne sais pas. C'est arrivé tout à coup. Murmura le mulâtre. Vous étiez tellement _amoureux_ Drago… tu ne t'en souviens pas mais, c'était incroyable… Il n'y avait pas d'Harry sans Drago ni de Drago sans Harry. Il n'allait plus en mission, il restait avec toi, tout le temps. Et puis, tout à coup… tout à basculer… Tu restais enfermer dans ta chambre en pleurant et Harry partait dans les missions les plus dangereuses… Personne ne comprenait plus rien…

-Est-ce qu'il… a dit ce qui s'était passé? Poursuivit Drago d'une voix blanche.

Tout à coup? Tout à coup tout avait basculé? Les mains de Drago se mirent à trembler alors que son visage perdait toute couleur. Quelque chose était arrivé… quelque chose qui leurs avaient brisé le cœur… oui, complètement détruit chaque parcelle de leurs cœurs…

-Il n'a pas voulu répondre lorsque Ron lui a demandé. Répliqua Blaise. Mais, il est allé te voir… vous hurliez si fort Drago… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller dans ta chambre pour m'assurer que tout allait bien et c'est là que je l'ai vu… _Harry pleurait_… Je n'avais jamais vu Harry pleurer. Et toi tu le serrais contre toi en silence et lui il sanglotait… Je ne comprenais plus rien…

Harry pleurait à cause de lui? Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il avait mal au cœur. Il avait tellement mal au cœur. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Pourquoi… pourquoi pleurait-il de cette façon? Il entendait ses sanglots maintenant… comme ceux d'un enfant…

-Et il n'arrêtait pas de répéter : '_Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça'_….

Lui et Harry étaient entrain de s'embrasser… ils riaient… et ils étaient rentrés dans le bureau de Dumbledore… de toute façon, le vieux directeur n'était jamais là… Harry l'avait basculé sur le pupitre… c'était tellement drôle… et ils s'embrassaient… puis, il avait effleuré quelque chose de froid… quelque chose de métallique… Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa alors des lèvres de Drago alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête entre ses mains.

-Drago! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il avait effleuré des menottes… et il avait vu… il avait vu quelque chose… et Harry l'avait vu aussi… ils avaient été transporté dans ce souvenir… et ils avaient vu…

_-Ne te souviens pas_…

Mais, s'il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir de rien… comment était-il supposé comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui? S'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer à ce moment-là… s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il éprouvait une douleur aussi intense… Il finirait comme sa mère… Il ne voulait pas mourir! Des bras forts l'entourèrent soudainement, le ramenant contre un torse musclé. Il connaissait cette odeur… il ouvrit péniblement les yeux à travers ses larmes et tomba directement dans le regard vert de Potter.

-Je t'ai fait mal. Murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a fait mal… c'est moi t'en ai fait.

Les yeux émeraude se voilèrent d'une étrange émotion alors que le brun le serrait encore plus fort contre lui, le berçant tendrement. Il avait touché des menottes… et il avait vu… il avait vu un homme qui hurlait… ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur son torse pâle… et les menottes lui enserraient les poignets, l'obligeant à garder les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Dumbledore, la femme aux yeux de chat et l'homme à l'œil fou étaient là… et il y avait un autre homme qui s'approchait de son ancêtre… il était nu… pourquoi était-il nu?

_-Ne faites pas ça… Ne faites pas ça! Hurla son ancêtre. _

_-Il faut absolument que vous fassiez un bébé, Prince. Déclara d'une voix implacable l'homme à l'œil fou. C'est absolument nécessaire. _

_-Ne le laissez pas me faire ça!_

Un hurlement s'échappa alors des lèvres de Drago alors qu'il sortait violemment de son souvenir. Non! Non!

-Ils vont me violer… Ils vont me violer…

Il vit le visage d'Harry se tordre sous l'agonie et il secoua vivement la tête. Non… non… on ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Mais, ils l'avaient déjà fait… Ils l'avaient fait à ses ancêtres… pour avoir un bébé… un bébé… il était le fruit d'un viol? Non… tous ces ancêtres étaient le fruit d'un viol? Pourquoi? Pourquoi faisaient-ils donc ça?

_Elle aimait Mathias si fort! Mais, ne méritait-il donc pas une famille? Son magnifique loup… il méritait de faire des bébés… d'avoir pleins d'enfants! Un sourire attendri apparu alors sur ses lèvres en voyant Mathias faisant les yeux doux à une louve. Et bien… c'était la seule chose à faire non? Elle se dirigea alors vers la louve et lui embrassa tendrement le museau. Celle-ci lui lança un regard adorateur qui la fit rire aux éclats. _

_-Et bien… tu seras une compagne idéale pour mon Mathias. _

_Elle ferma alors les yeux et transforma la louve en une jeune femme à la peau mâte et aux grands yeux bleus. Et bien! N'était-ce pas extraordinaire! Elle pouvait se créer une famille! Elle ne serait plus jamais seule!_

Elle avait créé ce monde… combien d'animaux avait-elle transformé en humain? Et maintenant ses animaux se retournaient contre elle? Contre sa descendance? Pourquoi? Pourquoi faisaient-ils donc ça? Qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs avaient bien fait pour qu'ils fassent une chose pareille? L'enfermer… pour ensuite le violer… l'obliger à faire un bébé? Non… ce n'était pas possible… il ne pouvait pas accepter une chose pareille…

-Ils vont me violer… Ils vont m'obliger à concevoir un enfant…

-Je ne les laisserais pas te faire du mal.

_Comment avait-il osé infliger une telle douleur à sa mère? Et maintenant, ils osaient vouloir refaire ce crime contre lui? Il était Dieu! Ils n'étaient que de simples animaux… des détritus comparés à lui… sans lui, ils n'étaient rien! Le jeune homme leva une main impétueuse vers le ciel et abattit sans le moindre remord un éclair céleste sur une maison, la brûlant et ne laissant aucun survivant. Il détruirait ce monde de ses mains! Comment osait-il se révolter contre lui! Il était Dieu! __**Dieu**__! _

_-Grindelwald…_

_Il tourna alors lentement ses yeux bleus vers la personne qui osait appeler son nom. Et sentit aussitôt son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine en voyant Albus Dumbledore. _

_-Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi…_

_-Je détruirais ce monde sans la moindre hésitation. Siffla Grindelwald. Je détruirais tout ce qui vit… ce que mon ancêtre à créer. Je détruirais tout! _

_-Tu ne peux pas tuer des innocents!_

_-Sans moi ils ne sont rien ces maudits innocents! __**Je suis Dieu**__! Ils n'ont pas le droit de me faire ça! _

_Ses mains se couvrir alors d'électricité alors qu'il envoyait une grimace menaçante à Albus Dumbledore. Les yeux bleus du roux se voilèrent de tristesse alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à l'attaquer? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à le tuer? Celui qui avait été son gardien et son meilleur ami… et qui voulait maintenant le laisser à son sombre destin… pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le tuer? Il se laissa faire lorsque les bras de Dumbledore s'enroulèrent autour de lui. _

_-Grindelwald… Je t'aime… _

_Le blond sentit son cœur sursauter dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à parler, Albus lui étreignit les mains avant d'accrocher quelque chose de métallique autour d'elle. Aussitôt, il sentit son pouvoir se vider de ses veines… le laissant aussi inoffensif qu'un nourrisson. Il leva des yeux paniqués vers Albus qui le fixait avec une tristesse sans nom._

_-Je ne les laisserais pas te faire du mal. _

_Et le monde tourna au noir._

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis tellement désolé pour le retard ! Mais, je suis maintenant libre de mes examens de mi-session !

C**hapitre 18**

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait afin de prendre une respiration bruyante. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il craignait qu'il s'échappe de sa poitrine. Merlin… Grindelwald… Dumbledore… les menottes… tout ne faisait plus le moindre sens. Non… au contraire… tout était clair maintenant… Il ne savait pas tout, mais il en savait suffisamment pour comprendre pourquoi sa mère s'était suicidée. Était-ce donc le destin qui l'attendait aussi? Celui de mourir après avoir été violé pour faire un enfant? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser faire un enfant avec l'homme qu'il aimait? Pourquoi devait-on lui faire une chose pareille? Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que les bras d'Harry se resserraient autour de lui. Il avait fait du mal au brun. Il continuait à lui faire du mal. Mais si tout était de sa faute… pourquoi avait-il ressenti une telle colère en le voyant pour la première fois? Il n'en pouvait plus de ses secrets… Il n'en voulait plus! Oublier avait été une erreur. Oublier n'avait absolument rien changé. Tout était devenu pire. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à échapper à son destin. En oubliant… il n'avait fait que souffrir Harry d'avantage. L'étau qui s'enroula autour de son cœur le fit déglutir avec peine. Il n'avait rien réussi du tout. Personne n'avait eu un quelconque avantage à son choix stupide et ridicule. Personne n'avait… Il releva lentement la tête en réalisant soudainement qui pouvait bien avoir un avantage à son amnésie.

-Dumbledore…

C'était lui qui lui avait donné cette idée… C'était lui qui avait passé les menottes aux mains de Grindelwald… Mais, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer qu'il perde la mémoire ou non? Pourquoi l'envoyer dans le monde des humains? Pourquoi…

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda lentement Harry.

Drago leva alors les yeux vers lui et il ne put que sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine alors que les yeux émeraude le fixaient intensément. Il avait accepté d'oublier cet homme… Pourquoi? Il était convaincu qu'il était la raison de son amnésie… Mais, si ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait mal à cause de lui… alors pourquoi s'était-il enlevé la mémoire? Il n'y comprenait rien… Et personne ne voulait lui donner la moindre réponse, bon sang! Il vit les yeux verts se durcirent imperceptiblement avant que le brun ne le relâche et se lève. Non… Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

-Si tu vas bien, je m'en vais.

-Non!

Avant qu'il ne puisse donner un ordre concret à son cerveau, sa main s'agrippa soudainement au poignet du loup-garou, l'empêchant de partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de lui. Il se fichait bien que cela fasse de lui un égoïste. Il se fichait du destin qu'on lui avait réservé. Il ne voulait qu'une chose… une seule et unique chose…

-Reste avec moi. supplia-t-il.

Il détestait supplier. Il ne suppliait jamais en fait. Il se refusait à être pathétique et pourtant… il aurait été prêt à hurler ou à pleurer afin qu'Harry reste avec lui. Il n'était pas sensé souffrir! Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu! Mais, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux… Il l'avait regardé vivre sans lui pendant deux ans… Il l'avait regardé sans pouvoir rien y faire… Ce n'était pas ce qui était sensé arrivé!

-Je vais vous laisser. Murmura doucement Blaise.

Drago n'avait même pas la force de se tourner vers lui afin de le regarder partir. Il se fichait éperdument si cela faisait de lui un égoïste. De toute façon, il était un égoïste. Oui, il était vraiment un égoïste… parce qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose… et il comprenait tout maintenant… pas de la situation… mais de ses propres sentiments. Cette colère et cette haine qu'il avait ressenti envers Harry… ce n'était pas réel. Il ne voulait même pas se demander pourquoi quelqu'un lui avait lancé un tel sort. Peut-être même était-ce lui qui s'était jeté un tel sort… Mais, maintenant le sort était rompu… et il pouvait sentir ses véritables sentiments dans chaque pore de sa peau… Il se mit alors debout tout en continuant à tenir la main du brun.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ça ne change rien. Répliqua froidement Harry. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête avant de poser délicatement sa main sur la joue du loup-garou. Il avait cru le détester avec une passion presqu'extraordinaire. Il avait souhaité ne jamais le rencontrer de nouveau… Mais, ce n'était pas vrai… Il l'attendait. C'était pour ça qu'il se sentait aussi mal dès qu'une autre personne le touchait. Il avait eu envie de vomir tripes et boyaux lorsque Pansy l'avait embrassé par surprise. Comme s'il trahissait quelqu'un. Mais, s'il détestait véritablement Harry… pourquoi aurait-il eu l'impression de le trahir?

-Je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Grogna Harry. Alors, arrête de me toucher. _Immédiatement._

-Harry…

-Tu pensais vraiment que ton petit plan allait marcher? Et bien non. Ça n'a pas marché.

Les yeux verts le fusillèrent sans ménagement alors que Drago sentait son corps se figer. Son… plan? Quel plan?

_S'il se lançait ce sortilège… tout partirait… toute leur histoire… tout leur amour… toute cette douleur… tout partirait en fumée. Le souvenir fugace des yeux emplis de larmes d'Harry lui serra si douloureusement le cœur qu'il en sentit la douleur dans chaque pore de sa peau. Mais, lui oubliant Harry ne servirait à rien… Parce que le brun continuerait à souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le loup-garou souffrir une seconde de plus. Et il souffrait parce qu'il l'aimait… Il souffrait parce qu'il avait vu ce qu'on allait lui faire… ce qu'il allait devoir laisser faire… Il souffrait à cause de ses sentiments pour lui. Il fallait absolument qu'Harry cesse de souffrir. Il devait trouver un moyen… N'importe lequel… _

-Ton plan n'a pas fonctionné et maintenant regarde-nous.

Un rire amer s'échappa alors des lèvres de son garde du corps alors que Drago restait tétanisé. Il avait voulu sauvé Harry. Il avait voulu le sauver plus que tout au monde alors il avait mis au point un plan. Un plan qui devait le sauver. Mais, cela n'avait servi à rien du tout. Il n'avait pas réussi à le sauver. Le plan était tombé à l'eau et maintenant Harry le détestait!

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'en mettant un trait sur notre histoire tout allait s'arranger? Que ta situation allait s'améliorer? Tu croyais que…

-Je n'avais aucun espoir pour moi… mais pour toi.

Il pouvait le voir clairement maintenant. Son plan… Il était sensé fonctionné… tout était sensé s'arranger après ça…

-Si je nous effaçais la mémoire. Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Si j'effaçais notre histoire… Tu n'aurais pas à souffrir parce que tu me connaissais… parce que tu m'aimais… si tu oubliais notre histoire… tout irait mieux…

Il sentit le corps du brun se crisper contre lui alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne l'avait pas supporté… les larmes du brun… Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'il aille mieux. Il ne pouvait pas se tuer. Le conseil ne lui aurait jamais permis… et cela n'aurait fait que plus de mal à Harry. Parce qu'il l'aimait… mais, la mémoire était quelque chose de si fragile… même s'il effaçait sa mémoire… cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'il ne la retrouverait pas en le voyant constamment… ou qu'il ne retomberait pas amoureux de lui… Il devait partir… Il devait absolument être loin d'Harry. Mais, jamais le conseil ne l'aurait laissé partir alors… alors…

_La pluie continuait à lui tomber sur le visage alors qu'il regardait Dumbledore. Le vieil homme le fixait de ses yeux éteints tout en hochant positivement la tête. _

_-Ils ne vous laisseront jamais partir, Prince. Déclara-t-il fermement. Vous ne serez pas en sécurité. _

_-Mais, je vivais dans cette maison dans le monde humain auparavant! Je serais en sécurité là-bas!_

_Il détestait royalement cette maison. Il ne pouvait que se souvenir de ses mains s'accrochant désespérément à la fenêtre alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose… sentir le vent sur sa peau nue. Mais, il était prêt à être enfermé de nouveau là-bas. _

_-Vous accepteriez d'être enfermé de nouveau? _

_-Oui. Répondit sans la moindre hésitation Drago. _

_-Vous dites ça pour le moment Prince. Mais, viendra un temps où vous ne le supporterez plus… alors qu'arrivera-t-il? _

_Drago s'étreignit avec force, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il ne pouvait pas promettre de ne rien faire de drastique… Pas quand il aurait sans cesse comme compagnon le souvenir que ses menottes lui avaient montré… Pas quand il savait pertinemment ce qui risquait de lui arriver… _

_-Je… Je dois le sauver Dumbledore. Il n'y a rien à faire pour moi. Mais lui ne mérite pas ça… Je l'aime… _

_-Je dois avoir une garantie que vous ne vous enlèverez pas la vie. _

_Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent soudainement alors qu'il se saisissait brusquement des bras du vieil homme. _

_-Si je ne me souviens de rien… Je ne voudrais pas me tuer. S'exclama-t-il. Si j'oublie toute ma douleur… je ne me suiciderais pas. Même si cela ne changera rien à mon futur… c'est une garantie pour vous non?_

Oui… il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer son avenir… Mais, il pouvait empêcher Harry de souffrir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que le sortilège n'avait pas marché? Les sourcils du loup-garou se froncèrent en voyant ses yeux et il lui jeta sans ménagement un regard venimeux.

-Tu étais prêt à oublier mais pas moi. Cracha-t-il. N'oublie pas que je suis le descendant de Mathias. J'ai beaucoup plus de pouvoir que les autres familles de loup-garou. Ça a marché pendant quelques temps… Mais, j'ai réussi à me défaire de ton stupide tour de passe-passe!

Ses mains s'agrippèrent alors à ses bras alors qu'il se mettait à le secouer comme un prunier.

-Tu n'avais pas à prendre cette décision pour moi! Hurla-t-il. Tu n'avais pas à choisir mon destin! Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de t'oublier! Jamais!

Pourquoi sa gorge le serrait-il à ce point? Pourquoi Harry devait-il rendre les choses encore plus difficiles? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il allait souffrir? Ne voyait-il donc pas ce qui risquait d'arriver? À cause de ce qu'il était… à cause… à cause… Il entendit un bruit de tonnerre dans sa tête et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

-Drago! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il pouvait entendre la voix paniquée d'Harry comme dans un brouillard. Le noir envahissait chacun de ses sens.

_-Aucun sortilège n'a un contre-sortilège. Déclara calmement Dumbledore. Vous vous souviendrez de tout au moment où vous vous rappellerez pourquoi -vous avez décidé de vous enlever votre propre mémoire. _

_-Alors, je m'obligerai à ne pas l'aimer si je le vois. Répliqua Drago. Je le détesterai dès que je le reverrai et ainsi je ne me rappellerai jamais. _

Mais, il se souvenait maintenant… Il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il avait perdu la mémoire… Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et écarquilla ceux-ci en voyant qu'il se trouvait dans une immense clairière. Il… Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit… Une petite main se posa alors sur son épaule et il tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir une petite fille blonde aux grands yeux bleus.

-Qui… qui es-tu? Demanda doucement le blond.

-Ta mémoire.

À suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !

C**hapitre 19**

Drago ignorait complètement comment il était sensé réagir en regardant cette petite fille. Sa mémoire? Pourquoi celle-ci devait-elle prendre la forme d'une enfant? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir des flashs back de sa vie? N'était-ce pas ainsi que les mémoires des gens étaient sensés revenir? Alors pourquoi cette petite fille?

-Tu es ma mémoire? Souffla-t-il doucement.

-Oui. Et celle de tous les autres descendants de Maëlla.

Maëlla? Qui était Maëlla? Il eut brusquement l'image de la femme qui avait transformé Mathias en humain. Cette petite fille était la mémoire de toute sa famille. Elle savait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir afin de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à sa famille pour que celle-ci soit enfermée de cette façon… pour enfin comprendre pourquoi ceux qui étaient supposés le considérer comme un Dieu prévoyait de lui faire autant de mal… Un frisson désagréable lui traversa le corps en se souvenant de l'homme pleurant et sanglotant… suppliant de ne pas se faire violer. Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de faire ça? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver? La petite fille, le visage solennel, lui tendit une main délicate.

-Vient avec moi et voit. Tu comprendras tout.

Il devait savoir… n'est-ce pas? Il devait comprendre. Même s'il ne pouvait rien y changer. Au moins, il ne se jetterait pas l'inconnu. Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait enfin savoir pourquoi la vie avait basculée pour les membres de sa famille. Pourquoi ce destin? Pour ces viols? Pourquoi l'enfermer? Tant de pourquoi sans parce que… sa main s'entrelaça alors à celle de la petite fille qui fit un petit signe de tête. Drago se retrouva soudainement plonger dans le noir le plus total avant d'être ébloui par une lumière vive et de se retrouver, finalement, dans un petit village de pêcheur.

_Maëlla les avait vus mourir un après l'autre. Les maladies les faisaient tomber comme des mouches… et elle ne pouvait que regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret pleurer silencieusement au chevet de sa mère. Les humains étaient si fragiles… Ils mourraient si facilement et si rapidement alors qu'elle resterait à jamais éternelle. Cela faisait plus de 100 ans qu'elle marchait sur cette Terre et pourtant… elle était toujours la même. Son visage n'avait absolument pas changé alors que celui de l'homme qu'elle aimerait vieillirait très vite et… encore plus rapidement, il mourrait. _

_Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux elle étouffa difficilement un sanglot. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner de pouvoirs. Il était un humain. Il était de la race de ceux qui avait détruit sa famille et son foyer. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider… et pourtant… elle aurait tellement voulu sécher ses larmes… lui promettre l'éternité. Une main rugueuse caressa lentement ses cheveux et elle tourna un regard voilé de larmes vers Mathias. _

_-Pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas de pouvoir? Demanda doucement le loup. _

_-Parce qu'il est ce qu'il est et que je suis ce que je suis. _

_-Ne laisse pas ton passé dicter ton présent. Les rancœurs que tu entretiens dans ton cœur ne serviront à rien… la vie est si longue pour nous… Aimes le, si tu le peux. _

_Maëlla lui lança alors un sourire tremblant dévisageant, le cœur battant à la chamade, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle pouvait essayer n'est-ce pas? Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'aimait? Ne pouvait-il donc pas accepter ce qu'elle était? Elle avait repoussé, avec toutes les forces de son cœur, cet amour grandissant… Mais, elle n'en pouvait plus de lutter en vain. Oui… il était temps de mettre ses rancœurs de côté. _

_()_

_-Transforme mon village… je t'en supplie Maëlla… La maladie les tue… mes frères se meurent… Maëlla… mon amour… _

_Celle-ci ne pouvait que fixer le doux visage de l'homme qu'elle avait transformé en immortel. Il avait des pouvoirs maintenant… des pouvoirs magiques… il était le plus puissant de toutes ses créations… et elle l'aimait si fort… si douloureusement et puissamment… elle aurait été prête à tout pour lui… Même si donner des pouvoirs à des humains étaient hautement plus difficile que d'en donner aux animaux… elle était si fatiguée… Mais, si cela pouvait amener un tel sourire sur le visage de son amour… quel autre choix avait-elle?_

_()_

_Le bébé bougeait à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa magie… sa puissance… même si cet enfant la rendait bien plus vulnérable qu'auparavant… elle était prête à tout pour le garder… Même si elle vomissait chaque jour… Même si la souffrance était sur le point de la tuer… _

_-Maëlla… ma chérie… Murmura l'homme qu'elle aimait. J'ai trouvé cet enfant dans la rue… seul et sans ressource… fais-en un des nôtres…_

_Elle était si fatiguée. Elle était si extraordinairement fatiguée… l'enfant au teint cuivré leva vers elle des yeux emplis d'une tristesse sans nom qui lui serra le cœur. Il était seul lui aussi. Elle pouvait comprendre sa douleur. Elle aussi avait été seule pendant si longtemps… mais maintenant… elle avait une famille si nombreuse. Avec des oiseaux, des chevreuils, des loups, des serpents, des humains… elle avait créé un monde rien que pour elle… elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Elle posa alors une main délicate sur le visage de l'enfant et lui envoya un peu de sa magie. Elle pouvait sentir la sueur dégringolée sur son visage… chaque muscle de son corps protestait contre cette idée. Mais, elle se fichait de cela. Elle ne voulait plus que personne ne soit jamais seul. Pas si elle pouvait l'éviter. _

_()_

_Elle hurlait. Seigneur! Comment une telle douleur pouvait exister? Son cœur prenait feu alors que son enfant essayait vainement de sortir de son corps. Quelle extraordinaire et merveilleuse douleur. Elle voulait mourir mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante de toute son existence. L'enfant voulait sortir. Son enfant allait enfin voir le jour. L'homme qu'elle aimait lui tenait gentiment la main, ses yeux gris la fixant avec une inquiétude grandissante. _

_-Mon amour… _

_-Tout va bien. Souffla-t-elle. Tout va bien. _

_Soudain, la douleur fut si intense alors que l'enfant sortait de son corps… amenant quelque chose qui lui appartenait avec lui. Le hurlement qui sortit alors de sa propre gorge la prit elle-même par surprise. Et l'enfant hurlait avec elle… elle n'en pouvait plus… il avait pris quelque chose en elle… il avait pris quelque chose en elle! Un étau se serra alors sur chaque partie de son corps alors qu'elle hurlait à n'en plus finir. Seigneur, que se passait-il!_

_()_

Drago tourna vivement sa tête vers la petite fille qui fixait la scène avec une indifférence presque palpable. Et il ne pouvait que regarder avec horreur Maëlla s'éteindre dans la douleur la plus extrême alors que son enfant s'époumonait.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Lorsque vous donnez naissance… l'enfant puise sa magie à l'intérieur de la vôtre afin de survivre. S'il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de magie à donner à cet enfant… il la prendra en entier.

()

_Il n'avait jamais pu connaître sa mère… La seule chose dont il était au courant… c'était qu'elle était morte pour lui. Il ignorait complètement ce que cela voulait dire et, pour être honnête, il s'en fichait royalement. Un énorme sourire se forma alors sur son visage alors qu'il s'amusait à éviter les gardes du corps que Mathias avait lancé à ses trousses. Il avait 12 ans, bon sang! Il était assez fort pour être seul et s'amuser un minimum avec les mortels non? Pourquoi est-ce que Mathias devait être un tel rabat-joie? _

_Il roula alors ses yeux gris et sursauta violemment en voyant un groupe d'enfant humain. Il n'avait jamais vu des humains de son âge… Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus alors qu'il levait le doigt vers la petite fille aux couettes rousses. Il pouvait la rendre bleue ou encore verte! Ne serait-ce pas absolument hilarant? La petite fille poussa alors un petit cri de surprise qui le fit éclater d'un rire joyeux alors que les garçons se mettaient à courir dans tous les sens. Il s'amusa à la changer de couleur dix fois et à faire pousser ses cheveux dans tous les sens. _

_Ce qu'il aimait jouer avec les humains! Ils ne comprenaient jamais rien et s'empressaient de blâmer leurs Dieux alors que tout était de sa faute. Et bien… il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre puisque cela lui permettait de jouer avec eux. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'une main rugueuse s'agrippa à ses cheveux, le soulevant de terre. L'homme qui le fixait d'un regard mauvais était absolument terrifiant avec ses yeux implacables et son énorme balafre sur le front. _

_-Sorcier! Hurla-t-il. Fils de démon! _

_Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir ou invoquer les éléments, l'homme le jeta au sol et se mit à le rouer de coups. Il avait mal! Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur de toute sa vie! Il le frappait si fort. Il lui frappait la tête. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'entendait plus rien. Comment cela se faisait-il? Pourquoi une chose pareille arrivait-elle? _

_-Mathias! Sanglota-t-il. Mathias…_

_Un énième coup à la tête l'envoya dans l'inconscience. _

_()_

Ce petit garçon en sang et qui avait simplement voulu s'amuser avec les mortels… et maintenant, il se faisait battre à mort par eux. Drago ravala difficilement sa salive, les yeux écarquillés. Et ce type qui continuait à le frapper, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Que devait-il faire? Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il s'agissait de souvenir… Il s'agissait du passé. Il vit un énorme loup imposant se jeter sur l'homme mortel et le déchiqueter sans la moindre hésitation avant de se transformer en humain et de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il courrait si vite pour le sauver…

Voyait-il seulement la profonde inquiétude dans son visage? Il le ramena alors au château et Drago pouvait clairement voir qu'ils faisaient tout pour le sauver. Absolument tout… les sorciers jetaient des incantations… les autres animaux priaient de toutes leurs forces… Mais, les forces de l'enfant faiblissaient à vue d'œil… Il mourrait… pourquoi mourrait-il? Il ne pouvait pas mourir non? N'était-il pas un Dieu?

Brusquement, il vit l'une des sorcières tomber au sol alors que ses cheveux, qui étaient d'un brun chocolat, tournaient au blanc et qu'elle était secouée de convulsion. Et elle n'était pas la seule… un à un les personnes du monde magique tombaient… les loups redevenaient loups et mourraient de vieillesse… les sorciers mourraient… tout le monde mourrait… et l'enfant allait de mal en pire…

-Pourquoi… Murmura Drago.

-Parce que vous êtes Dieu.

Après près d'un mois d'inquiétude pour l'enfant, celui-ci ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Mais, Drago pouvait déjà voir les conséquences de son insouciance… Le monde magique ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui… s'il mourrait… tout mourrait avec lui… et il avait failli mourir d'une manière tellement stupide… juste parce qu'il n'était pas assez prudent… et maintenant… Il était enfermé dans une cage dorée.

À suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !

**C****hapitre 20**

_Cela faisait plus de 300 ans que sa famille était enfermée. Il savait que c'était pour sa propre sécurité mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait voir le monde. Il voulait utiliser ses pouvoirs comme il l'entendait sans qu'un garde du corps regarde ses moindres faits et gestes! Jonathan roula ses yeux verts tout en passant une main furieuse dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Hormis l'incident de son grand-père, George, aucun descendant de Maëlla n'avait vécu le moindre incident. Oui, il savait pertinemment que des centaines d'êtres magiques étaient morts… Oui, il savait qu'une telle tragédie ne devait plus jamais arrivée. Mais, il n'avait aucune intention de laisser une chose pareille arriver de nouveau! Il était beaucoup plus prudent qu'un stupide gamin de 12 ans! Il savait comment prendre soin de lui-même. Il ne lui restait plus le moindre choix… Il allait s'enfuir. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il se laissait porter par le vent. Il allait s'enfuir de ce maudit château et voir le monde. Le vrai monde. Il allait voir les humains… les loups… les chats… il allait tout voir! Tout goûter! Tout savourer! Plus rien ne le tiendrait plus jamais prisonnier! Il se laissa alors tomber au sol avec la grâce d'un chat, retenant fermement son ricanement exalté. _

_Il avait bien fait de passer toute sa vie à dire oui à tout ce que le conseil lui disait. Ainsi son plan se déroulait à merveille et il serait aussi libre que l'air dès qu'il aurait quitté ce royaume dont il était le Dieu contre sa volonté. Il voulait le marier? Quelle bonne blague! Il était hors de question qu'il engrosse une femme qu'il détestait avec passion. Quel genre de Dieu était-il s'il n'avait nullement le contrôle de sa propre destinée? Un petit cri s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'une main forte s'enroula autour de son bras, le faisant sursauter. Il se tourna d'un coup, les yeux plissés. _

_-Relâchez-moi immédiatement! Ordonna-t-il. Savez-vous qui je suis?_

_-Je ne pense pas qu'une seule personne dans ce royaume ignore qui vous êtes… prince. _

_L'inconnu sortit alors de l'ombre, ses yeux dorés étincelants d'amusement. Le cœur de Jonathan bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se forçait à garder un air furieux. Il ne se laisserait certainement pas impressionné par un stupide chat aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés. _

_-Alors relâchez-moi. répéta-t-il froidement. _

_-Non. Je ne pense pas que le conseil serait d'avis que vous vous enfuyiez en plein milieu de la nuit, Prince. _

_Jonathan s'apprêtait à protester d'avantage lorsque l'homme, avec une grâce toute féline, le souleva de terre, le portant comme s'il était une Princesse. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Comment une personne osait-elle le toucher de manière aussi familière? _

_-Comment osez-vous! N'avez-vous aucun respect?_

_-Je ne suis qu'un simple chat de gouttière Prince… Je ne connais pas la notion de respect. _

_()_

_Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son cœur pouvait battre aussi vite pour quelqu'un d'aussi insolent. Les yeux de Jonathan fixèrent méchamment Julian qui se contentait de sourire d'amusement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que chaque partie de son être ne souhaitait qu'une seule et unique chose… s'accoupler avec cet horrible chat de gouttière. _

_-Prince, si vous continuez à me regardez ainsi… vous allez me faire rougir. _

_-Rien ne pourrait te faire rougir. Siffla Jonathan. _

_À sa grande surprise, Julian se redressa d'un bond avant de s'avancer vers lui et de poser un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi… Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Se pouvait-il qu'il ressente les mêmes émotions que lui? Que la passion qui brûlait dans ses veines se fasse sentir dans celles de Julian? Si c'était le cas… si c'était le cas… qu'était-il sensé faire? Surtout lorsque les yeux si magnifiquement dorés de Julian le regardaient comme s'il était la seule chose qui comptait réellement dans ce monde. Pas comme s'il était Dieu. Non… comme s'il était… Un rougissement s'étendit alors sur ses joues tandis qu'il détournait timidement la tête. Si Julian ressentait réellement la même chose que lui… et bien, il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Même si celui-ci lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis qu'il l'avait connu. Il n'avait plus envie de s'enfuir. Il se sentait enfin vivre… Il se sentait enfin heureux… _

_()_

_Il marierait Julian même si le conseil si opposait. Il n'avait qu'à regarder les regards réprobateurs des vieux sorciers du conseil pour avoir envie de leur tirer la langue. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire qu'aucun de ses ancêtres ne se soient jamais mariés qu'avec des sorciers. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y avait aucune espèce de différence! Oui… Julian descendait d'une lignée assez peu puissante de chat… Oui, il ne faisait pas partie de l'une des premières familles de Maëlla. Mais, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il allait se marier avec Julian même si se devait être la dernière chose qu'il faisait! Et s'ils osaient s'obstiner à vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Il s'enfuirait au fin fond de la Terre avec Julian… Il quitterait ce royaume et le conseil n'aurait qu'à aller se faire voir! Ils ne pourraient pas le retenir. Il était beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux! _

_()_

_Ses mains se posèrent avec joie sur son ventre rebondi. Il savait pertinemment que la naissance allait être difficile puisqu'il risquait de perdre la moitié de ses pouvoirs, si l'enfant était assez gentil pour n'en prendre que la moitié bien évidemment. Mais, cela en valait le coup. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs. Pas quand les mains de Julian se promenaient gentiment dans ses cheveux et que leur enfant allait être le plus beau bébé du monde. Il l'aimait tellement alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas encore… _

_-Je t'aime mon bébé… Murmura-t-il. _

_-Je ne pense pas qu'il t'entende encore. Répliqua narquoisement Julian. _

_-Bien sur qu'il m'entend. _

_Son bébé l'entendait. Après tout, il avait entendu sa propre mère et s'en rappelait si clairement… Le son d'une voix juvénile et fraîche… son bébé l'entendait, il en était convaincu. _

_()_

_-Poussez Prince! Poussez!_

_Il pouvait sentir son bébé sortir de lui… aspirant sa magie et ne lui laissant aucune force. Il avait si mal. La mort semblait presque la bienvenue devant tant de souffrance. Il n'avait plus de force… pourquoi n'avait-il plus de force? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à respirer?_

_-Il arrive Prince!_

_Il arrivait… son bébé arrivait… et son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement… Il n'arrivait plus à respirer… _

_()_

-Est-ce qu'ils meurent tous après avoir donné naissance? Demanda d'une voix blanche Drago.

-Non. Certains ont vécus durant des centaines d'années. Il suffit de bien savoir gérer sa magie.

-Alors pourquoi tous ceux que tu me montres sont morts?

Les yeux bleus se fixèrent froidement sur lui, lui donnant l'envie folle de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ta destinée est devenue ce qu'elle est. Répondit laconiquement la petite fille. Je ne fais que répondre à ta question.

_()_

_Janis ne cessait de vomir. Il essayait pourtant désespérément de cesser de vomir mais, il n'y arrivait pas. Sa mère était morte pour lui… Jonathan Malfoy était mort pour lui… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi malade alors que sa mère lui avait donné toute sa magie. Et pourtant… Une servante lui caressa tendrement les cheveux alors que la bile sortait de sa bouche. Il avait toujours été malade… Il ne cessait de faire de la fièvre… il ne pouvait que sentir l'inévitable même s'il faisait tout pour l'éviter. Le royaume de ses ancêtres ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi mal… Même après l'imprudence de George, il n'y avait pas eu autant de mort. Chaque année… Il pouvait sentir les habitants de son royaume mourir. Parce qu'il n'était pas normal. Il ignorait complètement ce qui n'allait pas avec lui… Mais, la magie sacrée n'était pas en lui… Il était malade… toujours tellement malade… il n'en pouvait plus… _

_-Prince. _

_Il leva péniblement son regard vers Grégoire Lakewood du conseil. Il détestait le conseil. Tous ses ancêtres détestaient le conseil de toute façon. Le vieil homme s'approcha alors de lui, faisant un signe sec de la main à sa servante qui s'en alla prestement. Janis essaya vainement de se redresser tout en essuyant péniblement la sueur qui lui dégringolait sur le visage. _

_-Prince, il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de temps à vivre. _

_-Je survivrais. Souffla Janis. _

_-Non. parce que vous êtes ce que vous êtes, vous ne survivrez pas. Nous avons parfaitement compris maintenant. Mais, il reste un moyen de sauver ce monde… Il faut que vous fassiez un enfant. _

_Un enfant? Cela signifiait sa mort assurément. Mais, il allait mourir peu importe ce qu'il faisait… et si un moyen de sauver son peuple était de mourir ainsi… Il n'y pouvait rien. Il hocha alors faiblement la tête. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se sacrifier pour le royaume. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il pouvait sentir en lui ce lien viscéral qui le liait à chacun des habitants du monde magique. Comme tous ses ancêtres, il aimait les êtres magiques comme ses enfants. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal… il ne pouvait qu'essayer de les sauver… Même si sa mort en était le prix. _

_()_

Drago baissa tristement la tête en devinant bien trop aisément le destin de Janis. Il était mort pour ce monde. Il était mort pour le sauver. Mais, cela n'expliquait pas tout… cela n'expliquait pas les menottes… cela n'expliquait pas les viols… cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi les mots de Voldemort ne cessaient de résonner à ses oreilles ni pourquoi le monde magique était maintenant divisé. Et cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Grindelwald avait décidé de tuer tous les êtres magiques. Si cet amour était inné en eux… Pourquoi avait-il réagi de cette manière? Et si Maëlla avait créé cet univers pour elle… pour ne plus jamais être seule… pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais sentit aussi seul et démuni de toute sa vie. Pourquoi… Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle suicidée?

-Vous devez me montrer le reste de l'histoire. Déclara lentement Drago.

-Si tu continues à regarder… Tu n'auras que de la souffrance.

La souffrance? Il était habitué à la souffrance non? Que pouvait-il bien avoir de pire que de savoir qu'il allait se faire violer? À oui… savoir le pourquoi de son viol futur était peut-être encore pire. Mais, il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il ne pouvait plus ne pas savoir la vérité… vivre dans le noir alors que tout le monde autour de lui savait pertinemment ce qui était entrain de se passer. Non… il ne pouvait plus vivre dans le noir.

-Montre-moi.

À suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

C**hapitre 21**

_De quel droit osait-il croire qu'il pouvait décider ainsi de sa destinée? Les yeux dorés de Rebecca Malfoy se voilèrent d'éclairs furieux alors que les membres du conseil, ces infâmes rats, essayaient de la convaincre vainement de ne pas épouser Robert. Elle épouserait qui elle voudrait et comme elle le voudrait. Elle était __**Dieu**__! Elle n'était pas une simple marionnette que le conseil pouvait posséder à sa guise! Elle ferait ce qu'elle voudrait et comme elle le voudrait. Tel était sa devise dans sa vie. Robert n'était qu'un lapin? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire? Janis avait failli mourir tant il était faible? Simple coïncidence! Son bébé serait fort comme elle-même l'était. Elle espérait vivement que les têtes de ses soldats seraient un message assez éloquent. Elle n'éprouvait aucune tristesse a tué ses créatures. Elle les avait créés. Ils survivaient grâce à elle et pour elle. Ils n'étaient rien sans elle alors comment osaient-ils croire qu'ils pouvaient la contrôler. Elle était __**Dieu**__! _

_Robert s'approcha alors d'elle, ses cheveux noirs lui caressant sensuellement le visage. Il la faisait rire. Il la faisait jouir. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'adorait. Elle ne voulait pas faire sa vie sans lui. Et les membres du conseil croyaient avoir le droit de la menacer? Quelle bonne plaisanterie! Elle espérait que de tuer, un à un, leurs messagers feraient passer le message. Peut-être que si elle tuait tout un village, ils comprendraient enfin à quel point elle était sérieuse. _

_-Ne penses-tu donc pas que je suis un monstre sans cœur? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Je tue tes semblables sans battre un cil. _

_-Vous les tuez parce qu'ils osent s'opposer à votre grandeur. Vous êtes Dieu. Nous vous devons la plus servile des obéissances. _

_Elle plaqua alors sa bouche contre la sienne, enroulant ses bras autour des larges épaules. Il était si beau… Elle l'aimait si fort. Pourquoi refusaient-ils de comprendre? Pourquoi agissaient-ils comme s'ils avaient le droit de la contrôler? C'était la faute de ses ancêtres… Ils ne les avaient pas remis à leurs places… Ce maudit conseil avait oublié qui elle était… il avait oublié son pouvoir… Elle leur rappellerait. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que Robert se faufilait à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle leurs rappellerait à tous qui elle était vraiment. _

_()_

_La douleur de l'accouchement lui déchirait les entrailles. Robert lui caressait amoureusement les épaules alors que la sage-femme lui ordonnait de pousser. Elle poussait bon sang! Elle poussait avec toutes les forces de son âme et pourtant… Sa magie semblait s'envoler à l'extérieur d'elle… Elle n'aurait pas du détruire ce village pendant son accouchement… Elle aurait du rester tranquillement chez elle à la place de tuer ces infidèles. Mais, de quel droit avaient-ils osé lui dire quoi faire! Une grimace déforma son visage alors qu'elle hurlait comme une damnée. Il sortait. Il sortait enfin! Elle ferma alors les yeux et ne put plus jamais les rouvrir. _

_()_

Drago eut un haut le cœur puissant en voyant les membres du conseil entrer dans la grande chambre lumineuse et tuer, sans la moindre hésitation, Robert. Ils étaient venus prendre l'enfant… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire? D'accord… Rebecca avait eu tord. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de faire une telle chose. De tuer tous ses gens juste parce qu'ils ne lui obéissaient pas au doigt et à l'œil… Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire que sa descendance devait payer! Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait souffrir de cette manière! Il ne put que fixer, totalement impuissant, l'enfermement du fils de Rebecca Malfoy.

()

_Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vomir. Jonathan Malfoy se précipita alors vers la salle de bain et se vida l'estomac. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vomir. Sa magie n'était pas assez forte… il pouvait le sentir dans chacun des pores de sa peau. Un petit pathétique se forma sur son visage lorsque Damon le releva pour le serrer contre son torse musclé. _

_-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda doucement le vampire. _

_-Oui… Tout ira bien… Je te le promets…_

_Jonathan lui caressa tendrement le visage et le petit sourire du vampire lui fit manquer un battement au cœur. _

_-Épouse-moi. Demanda soudainement Jonathan. _

_-Le conseil n'acceptera jamais. _

_-Je m'en fiche! Mon bonheur est le plus important. Et ce bonheur sera à jamais incomplet si je ne suis pas avec toi… _

_()_

_Les yeux froids de Cardius Dumbledore lui donnaient l'envie de frissonner de terreur. Mais, il n'aurait pas peur. Il était le fils de sa mère. De cette femme qui avait su se faire obéir sans cligner un seul cil. Il était le fils de cette femme et il avait bien le droit d'être avec qui il voulait. Il avait le droit à la liberté comme tout être vivant de ce monde. Alors… il était hors de question qu'il laisse le conseil faire ce qu'il voulait de sa personne. _

_-Nous nous opposons fermement à votre décision, Prince. Siffla glacialement Dumbledore. _

_-Je me fiche éperdument de votre opinion, Cardius. Répliqua méchamment Jonathan. Je veux ce que je veux. _

_-Nous avons découvert, grâce à votre naissance et celle de Janis Malfoy que votre sang mêlé à celui d'un autre être magique qu'un sorcier est extrêmement néfaste à votre santé. Que se passera-t-il si votre sang est terni, de nouveau, par une autre créature magique? _

_-Je l'aime. _

_-Ce monde disparaîtra si vous mourrez. _

_-Cela ne me regarde en rien! J'ai le droit d'aimer! J'ai le droit au bonheur!_

_Jonathan leur tourna alors le dos et partit sans demander son reste. Il ne voulait pas la destruction de ce monde. Mais, il avait le droit à la liberté. Il avait le droit d'épouser et de faire un enfant à l'homme qu'il avait choisi. Et le conseil ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'en empêcher. _

_()_

_Jonathan lança un regard peu amène à Cardius Dumbledore. Pourquoi le vieux sorcier était-il venu dans sa chambre? Que voulait-il de lui exactement? Il partait aujourd'hui de Poudlard. Il allait refaire sa vie avec Damon et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. _

_-Que voulez-vous Cardius? _

_-Êtes-vous bien décidé Prince? Demanda le vieil homme. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de vous faire revenir sur votre décision? N'y a-t-il pas un seul sorcier qui vous conviendrez?_

_-Non! Non! Je ne veux que lui! Je n'aime que lui! C'est mon choix! Ma volonté! _

_Cardius s'approcha alors lentement de lui et posa une main parcheminée sur sa joue. Jonathan plissa les yeux avant de soupirer. Même si Cardius se refusait à lui laisser sa liberté… Même s'il s'obstinait à le garder dans une prison dorée… Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un homme mauvais. Un tendre souvenir de son enfance où Cardius lui donnait souvent des bonbons en cachette le fit sourire. _

_-Je l'aime Cardius. Expliqua-t-il gentiment. Plus que quiconque dans ce monde. Je ne pense qu'à lui. Il est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. _

_-Je comprends Prince. _

_Il n'eut pas le temps de crier que quelque chose de froid s'enroula autour de son poignet. Il baissa lentement les yeux pour voir une menotte en or. Qu'est-ce que… avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, il sentit brusquement toutes ses forces disparaître, le laissant complètement sans défense. Il n'avait même pas la force de crier… il n'avait même pas la force d'appeler à l'aide… Il tomba comme une simple poupée dans les bras de Cardius qui le souleva avec beaucoup d'aisance pour un vieil homme et le déposa sur le lit, attachant l'autre menotte au montant du lit. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que…_

_-Cardius? Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. _

_-Je suis désolé Prince. Mais, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Si la personne la plus importante pour vous est Damon… Pour moi, tous les êtres magiques… que ce soit les sorciers, les vampires, les loups-garous, les panthères… Tous sont importants… Tous méritent de vivre. Et, à cause de votre égoïsme, cette vie est menacée. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire. Pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais faire. _

_Il émit alors un long sifflement et les autres membres du conseil arrivèrent accompagner d'un robuste jeune homme brun. Celui-ci, sans un geste superflu, retira rapidement chacun de ses vêtements avant de s'approcher de Jonathan. Il posa alors sa main sur le bras du blond. _

_-Non! Non! Ne me touchez pas! N'osez pas me toucher! Ne faites pas ça!_

_()_

Drago vivement le regard. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la petite fille tournait ses yeux morts vers lui. Il comprenait maintenant l'origine de ce viol… Il comprenait ce qui avait poussé le conseil à faire ça. Mais… Mais… Son ventre se révulsait face à cette image. Pourquoi… Pourquoi était-ce comme ça?

-Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions? Demanda d'une voix blanche Drago. Pourquoi ne mes ancêtres ne pouvaient-ils pas, tout simplement, coucher avec un sorcier et ensuite marié l'être de leur choix? Il y a toujours une solution non!

La jeune fille secoua lentement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous avez été créé. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Quoi?

-Imagines-toi entrain de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme de ta vie.

Drago ferma péniblement les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer se laissant caresser par quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry. L'horreur le fit frissonner de dégoût alors que l'envie de s'enfuir en courant se faisait sentir dans chaque pore de sa peau. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne pouvait pas… Non… ce n'était pas possible… Il… Il…

-Pourquoi…

-C'est ainsi que vous avez été créé. Répéta la petite fille. Un amour. Un désir. Une âme-sœur. Ce sera toujours un viol. Et qui, sur cette Terre, accepterait de se faire violer sans ressentir le plus profond désespoir?

()

_Son ventre s'arrondissait de jour en jour et il avait envie de vomir. Il frappa avec horreur sur son ventre grandissant. Le conseil l'avait enfermé dans une pièce sans aucun objet qu'il pouvait utiliser pour se tuer. Mais, il allait se tuer. Et il allait tuer cet enfant avec lui. Même s'il l'obligeait à garder ses maudites menottes… Même s'il l'enfermait dans le plus noir des cachots. Il trouverait un moyen de se tuer. Et cet enfant avec… Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres en sentant les mains de cet homme inconnu sur son corps. Il le tuerait en premier. Il le tuerait, il se tuerait et il tuerait ce bébé. Il tuerait les membres du conseil. Il tuerait… Il tuerait… un cri sortit alors de ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait vainement de frapper de nouveau son ventre. Les menottes aspiraient sa magie… Il attendrait… Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre… Mais, il le ferait… et après… tout serait enfin terminé. _

À suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

C**hapitre 22**

_Grindelwald se refusait à les laisser faire. Il avait vu les souvenirs de sa mère, Jonathan, et il savait pertinemment ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire avec lui… Ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire avec ses propres descendants. Même s'il était amoureux d'un sorcier… Même si lui n'était pas en danger… Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devait laisser le Conseil faire ce que bon leur semblaient de son corps? Non… Il ne les laisserait pas faire. _

_Pas quand la haine de sa mère semblait brûler en lui… Il pouvait sentir la souffrance dans ses entrailles. Il ne les laisserait pas faire. Ce n'était pas terminé. Ça ne serait jamais terminé parce que Maëlla avait eu l'imbécilité de ne pas vouloir être seule. Mieux valait être seul que mal accompagné. Même s'il devait mourir dans la plus profonde solitude… Il ne se laisserait pas faire… _

_Ce monde abject qui suçait toute sa puissance. Il comprenait tout maintenant… Il comprenait pourquoi sa magie disparaissait aussi rapidement… Pourquoi leurs magies disparaissaient aussi rapidement. C'était parce que ces fichues êtres magiques prenaient leurs pouvoirs de son pouvoir. Ils s'abreuvaient à sa force vitale et s'il n'avait pas assez de puissance pour les nourrir… Il mourrait et eux aussi mourraient. _

_Il fallait donc absolument que sa magie soit suffisante afin qu'ils restent en vie. Peu importe son bonheur… peu importe ce qu'il voulait… tant que ces sangsues obtenaient ce qu'elles désiraient. Mais, il était __**Dieu**__! Comment osaient-ils penser qu'ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de lui! Il ne les laisserait pas faire… _

_Et il savait pertinemment qu'elle était la seule solution. Il lança alors avec nonchalance une boule de feu sur une maison. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il lui restait à faire afin d'être libéré de cette chaîne de besoin. Maëlla avait eu tord de créer ce monde. Il ne faisait que réparer la stupide erreur de son ancêtre. Créer tout un monde… Était-elle cinglée? _

_Transformer une dizaine de personnes était une chose… en transformer des milliers en était toute une autre. Il pouvait sentir sa magie être pompée par ses sangsues jour après jour. Et après, ils osaient dire que c'était la faute de sa mère? Parce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'être moitié Dieu moitié lapin? Non… la raison de sa faiblesse était le fait que ces maudites créatures lui pompaient sa force à chaque jour de son existence! Voilà la véritable raison!_

_Maintenant… Il allait réparer l'erreur de sa famille… Même si voir ses visages mouillés de larmes…voir ses corps déchiquetés lui donner l'envie de vomir. Il savait que c'était la seule solution. Pour qu'enfin il soit libérer. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il ne voulait plus le supporter. Et il ne voulait plus jamais être enfermé comme un chien dans cette prison dorée pour la simple et bonne raison que s'il mourrait… ce monde disparaitrait. Il voulait être libre de vivre._

_Il voulait être libre de mourir. Il voulait être libre d'aimer et d'haïr! Il voulait pouvoir sortir dehors sans qu'une personne l'oblige à retourner dans sa chambre! Peu importe l'attachement viscéral qu'il ressentait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et il était convaincu que sa descendance n'en pourrait plus aussi. _

_-Grindelwald!_

_Son corps se figea en entendant la voix de la personne qu'il aimait. Non… tout sauf lui… Albus Dumbledore…_

_()_

_Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sentit son corps trembler en sentant les menottes autour de ses poignets. Les mêmes menottes qu'il avait mises aux poignets de sa propre mère… Les mêmes menottes qu'il avait découverte barbouillé par le sang de Jonathan parce que celui-ci s'était tranché les veines. Était-ce qui allait se répéter? Encore et toujours? Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il se recroquevilla contre le mur en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. _

_-Regarde-moi s'il te plait. _

_Il ne voulait pas regarder Albus. Il ne voulait pas le voir ni l'entendre. Il voulait pouvoir ignorer jusqu'à son existence… Il l'avait trahi. Il l'avait livré à son destin. Était-ce lui qui allait lui faire un enfant? Même s'il s'agissait de lui… Il ne l'accepterait pas. Il ne l'accepterait jamais. Même s'il l'aimait. _

_-Je vais trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. Je vais trouver un moyen de tout arranger. _

_-Ne soit pas naïf. _

_-Je sais pourquoi vous mourrez si jeunes. C'est parce que vous nous donnez votre magie. Pas étonnant que vous soyez fatigués. Le problème c'est que, sans votre magie, nous mourrons. _

_-Je sais déjà tout ça. Va-t-en. _

_-Mais… si nous trouvions une autre source de pouvoir?_

_Grindelwald releva lentement des yeux écarquillés par la surprise et Albus lui adressa un faible sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. _

_-Une… autre source de pouvoir? Murmura-t-il faiblement. _

_-J'essaye de créer une pierre… une pierre dont nous tirerions notre puissance ainsi nous ne prendrions pas la vôtre. Tu serais libre, Grindelwald. _

_Albus s'approcha alors de lui et posa une main douce sur sa joue, le faisant frissonner. Il se laissa le plaisir de fermer les yeux. Une autre source de pouvoir… Il n'aurait pas à tous les tuer. Il n'aurait pas à les détruire. Ils pourraient vivre en harmonie. Comme dans le rêve de Maëlla. _

_-Le Conseil ne veut pas t'enlever les menottes jusqu'à ce que j'aie réussi à créer cette pierre. Mais, ils ne te feront pas le moindre mal. Mon père me l'a promis. _

_-D'accord… _

_()_

_-Ne me touche pas! Ne me touche pas!_

_Les yeux glacials de Cardius Dumbledore le fixaient avec une indifférence presque palpable alors qu'il se débattait vainement contre les mains d'un sorcier dont il ignorait tout. Il allait vomir. Il allait vomir… Ils ne pouvaient pas être entrain de lui faire ça! Comment était-ce possible? Albus… Albus avait promis… Le menteur… Le sale menteur… _

_()_

_Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il entendit les pleurs de son bébé et poussa un hurlement rauque. Il se fichait de vivre ou de mourir. Il ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose… s'assurer de l'avenir de cette enfant. Dans un cri guerrier, il se redressa et envoya une décharge d'électricité en plein milieu du cœur de Cardius. Il ne savait pas comment il tenait sur ses jambes alors que la douleur essayait de lui faire perdre la tête. Son bébé lui avait pris tellement d'énergie… et son bébé allait subir la même chose qu'il avait subie? Jamais… Il ne l'accepterait jamais… Dans un effort surhumain, il déploya ses longues ailes blanches. Il voulait enfermer son bébé comme un oiseau dans une cage? Il ne leur laisserait pas ce plaisir. Jamais… Il s'envola alors hors du palais et se mit à brûler tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. _

_Il avait si mal… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle douleur pouvait réellement exister. Mais, sa vie ne valait rien. Sa vie n'avait pas la moindre importance. Juste celle de son enfant… Uniquement celle de son enfant. Il se laissa alors choir en plein milieu de la place publique et se mit à tuer tout ce qui bougeait. _

_Il protégerait son enfant. Il ne laisserait pas ces misérables sangsues détruire la vie de son enfant. Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son bébé. Cette malédiction se terminait maintenant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ces ancêtres n'en pouvaient plus. Tout devait se terminer! Un petit cri de surprise sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit une lame d'épée transpercer son cœur. Il tourna alors lentement ses yeux vers un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui le fixait avec une horreur et un peur non-dissimulés. _

_-Ma famille… Murmura le jeune homme. Ma famille… _

_-Tu as tué ton Dieu. Déclara froidement Grindelwald. Intéressant. _

_Chacun essayait de sauver sa peau. Il avait essayé de tuer la famille de ce garçon pour protéger la sienne… et lui le tuait pour protéger les êtres qui lui étaient chers. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir? L'envie de rire était bien plus présente dans son esprit que l'envie de pleurer. La lame de l'épée quitta alors son corps et il tomba au sol. Il avait froid… si incroyablement froid. Le jeune homme le prit alors dans ses bras, ses larmes amères lui tombant sur le visage. _

_-Désolé… Désolé… _

_Comme c'était drôle… Pourquoi les larmes de ce garçon lui faisaient-elles autant de bien? Il leva alors sa main jusqu'à la joue pâle et caressa tendrement les larmes qui coulaient abondamment. _

_-Pourquoi pleures-tu? _

_-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas… _

_Alors c'était vraiment ainsi? Chaque mort lui avait fait mal au cœur… Mais, il l'avait tout de même fait… Pour protéger son bébé et sa future descendance… et cet enfant, car il n'était qu'un enfant à ses yeux, l'avait tué pour protéger les siens… et maintenant il pleurait comme un nouveau-né. Qu'est-ce que Maëlla avait fait? Ne réalisait-elle pas la tragédie qu'elle avait créée? S'aimant et se haïssant… Il ne voulait pas qu'on ait besoin de lui… Mais, ces créatures n'avaient pas demandé à dépendre de lui non plus… Ils n'avaient rien demandé du tout. _

_-Quel est ton nom? Demanda-t-il. _

_-Subaru Rogue. Chuchota le jeune homme. _

_-Je vais te donner un terrible cadeau, Subaru Rogue. _

_Il posa alors sa main sur son front et lui donna, dans un dernier souffle, tout le reste de ses pouvoirs. Ce garçon qui avait pleuré après l'avoir assassiné… Ce garçon qui semblait comprendre si bien son dilemme… sa douleur… Tuer ou ne pas tuer. Survivre ou bien ne pas survivre. Aimer ou ne pas aimer? Il semblait comprendre… ou bien était-ce qui voulait absolument que quelqu'un le comprenne avant sa mort… Il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa emporter par mort. La haine n'engendrait que plus d'haine de toute façon… À quoi bon rester en vie dans un tel monde?_

_()_

Drago rouvrit brusquement les yeux et prit aussitôt une respiration haletante alors que les bras d'Harry se trouvaient autour de lui. Il savait maintenant… il comprenait maintenant… et qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire de tout ce savoir? Que devait-il faire maintenant? Ils allaient… ils allaient venir le violer. Ils se fichaient de lui faire du mal maintenant. Ils avaient trop souffert de la main de ses ancêtres. Son bien-être n'avait plus la moindre importance à présent.

-Malfoy? Souffla Harry.

-Ils vont me violer. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire après?

Il enfouit alors sa tête contre le torse du brun et s'efforça de respirer pendant quelques minutes. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle histoire. La haine n'engendrait que plus d'haine. Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir d'une telle dépendance… Le dépendant et celui sur lequel on dépendait ne pouvaient que finir par se haïr… Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Tout ça à cause de l'égoïsme d'une jeune fille qui n'avait plus voulue être seule… Tout ça à cause de ça… Juste de ça… Toute cette haine… Toute cette douleur… Il releva alors lentement la tête vers Harry et plongea dans ses yeux émeraude.

-Je sais que tu es fâché contre moi et que tu ne veux pas me pardonner.

Les yeux verts se durcirent immédiatement.

-Mais, rends-moi un service… Je t'en supplie.

-Quoi?

-Fais-moi l'amour.

À suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

C**hapitre 23**

Drago pouvait clairement voir la bouche d'Harry s'arrondir afin de lui dire un « Non » retentissant. Il savait qu'il était irresponsable, bête et égoïste de vouloir faire l'amour ave le loup-garou alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'aucun avenir n'était possible entre eux… alors qu'il savait que d'avoir un bébé avec le brun signifiait la mort de ce monde… Mais, il s'en fichait. Il avait fait son choix. Et ce choix lui permettait de faire l'amour avec Harry une dernière fois… Mémoriser son odeur au plus profond de son être avant de changer sa destiné pour l'éternité. Il s'approcha soudainement du brun, plaquant son corps contre le sien et plongeant son regard dans ceux du loup-garou. Il avait toujours aimé ses yeux… Il avait toujours souhaité que son futur enfant ait ce regard… Mais, c'était impossible. Il le savait… Oh comme il le savait… Sa main se plaça tendrement sur la joue légèrement rugueuse, la caressant avec douceur.

-Drago… Siffla Harry.

-Une dernière fois… Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne… Je veux mémoriser ton odeur au plus profond de moi avant que tout soit terminé. Déteste-moi si tu le dois mais donne-moi ce dernier cadeau…

Il savait qu'Harry l'aimait encore. Il pouvait le voir dans les éclairs coléreux qui traversaient ses yeux… Dans le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé alors qu'il était bien assez fort pour le faire. Non… il se contentait de le regarder avec une hargne sans vergogne… Il lui en voulait mais il l'aimait. Le conflit était si évident dans son regard. À lui de le faire céder. Il savait qu'il le pouvait. Il se redressa alors sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement sa bouche contre celle du loup-garou. Un soupir de pure volupté s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses bras s'enroulaient fermement autour de la nuque du brun. Il savait pertinemment qu'Harry se refuserait à lui faire l'amour s'il le pouvait. Mais, il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il voulait… pour une dernière fois… Sa décision était prise. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire… Il ne pouvait donc pas hésiter. Ses dents se refermèrent sur la lèvre inférieure du brun avant qu'il ne passe une langue mutine sur celle-ci. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Il n'y avait plus rien qui compter… Hormis ce corps contre le sien. Le corps qui appartenait à l'homme qu'il aimait. Ses lèvres s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres de celles d'Harry et il lui lança un regard suppliant.

-Je t'aime… Souffla-t-il.

-Arrête. Ordonna froidement le loup-garou.

-Je t'aime…

-Ne me dit pas ça!

Il se fichait d'être égoïste. Ce devait être dans ses gênes. Maëlla avait été égoïste… et c'était à cause de son égoïste que cette histoire s'était transformée en tragédie. Alors, à lui d'être égoïste. Avant que tout soit terminé. Il allait le faire souffrir. Harry allait souffrir le martyr à cause de lui et il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Il avait essayé de l'épargner et cela n'avait pas marché. Maintenant, le destin était entre ses mains. Et, après cette nuit, il accomplirait son devoir. Mais seulement après cette nuit. Ses lèvres se faufilèrent jusqu'au lobe d'oreille du brun et il le mordilla avec douceur. Le grognement de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry le fit sourire et il en profita pour pousser le loup-garou sur son lit, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Ses lèvres partirent explorer la peau dorée qui s'offraient à sa vue. Et les gémissements inarticulés d'Harry ne faisaient que renforcer son désir d'en avoir plus… Toujours plus… Jusqu'à ce que la vie s'éteigne que tout devienne chaos… Il voulait sentir cette peau contre la sienne… Ses mains qui brouillaient ses hanches, menaçant de lui laisser des bleus sur les hanches. Cela ne faisait rien… Il désirait ses bleus. Il désirait tout ce qu'Harry était prêt à lui donner. Sa langue se promena alors langoureusement sur la gorge du brun et il se mit à déboutonner un à un les boutons de la chemise du loup-garou. Chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau avait le droit d'être caresser par sa langue… dévorer par ses dents… il voulait posséder ce corps. Il voulait dévorer le corps du brun et ne plus jamais le donner à quiconque. Il voulait… Ses dents se refermèrent durement sur le mamelon d'Harry, forçant celui-ci à pousser un feulement animal. Pour se faire pardonner, sa main partit caresser gentiment l'entre-jambe gonflé du loup-garou.

Il pouvait l'entendre respirer si vite… Sa respiration ne cessait de faire durcir son érection. Il aimait donner du plaisir au brun. Il aimait sentir que celui-ci perdait le contrôle de son corps à cause de lui… pour lui… rien que pour lui. Sa bouche se posa alors sur la poitrine du brun, directement sur son cœur, et il se mit à sucer la peau douce. Il voulait le marquer. Il voulait montrer au monde entier que ce corps lui appartenait pour l'éternité. Que ce cœur l'avait choisi… Peu importe ce qui adviendrait d'eux. Ce cœur l'avait choisi… Une main forte se faufila alors dans ses cheveux, tirant brusquement sa tête en arrière. Ses yeux croisèrent alors les émeraudes perçantes d'Harry avant que le brun, en un mouvement rapide, ne le plaque sur son lit, se posant directement entre ses jambes entrouvertes.

-Je ne veux pas te toucher. Grogna le brun.

Ses mains lui retirèrent brusquement son chandail avant qu'elles ne partent explorer la peau sensible de son torse… effleurant ses mamelons… se promenant sur ses hanches… Un sourire goguenard apparut alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'il haussait un sourcil moqueur, la respiration haletante.

-Menteur.

Il vit une grimace de colère se former sur les lèvres d'Harry et celui-ci se jeta sur lui l'embrassant avec une passion qui lui coupa le souffle. Ses jambes partirent s'enrouler autour des hanches du brun et il se mit à onduler contre l'érection grandissante du brun. Il voulait se frotter contre cette dureté… il la voulait au plus profond de son être. Il la voulait tellement qu'il sentait sa tête perdre le contrôle… son esprit s'embrouiller… oh oui… comme il le voulait… Un gémissement de pure volupté sortit alors de ses lèvres lorsqu'Harry se mit à lui donner des coups de boutoirs, faisant bouger frénétiquement son lit. La sueur qui rendait le contact entre leurs deux corps encore plus érotique menaçait de le rendre complètement cinglé… La chaleur des mains d'Harry partout sur son corps le faisait hurler de plaisir… et ses lèvres qui semblaient incapables de ne pas effleurer une partie de sa peau… Oh comme il le voulait…

-Harry… Harry… Supplia-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le loup-garou releva brusquement la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables. Il pouvait voir le conflit dans ses magnifiques yeux… il pouvait voir l'envie dévorante qu'il éprouvait et la colère étouffante qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il était hors de question qu'il n'obtienne pas ce qu'il voulait. Il défit adroitement le pantalon du brun, sortant l'érection de celui-ci. Sa main s'enroula, sans le moindre avertissement, autour de l'entre-jambe d'Harry et se mit à aller et venir. Le visage du loup-garou se tordit alors sous l'intense plaisir et un sourire de pur désir apparut sur le visage de Drago. Il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir de cette union. Il le voulait… Il ne le laisserait pas…

Un petit cri s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'Harry enleva brusquement son pantalon, le laissant nu. Il n'avait pas honte de son corps. Et puis, Harry l'avait visiblement déjà observé sous toutes les coutures. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir d'avantage, les lèvres chaudes partirent s'enrouler autour de son entre-jambe, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Oh Merlin! Ses mains se posèrent vigoureusement sur son visage alors que des petits cris s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Un plaisir aussi intense ne pouvait pas exister. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir une telle chose… Cette boule au fin fond de sa gorge… Cette chaleur au plus profond de ses entrailles. Cette chaleur qui menaçait de l'envahir. Et Merlin qu'il souhaitait ardemment être envahi. Un gémissement de dépit se fit alors entendre lorsque les lèvres brûlantes d'Harry se détachèrent de son érection. Il s'apprêtait à protester lorsque le brun souleva ses jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules, lui écartant encore plus.

-Oh Merlin! Hurla-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La langue humide et chaude du loup-garou venait de s'enfoncer au plus profond de son être, le faisant gémir encore plus fort qu'avant. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas… C'était trop… Il se serait volontiers mis à sangloter si cela aurait voulu dire qu'Harry venait enfin à l'intérieur de lui. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que supporter en hurlant les va et vient de la langue du brun. Au moment où il était convaincu que le plaisir était bien trop pour lui, ce fut au tour des doigts du brun de s'enfoncer en lui.

-Plus!

Deux doigts jouaient avec son corps, le faisant s'arcbouter sur le lit alors que ceux-ci s'enfonçaient de plus en plus durement à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait presqu'oublié à quel point il aimait faire l'amour… Ce sentiment d'avoir quelque chose au plus profond de lui… Un troisième doigt vient alors rejoindre ses confrères et Drago écarta encore plus les jambes.

-S'il te plait… S'il te plait… Supplia-t-il en haletant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago? Demanda doucement Harry.

Le blond réussit à ouvrir péniblement ses yeux et leva un regard enfiévré sur le loup-garou.

_-Vient en moi_.

Il vit les yeux émeraude se teinter de doré avant que celui-ci ne retire brusquement ses doigts et se positionne entre ses jambes. Les bras de Drago vinrent s'enrouler fermement autour de la nuque couverte de sueur et il poussa un long gémissement en sentant l'érection du brun rentrer à l'intérieur de lui. Enfin… Enfin… Des gémissements, qui ressemblaient étrangement à des sanglots, sortirent alors de sa bouche alors qu'Harry restait parfaitement immobile à l'intérieur de lui.

-Bouge…

Le coup de rein que lui donna le brun le fit aussitôt renverser sa tête sur l'oreiller alors que les hanches du loup-garou s'empressaient d'aller et de venir à l'intérieur de son corps. La passion était insoutenable. Il se sentait brûler. Et les grognements rauques qu'Harry poussaient près de son oreille le rendaient encore plus excité. Ce corps entre ses hanches… Ce corps qui bougeait en lui… Avec une telle passion… Qui ne cessait de toucher ce point à l'intérieur de lui qui le faisait voir des étoiles. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans la peau moite du loup-garou, lui ordonnant silencieusement d'aller plus vite. Toujours plus vite… Lorsque le brun exécuta sa requête, ses hurlements étaient assez forts pour être entendu à l'autre bout de la planète. Il ne pouvait que gémir encore et encore… Toujours…

-Je t'aime! Je t'aime!

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'hurler ses sentiments. Il aimait. Il voulait. Il ressentait. Il n'était plus seul. Cette dernière pensée le fit jouir avec une intensité qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner alors qu'il sentait la semence d'Harry se répandre en lui. Il ferma délicatement les yeux et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit Harry se coucher à ses côtés, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps nu. Il tomba alors dans un profond sommeil.

()

Drago enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il se pencha alors sur la forme endormie d'Harry, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ses lèvres effleurèrent alors les lèvres pleines.

-Je t'aime tellement. Je suis désolé… Même si je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Il ouvrit alors la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Il était Dieu. Il avait tous les pouvoirs. Ce n'était certainement pas des sorciers qui allient réussir à l'enfermer sans ses menottes. Il sentit alors la barrière qui l'empêchait de sortir disparaître et il se laissa emporter là où il voulait aller. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une autre chambre, tout aussi luxueuse que la sienne. Son cœur lui faisait mal… Tellement mal… Des mains s'enroulèrent alors autour de sa taille et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Imbécile. Ne s'agissait-il pas de sa propre décision.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez enfin venu me voir, Prince.

Drago tourna légèrement son regard et tomba nez à nez avec un regard rougeoyant.

-Merci de m'accueillir, Voldemort. Répondit-il lentement.

-Pourquoi être vous ici, Prince? Demanda gentiment le Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.

-J'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche, Prince.

Drago laissa échapper une respiration tremblante avant de se tourner complètement vers Voldemort.

-Tuez-moi.

À suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

C**hapitre 24**

Drago vit un léger sourire se former sur la bouche sensuelle de Voldemort alors qu'il lui caressait tendrement la joue. Harry allait le détester. Il savait pertinemment que le loup-garou allait le maudire… Mais, lui aussi aller mourir… Tout le monde allait mourir. Il emmenait ce monde à sa damnation. Mais, mieux valait cela que de perpétuer cette tragédie. Viol après viol. Haine après haine. La haine ne faisant qu'engendrer plus d'haine. Et avant que tout finisse dans un bain de sang… Il préférait tout terminer avec lui. Rapidement… sans douleur… Pour que l'égoïsme de Maëlla disparaisse… que cette destinée maudite disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute. Les yeux rougeoyants de Voldemort luire doucement alors qu'il le conduisait dans une autre salle. Pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas dès maintenant? Qu'attendait-il? Voldemort lui fit alors signe de s'asseoir dans une haute chaise et Drago s'exécuta avec perplexité. Voulait-il donc parler avant de l'exécuter. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps bon sang! Le conseil ne tarderait pas à partir à sa recherche. Harry ne tarderait pas à partir à sa recherche. Il ne pouvait pas revoir Harry. Il ne voulait pas survivre et il savait pertinemment que s'il revoyait le brun… sa résolution disparaitrait… il ne voudrait qu'une chose… retourner dans ses bras. Mais, il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait pris sa décision. Tout devait finir. Maintenant.

-Je suis heureux de votre décision Prince. Déclara Voldemort.

-Alors tuez-moi. Immédiatement. Ordonna froidement Drago.

-Je voudrais vous lire quelque chose si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Drago pouvait sentir ses mains trembler et les obligea à se serrer l'une contre l'autre. Il hocha lentement la tête et Voldemort sortit un parchemin de sa poche. Se promenait-il avec cette lettre en permanence? Pourquoi voulait-il donc lui lire cette lettre alors qu'il avait l'occasion de le tuer… De détruire cette chaîne qui ne cessait de s'enrouler autour de ce monde… Tout devait se terminer. Et avec sa mort, tout disparaîtrait. Enfin… Ce monde qui n'était même pas censé être là… Tout allait disparaître.

_-J'ignore qui tu es et cela m'importe peu. Je sais que tu portes mon sang et cela ait bien suffisant. Je me nomme Angela Malfoy. Je ne sais pas combien d'entre nous son mort depuis moi… J'ignore combien de temps encore durera cette tragédie, mais je sais pertinemment que la seule solution est notre mort à tous. Détruire ce monde que nous aimons tant est l'unique solution à cette tragédie. Avant qu'ils nous détestent pour l'éternité. La haine engendre la haine. Ils nous détestent et nous les détestons. Ils ont franchi les limites en nous faisant ce qu'ils sont entrain de faire. Mais, nous sommes ceux qui ont commencés cette histoire. Personne n'a le droit de créer un tel lien de dépendance. Maëlla les a soumis à sa volonté. Elle parlera d'amour et de solitude. Moi, je parle de l'égoïsme d'une enfant seule qui a soumis un monde à sa volonté. Qui a obligé ce monde à tourner autour d'elle. Aucun monde ne devrait tourner autour d'une seule personne. Alors, arrêtons cette tragédie. Rendons leur liberté à ce monde. Rendons-nous notre propre liberté. Changeons tout. Redevenons ce que nous aurions du être. _

Drago ferma péniblement ses yeux, ravalant avec peine ses sanglots. Oui… il savait pertinemment que cette femme avait raison… Il devait rendre sa liberté à ce monde. Il devait rendre sa liberté à sa famille. La mort était la seule solution… Même si cela lui brisait le cœur. Même si Harry devait passer le restant de sa vie, qui ne devrait pas être bien long, à le haïr avec passion. Parce qu'il s'était servi de lui. Parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et voulait, pour la dernière fois, le sentir à l'intérieur de lui. Se souvenir de son goût, de son odeur… de tout ce qui faisait qu'Harry était Harry.

-J'aimais Angela. Murmura Voldemort. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Alors, je l'ai tué.

Le blond releva brusquement ses yeux vers Voldemort qui le fixait en souriant légèrement. Il avait tué Angela. Pourquoi était-il donc si surpris? Pourquoi ne pas tuer Angela? C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde…

-Je me suis abreuvé de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte… Et je suis devenu fort. Si extraordinairement fort. Assez fort pour tenir tête au conseil. Assez fort pour rallier des créatures magiques à ma cause. Parce que vous être Dieu. Vous violer… Vous faire du mal… Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous avons été créés… Non… pas du tout… Alors, je vais vous redonner votre liberté Prince.

Drago ferma péniblement les yeux en voyant les crocs acérés de Voldemort se diriger vers lui. Un vampire… Il sentit le souffle chaud de celui-ci lui effleurer la nuque et déglutit avec peine. Et lorsqu'il sentit finalement les crocs pointus rentrer dans sa chair, il poussa un petit cri de douleur. Son sang le quittait… Ses membres se détendirent d'un coup alors qu'on le vidait de son sang.

_-Potter tu m'énerves vraiment! Va-t-en! Grogna Drago. _

_Il détestait le fait que le brun était plus grand que lui. Cela permettait au loup-garou de le regarder de haut, le rendant écarlate de rage. Même s'il l'aimait, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il accepterait sans rien dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire! Le brun lui jeta un regard impénétrable avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser tendrement. Drago se laissa faire à contrecœur. Même s'il se laissait embrasser, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui pardonnait quoi que ce soit. Lorsque le loup-garou se dégagea, Drago lui envoya, sans le moindre ménagement, un regard noir. _

_-Est-ce que tu crois que tu es pardonné parce que tu m'as embrassé? Demanda-t-il avec colère. _

_-Je me fiche que tu sois énervé contre moi. Je ne te laisserais jamais. _

_Un rougissement flamboyant envahis alors les joues du blond alors qu'il laissait échapper un reniflement dédaigneux. _

_-Et pourquoi donc? Parce que je suis le Prince? Parce que tu dois me protéger? _

_-Parce que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. _

_Drago aurait voulu pouvoir faire une blague sur la phrase mièvre que venait de lui dire Potter. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se moquer de ce ridicule sentimentalisme. Mais, il ne pouvait qu'éviter de sourire béatement en sentant son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. La plus importante? Il aurait du être habitué pourtant… Il était le Prince de ce monde… Mais, ce n'était pas le même genre d'importance… Harry… Harry l'aimait… _

_-Toi aussi… tu es la personne la plus importante. Chuchota Drago. _

Une larme solitaire roula alors sur la joue du blond alors que la main de Voldemort s'enfouissait dans ses cheveux, lui tirant la tête par en arrière. Il pouvait sentir sa vie partir… Il pouvait sentir que son sang quittait ses veines pour partir vers la bouche avide de Voldemort. Il était si fatigué… Si extraordinairement fatigué… Il n'eut même pas la force de sursauter en voyant une lumière blanche lui voiler les yeux. Était-ce la mort?

Il cligna faiblement des paupières en réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans une salle complètement blanche. Il n'y avait plus de Voldemort. Plus rien ne se trouvait dans cette salle. Où se trouvait-il bon sang! Pourquoi… Pourquoi les derniers moments de sa vie ne pouvait pas être avec Harry… Ou plutôt avec son souvenir…

-Prince.

Il tourna brusquement la tête et eut un haut le cœur en voyant Dumbledore. Le vieil homme semblait extraordinairement fatigué alors qu'il le fixait avec une immense tristesse. Entre ses vieilles mains se trouvaient une boule d'un noir profond qui semblait étrangement ne pas se trouver à sa place dans cet univers ivoire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Cracha Drago.

Le souvenir de Grindelwald souffrant le martyr à cause de cet homme lui donna l'envie de se jeter sur le vieil homme et de le rouer de coup. Il avait trahi Grindelwald. Il avait trahi l'homme qu'il était censé aimer. Et il osait apparaître devant lui dans ces derniers instants!

-Prince, vous devez me faire confiance. Arrêtez Voldemort.

-Non! Il n'y a pas d'autre solution!

-Oui, il y en a une autre… Je suis sur le point d'y parvenir… Laissez-moi encore un peu de temps… Juste un peu de temps…

-Je ne crois pas en vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur. Grindelwald est mort à cause de vous!

Une lueur douloureuse traversa les yeux bleus alors que les mains du vieil homme se crispaient autour de sa boule noire.

-Vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance Prince. Mais, j'ai véritablement trouvé la solution.

-Comment?

Dumbledore lui tendit alors la sphère et Drago recula d'un pas. Cette boule ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Surtout venant de la part de Dumbledore. Elle semblait… Elle semblait maléfique… Un objet de désespoir et d'haine… Pourquoi devait-il la toucher? Pourquoi devrait-il faire confiance à cet homme?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ça? Siffla glacialement Drago.

-Touchez-la.

-Non.

-C'est la seule solution Prince. Votre vie… Celles de tous les gens de ce monde… Ne mérite pas d'être perdu pour ça… Je vous en prie…

-Non!

Il s'agissait probablement d'un objet qui le ramènerait dans ce château… dans cette pièce… Dans cette prison… Ils allaient lui passer les menottes et le violer… il allait prendre son enfant et le violer… il allait prendre sa descendance et les violer… Il allait les violer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Hors de question qu'il accepte cette destinée. Hors de question qu'il accepte. Soudain, l'univers blanc se mit à vaciller et Drago laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'étrangla-t-il.

Dumbledore se contenta de faire un vague signe de main et Drago put voir son propre corps retomber, inerte, dans sa chaise alors que Voldemort était projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce… Par un immense loup noir.

-Non! Hurla Drago. Non!

Les yeux rougeoyants de Voldemort se posèrent alors durement sur Harry alors que celui-ci dévoilait ses crocs acérés. Non. Il allait se faire tuer! Voldemort était bien trop puissant pour lui! Il allait… il n'était…

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'il meurt Prince. Constata calmement Dumbledore. Mais, en vous suicidant, vous le condamnez. Le réalisez-vous seulement?

Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Harry allait mourir, certes, mais il ne voulait pas assister à ça! Il ne voulait pas voir Harry souffrir. Pas quand il pouvait l'éviter! Il ne voulait pas… Il ne pouvait pas accepter une chose pareille. Son corps fut secoué d'un tremblement violent alors qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers le visage grave de Dumbledore.

-Touchez cette boule… et tout prendra fin…

À suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

C**hapitre 25**

Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Dumbledore. Drago serra ses mains contre sa poitrine, fusillant vicieusement le vieillard du regard. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un homme qui avait laissé la personne qu'il aimait se faire violer. Il avait promis à Grindelwald de trouver une solution et pourtant… il n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver. Ou peut-être n'avait rien fait du tout pour le sauver. Quelle était cette boule? Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour lui?

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sauver ce monde. Pas sans le sacrifice de sa famille… et il se refusait catégoriquement à ce sacrifice. Plus jamais… Trop de douleur… Même s'il devait détruire ce monde. Ils mourraient tous ensemble voilà tout. Son regard dériva alors vers l'écran qui lui permettait de voir le combat féroce entre Harry et Voldemort. Merlin tout puissant… Pourquoi était-il là? Il n'était pas censé souffrir de cette façon! Il n'était pas censé…

-Vous croyiez vraiment qu'Harry était assez stupide pour s'endormir après votre requête? Demanda calmement Dumbledore. Vous le sous-estimez grandement Prince.

Il ne le sous-estimait pas. Il ne voyait tout simplement pas comment le brun avait réussi à le retrouver. Avait-il mis un sort de tracement sur lui? L'avait-il suivi dès le début? Non… cela importait peu. Surtout pas lorsqu'il voyait le poing rageur de Voldemort s'abattre violemment sur le joue de l'homme qu'il aimait. Un misérable gémissement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

-Laissez-moi retourner là-bas! Supplia-t-il. Il va le tuer!

-N'est-ce pas ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire? Répliqua paisiblement le vieil homme.

Non, ce n'était pas la même chose. D'accord… Il savait pertinemment qu'Harry mourrait s'il se laissait tuer par Voldemort… Mais, il mourrait rapidement… sans douleur… Il ne pouvait pas mourir dans l'agonie. Il lui devait au moins ça!

-Voulez-vous le sauver Prince? Poursuivit le vieux magicien. Qu'êtes-vous prêt à faire pour le sauver?

-Vous ne me manipulerez pas! S'indigna Drago. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire! Vous êtes incapable de me sauver.

-Si je le peux. Je peux sauver ce monde… Je peux vous sauver et les sauver sans pour autant qu'il y ait un carnage.

Il avait l'air si sincère… Ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient pas… Ils semblaient presque morts. Et pourtant… Drago savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Il avait vu Grindelwald lui faire confiance… Et il avait vu ce qui était arrivé à son ancêtre. Le viol… la mort… Encore et toujours… Cette destiné devait prendre fin. Ce monde était injuste pour les créatures magiques et pour lui. Personne ne pouvait être le centre d'un monde. Et aucun monde ne devait tourner autour d'une seule et unique personne. C'était injuste… Trop injuste… Tout ça parce qu'une petite fille se refusait à être encore seule. Il pouvait comprendre ce désir de ne plus être seul. D'avoir quelqu'un qui tenait à nous… Mais, cela n'excusait rien. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que tout n'était que chaos maintenant. Que tout allait disparaître. Avec lui.

-Laissez mon esprit retourner dans mon corps Dumbledore. Siffla-t-il. Cette conversation est terminée.

Il ignorait comment Dumbledore avait réussi à faire venir son esprit dans cet endroit et, pour être honnête, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose… Son cœur se serra péniblement dans sa poitrine en voyant Harry être propulsé contre un mur. Du sang… Voldemort lui faisait mal… De quel droit osait-il lui faire le moindre mal! Il vit soudainement les yeux d'Harry tourner au doré alors qu'il semblait avoir une montée de force. Le loup-garou n'attendit pas une seconde pour se jeter sur Voldemort.

Enfouissant ses crocs dans la chair de celui-ci. Non! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry gagner contre le vampire! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner… Qui allait le tuer? Mais, il ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort faire du mal au brun… Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent péniblement dans la peau des paumes de sa main alors qu'il s'obligeait à retrouver son objectivité. Il fallait qu'Harry perde… il fallait qu'Harry perde… Mais… Mais, il ne pouvait pas… Il ne voulait pas…. Bordel!

-Ce monde ne dépend pas de _vous_, Prince. Mais, de votre _magie_… et de la magie de votre descendance.

Drago tourna lentement ses yeux vers Dumbledore alors que celui-ci sortait un long couteau aiguisé. Que… Que se passait-il? Dumbledore… voulait-il le tuer? Non, cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Après tout, le vieil homme ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il voulait le sauver. Mais, pourquoi sortait-il ce couteau?

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça? Demanda lentement Drago.

-J'ai trouvé un moyen… de créer cet objet.

Il lui montra alors la sphère aussi noire que l'Enfer et qui lui donnait toujours autant envie de reculer. Il ne voulait pas toucher cet objet. Cette boule… cette boule était emplie de désespoir et de sang… Il pouvait le sentir. Et puis, pourquoi devrait-il faire confiance à Dumbledore? Cette boule ne représentait rien de bon et Dumbledore avait laissé Grindelwald se faire violer! Ainsi que tous ses autres ancêtres. Pourquoi le sauver lui en particuliers?

-Cette sphère absorbera votre pouvoir… Ainsi, votre puissance sera conservée sans pour autant que vous ayez à subir toute cette pression… Cet emprisonnement… Ce n'est pas vous que le Conseil veut protéger mais votre puissance…

Mettre sa magie dans cette boule? C'était tout? C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour le sauver? Un sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres de Drago alors qu'il se retenait avec peine pour ne pas mettre son poing en plein milieu du visage de Dumbledore.

-S'il suffit de faire ça… pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait plus tôt? Répliqua le blond. Vous vous moquez de moi. Si la solution était aussi simple, vous auriez sauvé Grindelwald.

Une brève lueur de douleur traversa les yeux bleus de Dumbledore alors que ses mains se crispaient autour de la sphère. Mettre ses pouvoirs dans cette boule? Trop facile… Bien trop facile… Il devait s'agir d'un ignoble mensonge. Cette boule allait le ramener dans sa chambre… Et il allait l'enchaîner avec ses menottes jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… Il ne laisserait pas ce destin se répéter encore et toujours. Il ne laisserait pas son futur enfant subir une telle ignominie. Il allait mettre un terme à cette histoire sanglante. Il allait tout détruire de ses propres mains.

-Cette sphère ne fonctionnait pas auparavant Prince. Mais, maintenant oui…

-Et qu'est-ce qui a changé Dumbledore?

Soudainement, le vieil homme s'enfonça le couteau dans le cœur, le faisant sursauter. Sa bouche dégringola sous le choc alors que Dumbledore tombait au sol.

-1000 morts… Souffla le vieil homme. 1000 créatures magiques.

-Quoi? S'étrangla le blond.

-Pour tout ce que l'on désire le plus… Il doit y avoir un sacrifice… Cette boule ne pouvait pas fonctionner sans le sang de chaque créature magique qui existe… que ce soit des lutins, des elfes, des géants, des farfadets… il fallait le sang de chaque race… Pour que votre magie accepte cette boule comme son maître…

Drago vit soudainement une aura bleue sortir du corps de Dumbledore et être engloutit par la sphère qui devint encore plus noire. La mort… voilà ce qui avait permis de forger cette boule… Dumbledore avait tué des centaines de créatures magiques… pour créer cette boule… Et il avait fini par se suicider… Drago se rapprocha lentement du vieil homme, s'agenouillant près de lui.

-Comment avez-vous pu commettre une telle chose? Demanda doucement le blond.

-Toutes ces créatures magiques étaient d'accords… Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris autant de temps… Parce que tout ce qui vit veut absolument rester vivant… Mais, certains d'entre eux le voulaient… Pour ce monde… Pour vous… Cela fait 150 ans que je… que je voulais… Libérer…

Grindelwald. Drago sentit un étau s'enrouler autour de sa gorge en voyant une larme silencieuse roulée sur la joue parcheminée de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas voulu… Il n'avait pas voulu trahir Grindelwald. Peut-être même n'était-il pas au courant… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard… Le vieillard tomba alors dans ses bras et Drago ne put que fixer avec horreur son regard vitreux. Mort… Il était mort… Dumbledore était mort…

Il ravala difficilement sa salive, son regard s'attardant sur la sphère noire. Effrayante… Elle était effrayante… Est-ce que son pouvoir serait suffisant pour soutenir ce monde? Maëlla avait vécu pendant des centaines d'années… Et elle était morte parce qu'elle ne cessait de créer de nouvelles créatures. Lui n'avait pas la moindre intention de créer des nouvelles créatures. En fait, son pouvoir n'avait presque jamais été utilisé… Mais, combien de temps cela durerait-il? Est-ce que cela voulait dire… s'il touchait cette boule… cela voudrait dire… qu'il deviendrait humain? Cela voudrait dire qu'alors qu'Harry resterait jeune et vivrait pour des centaines d'années… lui mourrait? Un doux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il posait délicatement le corps de Dumbledore au sol. Mourir jeune ne le dérangeait pas. Sauf qu'il avait toujours cru qu'il mourrait avec son visage et non celui d'un vieillard. Quel drôle de pensée.

Il s'approcha alors de la sphère et la prit dans ses mains. Brusquement, il rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva, de nouveau, dans l'antre de Voldemort. Le loup-garou et le vampire continuaient à s'affronter farouchement, près à tout moment à s'entre-tuer.

-Arrêtez immédiatement! Hurla Drago. Suffit…

Le regard rougeâtre de Voldemort se posa alors sur lui tandis qu'Harry reprenait forme humaine. Les yeux de Drago se posèrent alors sur la sphère.

-La malédiction est levée maintenant. Tout est terminé. Souffla Drago. Parce que je vais devenir humain.

Il pouvait presque sentir l'ébahissement qui devait se voir clairement sur le visage d'Harry et de Voldemort mais... La seule chose qui comptait… Il ferma lentement les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur la boule… Il pouvait sentir sa présence… tous ses morts… toutes ses âmes de créatures magiques qui se trouvaient en son ventre… Il pouvait tout sentir maintenant…

_-Magie… Plein de magie… _Susurra la boule.

_-Prends tout… _

Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il sentit des bras forts s'enrouler autour de son corps, le ramenant contre un torse puissant. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant l'odeur d'Harry.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Siffla le brun. Un véritable idiot.

-Si tu le dis… Répliqua calmement Drago. Mais, je suis un idiot qui te verra rester jeune alors que je deviendrais vieux… et que je mourrais… comme un humain.

-Pas question.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Harry posait vivement ses paumes sur la boule noire. Aussitôt, il entendit le rire de délice de la sphère noire alors que sa magie se faisait arracher de son corps, le faisant hurler de douleur. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le noir envahi ses yeux.

À suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne m'excuserais pas de mon retard puisque ma mère s'est faite opérer cette fin de semaine et est restée à l'hôpital durant trois jours. Je suis donc restée avec elle. Mais, je suis de retour maintenant et elle est de retour à la maison !

**Chapitre 26**

La première chose que Drago vit en ouvrant les yeux fut une intense lumière blanche qui lui donna aussitôt l'envie de refermer les yeux, mais il s'obligea à garder les yeux grands ouverts jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par voir que l'intense lumière blanche était, en fait, les murs étincelants de l'infirmerie. Que… que faisait-il là exactement? Il se redressa péniblement, son corps protestant vivement contre tant d'effort. Merlin tout puissant… Pourquoi avait-il donc aussi mal partout? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour… La vision fugace de Dumbledore mourant devant ses yeux le fit sursauter. Dumbledore était mort… La boule… La boule qui avait tout aspirée… sa magie… Il leva une main tremblante devant lui et se concentra. Il eut beau cherché au plus profond de son être… il ne la sentait plus… Elle n'était plus là… Il n'avait plus de magie en lui.

-Prince, vous êtes réveillé.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et haussa un sourcil en voyant Voldemort habillé des vêtements du conseil. Ses yeux rouges le regardaient avec un amusement non-dissimulé alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise près de lui. Il pouvait clairement voir les nombreuses ecchymoses qui avaient été infligées par… Par Harry…

-Où est Harry? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Le vampire pointa alors un long doigt vers sa droite et Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'Harry se trouvait sur un autre lit de l'infirmerie. Il était blessé… mais, il respirait… il respirait… c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Que c'est-il passé? Poursuivit lentement Drago.

-Votre amoureux et vous avez donné votre magie à la boule de puissance.

La boule de puissance? Quel nom ridicule. Voldemort semblait penser la même chose s'il devait en juger par son petit sourire en coin. Il avait vraiment donné toute sa magie à cette boule… Il n'était… Il n'était qu'un humain maintenant. Pourquoi avait-il donc si froid? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu? D'être enfin libéré de cette malédiction? Alors pourquoi se sentait-il donc… aussi triste. On lui avait enlevé une part de lui. Une part qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre. Une larme silencieuse tomba alors sur sa joue alors qu'il secouait piteusement la tête. Il pouvait vivre sans cette part de lui… Il pouvait vivre sans… même s'il était triste de ne plus l'avoir avec lui. Dumbledore avait raison… pour chaque chose que quelqu'un désirait… il y avait un prix à payer. Et il avait payé le prix.

-À notre grande satisfaction, cette boule marche comme un gant. Ce cher Dumbledore a toujours été un géni. S'esclaffa le vampire. Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de votre amoureux, Prince.

Drago releva soudainement son regard vers Voldemort qui fixait avec un amusement mêlé de dédain Harry.

-Saviez-vous que votre amoureux a failli être transformé. Si sa mère n'avait pas été une sorcière… Si James Potter s'était marié avec un autre loup-garou… Et bien, vous auriez vécu un amour interdit avec un animal.

S'agissait-il d'une mauvaise plaisanterie? Voldemort était entrain de lui dire qu'Harry avait eu 50% de chance de devenir… un loup? Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il pris un tel risque? Alors qu'il lui en voulait à mort! Pourquoi avoir agi de la sorte? Quel… Quel imbécile…

-J'ai maintenant réintégré le conseil. Poursuivit Voldemort. Après avoir bu votre sang, je suis beaucoup trop puissant pour que le conseil essaye de m'arrêter. Si on ne peut pas abattre le danger, autant s'y allier.

Il éclata alors d'un rire tonitruant qui fit Drago se secouer légèrement la tête sous l'amusement. Mais, il ne pouvait pas rire. Pas en sachant qu'Harry avait… qu'il avait été assez stupide… D'abord, il venait le sauver alors qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien demandé… Ensuite, il touchait cette fichue boule et risquait de devenir un loup… Et pourquoi exactement? Il ne lui permettait pas… Son regard foudroyant sembla faire légèrement peur à Voldemort puisqu'il s'excusa précipitamment et sortit de l'infirmerie. Drago se releva de son lit et faillit vaciller. Il n'aurait jamais cru que donner sa magie lui donnerait autant le tournis… Il finirait par s'habituer… Mais, pour le moment il détestait royalement cette sensation. Il se laissa alors choir sur la chaise près du lit d'Harry et, aussitôt, il donna une claque retentissante à l'ancien loup-garou. Le brun sursauta violemment et ouvrit les yeux tout en laissant échapper un grognement sonore. Que cet imbécile s'il le voulait. Il lui devait des explications et il n'avait nullement l'intention de ne pas les entendre. Les yeux émeraude se posèrent alors sur lui et Drago maudit silencieusement le ciel en sentant son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi… Commença le brun.

-Espèce d'imbécile! Éclata Drago. Est-ce que tu sais que tu as failli devenir un loup? **Un loup**! Et pourquoi ferais-tu donc une chose pareille? Pourquoi…

-Tu n'as pas le droit de t'énerver contre moi alors que tu en fais toujours à ta tête Monsieur « Je me sacrifie quand cela me chante sans consulter personne ».

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'Harry le fixait avec un ennuie presque palpable.

-Mon sacrifice aurait, au moins, servi à quelque chose! Et le tiens? À quoi aurait-il servi exactement?

-Je refuse de vivre sans toi. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça à cause de ta stupidité.

Sa stupidité? Un grognement rauque se fit alors entendre et Drago plaqua sa bouche, sans le moindre avertissement, sur celle du brun. Celui-ci se redressa péniblement alors que sa bouche se battait farouchement avec la sienne. S'il n'avait pas eu la tête qui tournait à ce point… Probablement qu'il se serait jeté sur le brun pour lui faire l'amour pendant des heures et des heures. Pour le moment, il se contenterait de profiter allègrement des lèvres puissantes contre les siennes. Lorsqu'il se dégagea des lèvres de l'ancien loup-garou, un long soupir de contenta sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il fixait celui-ci.

-Plus jamais. Murmura le brun. Plus jamais, nous ne serons l'un sans l'autre. Je t'aime.

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta alors dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois… La première fois qu'Harry lui disait ses mots depuis qu'il était revenu… Et son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-il en souriant. Même si tu es désagréable et stupide.

-Je t'aime malgré le fait que tu ne sois qu'un égoïste qui ne pense pas aux sentiments d'autrui.

Drago eut l'envie folle de lui tirer la langue comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune et se retint avec peine, se contentant de lui envoyer une légère grimace.

-Mais, maintenant je ne peux plus me sacrifier. Il n'y a plus aucune raison d'agir de cette façon. Souffla le blond.

-Alléluia. Répliqua le brun.

Le brun lui fit alors signe de s'approcher de lui et Drago s'allongea à ses côtés, laissant sa tête reposer sur la poitrine musclée. Une vie pour eux deux seulement… sans magie… sans Poudlard… Quelque chose manquerait… Mais, mieux valait ce manque que cette destinée… Il ferma lentement les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

()

-Drago… Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis dans un château? Demanda avec ennuie Blaise.

-Parce que toi aussi tu vis dans un château. Un château bien plus grand d'ailleurs. Répliqua calmement le blond.

-Ouais, mais moi c'est un château que je suis obligé de partager avec des tas de personne. Pourquoi toi tu y vis seulement avec Harry? C'est de l'injustice.

-Arrête de te plaindre et transporte ses boîtes.

Le mulâtre roula alors ses yeux de chat avant de continuer à trimballer une lourde boîte. Un sourire satisfait apparut alors sur les lèvres de Drago en voyant sa maison. Blaise exagérait. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un château. Juste d'une très grosse maison. La plus grosse maison du voisinage… et peut-être même de la ville. Mais, ce n'était pas un château. Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur ses lèvres en voyant Ron se précipiter vers Blaise et lui prendre la boîte des mains.

-C'est lourd. Pourquoi est-ce que tu transportes une boîte aussi lourde! Protesta vivement le roux.

Drago vit aussitôt les joues de Blaise devenir écarlate et il se mit entre eux avant que le mulâtre ne se mette à hurler.

-Ron, arrête de traiter Blaise comme s'il n'était qu'une délicate poupée de porcelaine et juste dit lui que tu l'aimes et que tu veux le baiser dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. Blaise, arrête d'hurler sur Ron parce que tu veux qu'il t'embrasse et que tu ne sais pas comment lui demander.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir les regards ébahis de ses deux amis et il les planta là sans le moindre remord. N'importe qui en aurait eu marre de voir tant de tension sexuelle et… Oui, il en avait simplement marre. Si Blaise et Ron s'aimaient, ils n'avaient qu'à se mettre ensemble. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas passer l'éternité à se battre l'un avec l'autre. Et puis… Drago n'aurait pas l'éternité pour les regarder. Le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit face à cette pensée le fit pousser un léger soupir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il commence à accepter cette nouvelle destinée. Une destinée beaucoup plus joyeuse que celle qu'il aurait sinon… Mais… Un sourire amusé se forma sur ses lèvres en sentant les bras puissants d'Harry s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

-Non, nous ne pouvons pas coucher ensemble avant le mariage. Il s'agit d'une tradition. S'esclaffa le blond.

-Je n'ai encore rien dit. Fit remarquer le brun.

-D'accord, alors qu'étais-tu venu me dire?

-J'ai oublié. Ne me parles pas de sexe quand je ne peux pas en avoir.

Drago fut obligé de se plier en deux afin de pouvoir rire autant qu'il le voulait. Il n'aimait pas torturer Harry… Non… Ce n'était pas son style de torturer les gens qu'il aimait… Mais… Bon, il ne trompait personne. Bien sur qu'il aimait torturer les gens. Il se tourna alors dans les bras du brun et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de celui-ci.

-Une semaine à attendre. Susurra le blond. Je te jure que ça va en valoir le coût.

-Alors, arrête de te pencher dans ses shorts. Voilà ce que j'étais venu te dire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse éclater, de nouveau, de rire, les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sauvagement sur les siennes, lui coupant efficacement le souffle. L'éclair de chaleur qui lui traversa alors le corps lui fit presque regretter sa décision d'attendre jusqu'au mariage avant de recommencer à coucher avec Harry. Et lorsque la langue mutine de l'ancien loup-garou commença à se frotter contre la sienne, il dut se dégager précipitamment, la respiration haletante.

-La patience est une vertu. Souffla Drago.

-D'accord. Alors, je te demande d'imaginer attentivement ce que je vais te faire dès que nous serons mariés. Demande-toi si je te prendrais contre le mur, sur le sol ou si j'attendrais d'être dans la chambre à coucher.

Puis, il lui tourna le dos afin de transporter d'autres boîtes. Bordel! Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Il voulait… Il allait sincèrement se mettre à hurler. Comment Harry avait-il osé lui faire une chose pareille? Lui mettre de telle image dans la tête… C'était de la cruauté voilà tout. Il s'apprêtait à chercher Blaise afin de se plaindre lorsqu'il le vit se faisant dévorer les lèvres par Ron. Hé bien… S'il devait en juger par la manière que Ron agrippait les fesses de Blaise, le mulâtre ne risquait pas de pouvoir l'écouter se plaindre à propos du manque de sexe. Une main délicate se posa alors sur son épaule, et il envoya un léger sourire à Hermione.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te demander… Es-tu heureux ainsi? Sans magie?

Le blond contempla pendant quelques secondes la question et son regard dériva sur Harry.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de magie. J'ai tout ce que je désire maintenant.

-Alors c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le cœur de Drago s'allégea alors et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, il n'éprouva plus le moindre regret. Il avait perdu sa magie… Mais, il avait gagné quelque chose de tellement plus précieux. La seule chose qui comptait… Il se précipita alors vers Harry et l'enlaça tendrement, regardant avec amusement un rougissement écarlate se former sur les joues du brun.

-Je t'aime… pour l'éternité.

-Moi aussi…

Oui, c'était tout ce qui comptait… Il allait enfin avoir le bonheur… Pour son éternité.

Fin!

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivit durant toute cette fic ^^! Je vous aime tous!


End file.
